


Dorks and Punks

by HowardR



Series: Lovestruck Fools [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Photographer, But like it's phone dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassment, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fun, Meet-Cute, POV Female Character, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Fun, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 43,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR/pseuds/HowardR
Summary: Maxine Caulfield is a photographer, a secret lesbian, a member of Vortex - albeit only because Victoria could only ignore how nice she was for so long - and, most of all, the world's biggest dork.And Chloe adores her, even before they ever meet.Which takes a while, considering they met because Max texted the wrong number.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Lovestruck Fools [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926808
Comments: 284
Kudos: 290





	1. Prologue: Trashfires

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Dontnod Entertainment and Square Enix.

Her phone buzzed.

She glanced down at it, a little confused. Mom almost never texted her - she was more a call kind of person. And Rachel was in her room, laying on the bed and thoroughly blitzed.

She fished it out of her pocket almost purely out of curiosity, and checked the message.

_You think Mr. J is gonna let me off the hook?_

She stared at the unfamiliar… well, _everything._ A moment later, the phone buzzed again, and another message popped up.

_I know you vouched for me and all, but I dunno - I really didn’t mean to trash the place like that :p_

Okay, now this whoever was using emoticons. Chloe thought she could officially rule out knowing this person.

She decided to respond anyway.

**uh, personaly, I dont take well to having my stuf trashed. also, who is this?**

The classic ellipses showed for only a moment before a response came, with a crisp _vrrr._

_Did someone drop another bucket of paint on your head, Victoria?_

_I hope not, at this rate people will think we’re in love with all the stripping you’re doing around me XD_

She stared at the tiny pixelated face and wondered who the hell this total dork was.

**oh, i think you have the wrong #**

A pause.

_Oh._

_Uh. Sorry._

**its watever. and whats up with this talk of striping girls and paint bukets?**

_Loooooong story, stranger._

_Long and embarrassing._

She grinned at the screen, thumbs starting to tap faster.

**ill have you know that noone can be more embarasing then me, strnger**

**i mean, my friend is blazed as hell and im not far from being the same**

_Better safe then sorry!_

**boooooring.**

_You have no idea, Stranger. I’m the most boring person you’ve never met. :I_

She grimaced.

**ok, pleas stop it**

_‘It’?_

**the emojis. i cant stand them**

_Well, I can’t stand improper spelling and grammar - so suck it up!_

She couldn’t help the tiny snicker that escaped her.

**big words from such a dork**

A pause.

...A longer pause then any other so far.

She almost began to worry she had offended the stranger before the next buzz came, and she let out a tiny sigh of relief.

_What makes you think I’m a dork?_

She stared at the words, the idea that she had offended them cropping up again.

She decided that honesty was the best policy when she had no idea how to respond.

**just the emojis and proper gramer.**

**tho i am curios as to how a dork hapened to trash somethin**

There was a pause.

She typed out another message before it began to drag on to long.

**sory? for calling u a dork i mean**

Another pause. Shorter, this time.

_No, it’s okay._

_You’re totally right, anyway. Total hipster._

She let out another relieved breath, and typed back with a grin.

**dont worry, im a punk, so**

**we all trashfires here**

_Haha._

_Yeah, we are._

_I’m totally a bigger trashfire, though._

**bet. 1 time i set an entire gym on fire**

_You will lose this fight, stranger. Back out now and I may yet let you leave with your dignity intact._

**bring it on, dork**

_Well, just today, I broke into the school with my best friend, trashed the office of my favorite teacher, lounged in the principal’s chair and took a midnight swim._

_Yesterday I did the same thing but with more friends and a parent’s house instead of the school. Also with more drugs involved._

_And I still can’t admit I’m gay to anyone._

She stared at the wall of text.

...Oh my god, she _was_ the smaller trashfire.

Suddenly, the ellipses came again, and her attention shifted back to the conversation.

_Sorry. Probably too much info :x_

**no, its ok**

**i**

**im glad you said that**

**probly needed to get that off your chest for a wile anyway, rite?**

She stared at the phone, unsure why she was so eager for a stranger’s respond.

Finally, the buzz came again.

_Yeah._

_Yeah, I did._

_Thanks._

She smiled at the screen.

**no prob. whatre strngers for?**

_Murdering you._

**nope. comfort about your secret gaynes, actualy**

**get it rite next time, dork**

_Heh._

_Uh_

_I gotta get to bed soon._

Chloe couldn’t understand the small amount of disappointment in her chest.

**oh**

_Yeah._

_Uh_

_Can I_

There was a pause.

**can you what?**

_No. No, nevermind. It was stupid._

**come on, tel me**

**you already admited your gay, so**

**mite as well**

_Uh_

_Can I_

_Text you again?_

_I mean_

_like_

_if that isnt a problem_

_sorry_

_i know you dont wanna talk to a stranger_

_i’ll get outta your hair_

**no**

**no, its**

**its ok**

**we can talk again**

**if you wanna**

A pause. She waited with baited breath.

_Oh_

_Uh_

_Okay._

_Cool._

_I’ll_

_Talk to you later?_

**ttyl, strnger**

_Goodnight._

She had a smile on her face when she went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan for this to be mostly just the texts. Next chapter will be just the texts, I think, no inner dialogue.
> 
> But I like to break it up sometimes, so... expect no consistency.
> 
> I should update at least once every three days. I think I'll try and upload tomorrow too, so you can be sure this fic won't just vanish.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	2. Proper Grammar

_Stranger?_

**good morning, oh dorky one**

_Good morning yourself, arsonist punk._

**oh yeah, total pyromaniac**

_Ooh, that was almost a grammatically correct sentence!_

_Add a capital and some punctuation and ‘poof’. You don’t look like an idiot._

**dont even get on my case about gramar**

**besides, you kno what i mean**

_Well, yes, technically._

_But I actually, physically cringe everytime I read one of your texts._

_And I would prefer for this to be a pleasant experience._

**you dont like texting me?**

_Thats_

_Not what I mean._

_I meant, like_

_I would just_

_Perfer_

_If you used proper grammar, is all._

**whats up with the breaking up of sentnces?**

**its weird, dork**

_It’s just a thing I do sometimes._

_Ignore it._

**wel, can you ignore my ‘improper’ gramar?**

_No._

_I can’t._

**ok, how about this?**

_I’m listening._

**ill try to spell right, without any ‘rites’ or whatever**

**but i dont have to capitalise or use apostrophes, and i can still use acronyms**

**and, in return, you stop using emojis**

_:O_

_You can’t use emojis as a bargaining chip!_

_It’s part of my charm!_

**i can and i will**

**especially when youre asking me to completely change my texting style**

_But you’re already doing so well!_

_Can’t I keep my precious boys?_

_Look, you made them cry!_

_;-;_

**thats the deal**

**or else i go back to typing whatever the hell i want**

_...Can a rose change your mind?_

_\--^--(@)_

**no, it cant**

**suck it up, dork**

_Don’t make me threaten you with a sword to make you let me keep my boys!_

**oh, youre a fencer too, dork?**

_You bet I am!_

_o==[]::::::::::: > _

**ok thats a pretty good sword**

**but i remain unconvinced dork**

**quit it**

_Urgh_

_Can I keep just four emojis?_

**no**

_But they’re so useful!_

_C’mon - three?_

**...2**

**ill let you keep 2**

**which ones**

_Well, I gotta keep my favorite boys_

_:P_

_:)_

**doooooork**

_And proud of it!_

**what dork stuff are you doing right now?**

_Well, I intended to get ready to go to school_

_But_

_I kinda_

_Got distracted by texting you_

**hah**

**im making you miss dork school**

_Not yet, but_

_You’re getting there._

_What ‘punk’ stuff are you doing?_

**just hanging out with a friend**

_Ooh, friend_

_Fancy._

_Is this the aforementioned stoner friend?_

**yeah**

**i just almost told you her name**

**but it occurs to me that you might be a murderer or catfish or something**

_oh._

**sorry**

_No, it’s_

_fine_

_keeping friends safe is important_

**yeah, it is**

**especially since stoner friend is the best**

**shes like**

**my guardian angel**

_Is this some forbidden love I’m detecting?_

**what**

**no**

**were just friends**

**swear**

_Mmmhmm._

_I am also hanging out with a friend now._

_Uh, paint girl. Victoria._

_I already told you her name when I didn’t know you were a stranger arsonist, so_

_Anyway. She stayed the night._

**ooh, how**

**intimate**

**well**

**except**

_...Except?_

**well i dunno what gender you are, so**

**the gay thing may or may not put a wrench in that**

_Girl. I’m a girl._

_So your teasing may go on, even if it’s blatantly wrong._

**that rhymes**

_Uh… no._

**it almost does**

**and i have very few chances to smile at something so stupid**

_do you_

**...do i?**

_I_

_Nevermind_

_Intrusive._

**no, come on**

**you can ask**

**though i reserve the right not to answer**

_uh_

_do you_

_smile a lot?_

**that, dork, is a very weird question**

_I know_

_sorry_

_I don’t mean to be_

_Whatever_

**yeah**

**i do**

**smile a lot, i mean**

_Good._

_That’s_

_That’s good._

_I’m glad._

**me too**

_Heh._

**im a girl**

_?_

**just like**

**you said what your gender was**

**so i thought id mention**

_oh_

_right._

_Punk girl._

**dork girl**

_We make quite the pair._

_Punk girl and her sidekick dork girl!_

**not that im objecting**

**but why are you the sidekick?**

_I_

_Would be better as a sidekick._

_Plus, I’m the bigger trashfire,_

_(as we’ve discussed)_

_So all the better._

**right.**

**i gtg, sidekick**

**ttyl**

  
~~_I hope_ ~~ _Bye-o, punk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Just dialogue, as promised - albeit this is the same day and not the next day, but whatevs.
> 
> So, I'm thinking I'll have the chapters switch each time, and every chapter with inner dialogue we'll switch whose POV it is. I dunno though - I might just end up doing whatever I want because I'm as fickle as miracles.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	3. Arson

Maxine Caulfield was going insane.

Perhaps insane was a strong word. She tried to convince herself it was a strong word, anyway. Tried to think, very firmly, that she was just being dramatic. The everyone in this campus had been through burnout at some point or another - probably far worse then she had. It hardly made her a special snowflake because she was coping so poorly.

Well, that’s what she tried to tell herself, anyway.

But it never quite felt like the truth.

Yes, Maxine Caulfield was going insane.

It felt good to think the words.

Maxine Caulfield is depressed.

Maxine Caulfield can’t handle the expectations.

Maxine Caulfield is afraid she can’t keep this up.

Maxine Caulfield is a closet lesbian.

Oh, did it feel good to think the words, even if she could never say them - and knew that she would just convince herself later, when she was less weak, that everyone else was going through something - probably something worse. People didn’t want to be burdened by her problems.

_ She _ was depressed? What about everyone else - everyone else, who had to do the same work and wasn’t constantly worrying about themselves? Everyone who wasn’t such a pushover. Everyone who  _ could _ handle the expectations, who  _ could _ keep this up.

She was just weak.

She’d have to make it through by pretending to have the strength that she didn’t.

Yes, Maxine Caulfield was going insane.

“Maxine!”

But she preferred Max.

She weakly lifted her head (when had she put it in her hands?) and turned to Victoria, who was stepping into her dorm like she owned the place. She smiled her best, fakest smile at the girl before turning back to her assignment, with a soft,

“Max. Always Max, Victoria.”

She heard the girl collapse on her bed and begin to inspect the room.

“Urgh - what a  _ dump, _ Maxine. You really shouldn’t lower yourself to these standards - you’re one of us now, we can hardly have a Vortex Club Member slumming it like this!”

“I’m only in the club because you insisted on it.” She answered, voice still quiet and weak - as always. “I didn’t want in, Victoria. I don’t like your friends all that much.”

“Why not? You like  _ me _ \- we’re hardly any different.” The blonde insisted - as always.

“Yes, you are. You have a soul.” She whispered under her breath.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.” She answered instantly. “I just don’t like doing what your friends like, that’s all. I mean, you like photography, so we have common ground there, but…”

The girl scoffed, sauntering over to a chair next to her desk so she could look at Max while she talked. Max subconsciously sunk in on herself a little when Victoria looked at her, eyes glued to her screen.

“Please. We do  _ not. _ I  _ like _ photography.  _ You _ have a gift.” The girl said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and she was an idiot for not realizing it. “Don’t even claim we have  _ similar interests. _ We’re on totally different levels, Maxine.”

_ THAT is why you and your friends are different. _ She thought but couldn’t bring herself to say.  _ You would compliment me like that, admit I’m better - even if I’m not. They wouldn’t. _

“Plus, if that’s the case, then you better start explaining why you were grinning so much when we trashed Jefferson’s office.” Victoria said, peering at her as if she had just caught her in a trap.

_ Because you enjoyed yourself so much, and didn’t have to worry about me. _

“...Yeah, I guess.” She whispered. “But I don’t wanna do that again, Victoria. We could get in some serious trouble.”

Victoria rolled her eyes.

“Please. As if. We’re members of Vortex! We aren’t getting busted anytime soon, Maxine.”

“Max.” She whispered again, though she knew it was futile.

Her phone buzzed.

Instantly, just a little tension left her shoulders, and the whole world suddenly seemed a touch brighter.

She grabbed it and pretended to check who it was, before giving Victoria an apologetic smile.

“I gotta take this.” She whispered.

She just barely caught the flicker of disappointment in Victoria’s eyes before she stood smoothly, looking totally unaffected.

“Right. I’ll get outta your hair.”

She winced slightly.

“Er - Victoria?”

The girl glanced at her as she grabbed her windbreaker (jackets, apparently, are for the lower class).

“You wanna… get some coffee in a little bit? I’ve gotta have some fuel to finish this paper.”

And Victoria smiled at her. Max was just barely able to catch the little dimples at the edges of it - the only flaw in Victoria’s perfectly groomed features. She sometimes wished she could catch the girl without all the make-up and posturing, just once.

She diverted her mind from that train of thought - doomed as it was.

“Sure, Maxine.”

“Max.” She tried one more time, but Victoria went out the door without acknowledging her.

She sighed, and checked the message.

The tiniest smile tugged at her lips when it was from Punk Girl.

**dork? you got some time?**

She held the phone properly and typed back, the tiny smile not leaving her face.

_ Yes. _

**cool. because stoner friend/guardian angel is out for the count, and im bored af**

She rolled her eyes at the childish reason, sitting on her bed and not even noticing that she felt lighter then she had in a while.

_ Ah, so I’m your toy for the afternoon? _

The second she sent it, she winced - knowing it could be misconstrued more then a few ways. Before she had time to properly second-guess herself, however, her phone buzzed again.

**if youre okay with that, dork**

_ I am. _ She typed back quickly, letting out a relieved breath.

**well, i suppose i should ask what youre doing, in case you do have something else and youre just pretending to have time so you can text and slack off**

She glanced up at her half-finished project and winced.

...She was sure she could get it done after she and Victoria had coffee.

_ Nope, nothing. I was trying to go to sleep, but _

She sent the text while wondering exactly how to phrase her reason without making it seem pathetic.

She barely even considered telling the truth about how hard it was to sleep, with the constant feeling that she should be working.

And the nightmares.

_ I had a bit too much coffee, so goodbye to that plan. _ She typed instead.

**i know the feeling, gurl.**

She grinned, and started to type a bit faster.

_ That was a spelling error. You best fix it. _

**oh come on! ‘gurl’ is a popular slang term and you know it!**

_ No, ‘gurl’ is a misspelling. Correct yourself. _

*******************girl*******************

She snickered a little under her breath.

_ Thank you. Though you need only use one asterix in the future. _

**smartass**

She let out a full on  _ ha! _ at that, and almost startled herself with how genuine it was.

_ Thank you! _

_ I am smart, and I do have a great ass. _

**do you now?**

She blinked a little at the neutral tone.

_ No, I do not. _

_ That was sarcasm. I’m scrawny and white, so… _

**mhm**

She blinked again at the message, wondering if she might have offended the girl somehow.

**well, im busy committing arson**

Max had an odd moment where she wasn’t sure whether to be amused or worried.

_ Uh - really? _

**...kinda?**

_ You can’t answer ‘kinda’ to a yes or no question. _ She answered quickly, a little concern starting to seep into her bones.

**just a little!**

**its a small fire, i promise**

_ oh my god youre going to fucking die _ She tapped out as fast as she could, the tension that had left her when the conversation started hitting her again full-force.

_ please tell me you arent gonna fuckin die _

**ill be fine!**

_ THAT ISNT REASSURING _

**seriously, i will! ive done loads of arson, im a punk, remember?**

_ what about that is supposed to reassure me?!?!? _

**i dunno! doesnt someone saying theyve done something before make them less likely to die doing it?**

_ i dont think that applies to arson _

**well, i promise ill be ok, alright?**

For some reason, Max did feel a tiny bit reassured by that.

_ What, *exactly*, are you doing? _

**just**

**yknow**

**burning down a living room**

_ okay i am no longer reassured _

_ please tell me there isnt anyone in it, at least _

**there isnt anyone in it**

_ thank god _

**did you really think i was gonna murder someone?**

_ Well, you are about to burn something down!! _

_ Can you blame me?!? _

**theyre assholes, ok? total dicks**

**i just wanna make sure they dont mess with stoner friend anymore**

**theyre harassing her**

She paused, staring at the words and wondering just how much she could trust this stranger.

She decided, thinking even while she did that she was an idiot.

_ Okay. _

_ I believe you. _

**thanks**

**ill try not to burn theyre shit too bad, ok?**

_ and dont hurt yourself _ she answered as quickly as she could.

**and i wont hurt myself**

She sighed. She wasn’t sure if it was out of relief or exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me a little, but I really like it. I hope all of you do too.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	4. Hooray

_ It has been twelve hours and I’m starting to grow concerned. _

**why?**

_ Oh thank god _

_ You’re not dead. _

**your concern is touching, but unnecessary**

**ive done loads of arson**

_ Still not reassuring, Punk. _

**are you telling me you arent reassured?**

**stoner friend would be super reassured**

_ Well _

_ Sorry I’m not as carefree as stoner friend. _

**i**

**didnt mean for it to come across like that**

**i just meant you dont have to worry about me**

_ Uh _

_ Can’t help but point out that you doing MORE arson is hardly going to make me less worried about you. _

**but i wont mess it up, so you dont have to worry!**

**im a professional**

_ I don’t think you can be a professional arsonist. _

_ Setting things on fire isn’t exactly a service many would pay for. _

_ Plus - every criminal makes a mistake. _

_ It’s like, cop 101. _

**please**

**they only say that so they look more competent**

**i would never make a mistake**

_...Aren’t you a stoner? _

**yes**

_ Okay. _

**what relevance does that have?**

_ None at all, punk. _

_ None at all. _

**for some reason i dont believe you**

_ Well, that sounds like a you problem. _

**wait**

**youve slept, right?**

_ of course _

_ like i would pull four all-nighters in a row _

**that was a quick response**

_ Well, just didn’t want to keep you waiting. _

_ You deserve to have my beautiful text on you phone. _

**you dont have to lie to me**

**you can tell me if you didnt sleep**

_ I’m not lying. _

**how much sleep did you get?**

_ Eight hours _

**that *wasnt* a quick response**

_ What do you want? Me to be on rapid-fire response duty constantly? _

**ok, geez!**

**sorry**

_ It’s _

_ Fine. _

_ It’s fine.  _

_ I have a project to finish up. _

_ I just wanted to make sure you didn’t die. _

**oh**

**well, i didnt**

**so hooray**

_ Yep. _

_ Hooray. _

_ Goodbye. _

**ttyl**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shorter chapter, but that felt like a nice (or in-character, at least) place to end it. Plus, I prefer the chapters with inner dialogue anyway, so...
> 
> Next time we should get some more Chloe POV. I'm excited to try my hand at writing Rachel.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	5. Sorry

Chloe was very stubbornly  _ not _ freaking out.

She adjusted her position on the bed, staring at the wall of text on her screen and wondering what she had said to offend the dork.

She had pushed too hard.

The answer was obvious, really, and in hindsight she wasn’t surprised that the dork had backed off. She had pushed too hard for information and it had backfired.

She had just been trying to make sure the girl had a decent sleep schedule, but apparently Dork was against anyone giving a shit about her.

_ Or maybe she’s against people claiming she’s a liar, idiot. _

She scowled at the voice, a sick, churning feeling bubbling in her gut.

She resolved to fix it.

She held her phone a bit higher and righted her thumbs, tapping out a quick message.

**sorry**

She set the phone aside, determined not to worry about how long it took the girl to respond.

But she didn’t even have time to worry, apparently, because a response came in a moment.

She scrambled to pick the phone up.

_ For what? _

She let out a tiny sigh of relief - partially because the girl wasn’t ignoring her, partially because she didn’t have to worry about her taking more then a minute to respond - and typed back, trying to ignore the anxiety churning through her like ice.

**for calling you a liar, and pushing about the sleep thing**

**i didnt mean to upset you**

She held her breath as ellipses glowed on her screen.

And vanished.

And popped up again.

Finally, a response came.

_ I wasn’t upset. _

She quickly tapped out a response before she lost her nerve.

**yeah you were**

**that was a really abrupt goodbye**

**i just wanted to say im an idiot who cant tell what to do in social situations, so**

**sorry**

God, she was pathetic, wasn’t she?

She tried to relax a little on the bed as she waited.

It didn’t work.

_ Well _

_ We all trashfires here _

_ Don’t take all the credit for making it awkward and stupid. _

She couldn’t help the tiny chuckle that escaped her, chock full of relief.

The dork wasn’t offended.

She felt all the tension in her spine unravel, and her smile was cheery and relaxed as she typed back.

**despite your claims,**

**i am still the bigger trashfire**

_ We’ve had this discussion, Punk. _

_ Don’t make me humiliate you again. _

She chuckled helplessly again.

After a moment, though, her smile fell away, and she steeled herself.

**i just wanna make sure**

**you really got a full nights sleep?**

_ uh _

_ i _

For a long moment, there was no response. She stared at the two tiny messages, still unsure why exactly she cared so much what a stranger said.

Maybe it was just the novelty of talking to someone she didn’t know.

Maybe because she couldn’t be sure what the girl thought of her, and couldn’t speak to her publicly to make sure.

Maybe it was just because the girl was genuinely likable.

Hell if she knew.

Finally, another message came with a crips  _ vrr, _ and her attention latched itself to the screen again.

_ If I say I didn’t, will you try to convince me to get one? _

She stared at the message and wondered how the hell she was supposed to respond to that.

**honestly? yes, i will**

**because i care about your health**

**and your dork school grades** , she added quickly, sure that saying she cared about the girl’s health might come off as a bit…

Clingy.

_ I _

Once again, a moment passed without a response, and she waited with baited breath.

_ Thanks. _

_  
_ _ For caring, I mean. _

_ Not many people do. _

She smiled helplessly, and couldn’t help thinking that that was the most heartwarming thing she had heard all day.

**what are friends for?**

The second she sent the message, she wanted to take it back.

It was too soon.

They barely knew each other.

They hadn’t even met.

They had known each other three days.

And yet, a moment later, she couldn’t regret the text anymore - because the dork responded.

_ Can we be? Friends, I mean. _

She answered faster then she ever had before.

**hell yes**

_ :) _

She wasn’t sure whether to be disgusted by the emoji or delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit.
> 
> I meant to have a scene similar to the one we got with Max, dedicated to showing what Chloe's life was like and her friends - mostly just Rachel - but... I guess I just like the texting too much?
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.
> 
> P.S: I'd like to thank user Tangent101 for... well, first of all for being my only commenter so far, thanks for that, but mostly for introducing me to the First Light of Christ AU. I'd seen it in the top kudos suggestions when I just started checking out this fandom, but it didn't really leap out to me, but with someone in the comments suggesting it, I checked it out, and it was pretty damn good. Thanks dude.


	6. Groggy

* * *

(Friday, 3:23 P.M)

* * *

_Good afternoon, friend._

**good evening, friend**

**fancy seeing you here**

_Yes, I am quite fancy, and I am here._

**are you?**

_Fancy, or here?_

**fancy**

_Nope. Not even a little._

_I’m wearing a hoodie right now, and I haven’t slept in four days._

**ok, you really need to get some sleep dork**

**like, REALLY need to**

_I’m fine._

_I’ve had worse._

**that isnt reassuring**

**you need sleep, dude**

**catch some zs already**

_I can’t._

_Too much to do._

**jeez, how hard is dork school?**

_Very._

_Very hard._

_And there’s a competition coming up._

_And I still need to get this essay done._

_And my math homework hasn’t been touched and it’s due tomorrow._

**woah**

**uh**

**ok**

**but still**

**surely you can do something**

_Yes, I can._

_Get this work done._

**i mean surely you can find a way to get some sleep**

_No._

_Too much to do._

_Sleep is wasted time._

_And there isn’t any time to waste._

**you cant just burn yourself out, dude**

**if you just keep pushing on a tank of empty gas,**

**youll crash**

_That was_

_actually quite clever._

**im hurt by your surprised text tone**

_Suck it up._

_And I won’t crash._

_I can’t crash._

**pretty sure ‘not being able’ to crash wont stop it**

_I’ll stop the crash through sheer force of will, then._

**that is how people end up either dead or failing because they tried to do too much at once**

**i dont want you to get hurt pushing yourself so hard**

_Stop it._

**stop what?**

_Don’t even._

_You know what you’re doing._

_Don’t guilt-trip me into listening to you by being nice._

_Kate’s already tried that, and she had an adorable pair of puppy-dog eyes on her side._

_I will not bow to you._

**then why are you trying so hard to get me to stop?**

**if you can just ignore it, surely i can keep trying**

_I_

_Shuttup._

**pwetty pwease?**

**i dont want my new fweind getting huwt**

**please, friend? :,(**

_NO_

_YOU CANT USE EMOJIS AGAINST ME_

_THATS CHEATING_

**(ಥ﹏ಥ)**

_STOPPIT_

**o(╥﹏╥)o**

_FINE_

_I’ll get some sleep_

_just_

_please_

_stop making me imagine you crying_

_i cant take it_

**:)**

_oh my god my heart_

_thats too adorable_

_i cant_

**consider this the only time i find the use of emojis acceptable**

_You still cheated_

_I call cheats_

**it doesnt matter as long as you get some sleep, dork friend**

_I’ll just take a quick nap_

_An hour, tops_

_I really do need to get some work done, and I have classes at 5_

**thats enough for now**

**thanks**

_Don’t._

_Don’t thank me._

_You’ll make me_

**…?**

_nevermind_

_just_

_dont_

**...ok?**

**weirdo**

_Yep._

_I am._

_I’m gonna take that nap now._

**sweet dreams**

~~_I wish_ ~~ _Thanks, punk._

* * *

(Saturday, 1:39 A.M)

* * *

_PUNK_

_GET YOUR ASS TO THE PHONE NOW_

**urg**

**wat**

_I SLEPT OVER 10 FUCKING HOURS_

_VICTORIA TURNED MY ALARM OFF_

**its 2 erly 4 dis**

_YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT?!??!_

_10\. HOURS._

_I MISSED ALL MY CLASSES_

_MY SPOTLESS RECORD IS FUCKING RUINED_

_NONE OF MY ASSIGNMENTS ARE READY_

_I HAVE FIVE HOURS TO FINISH 2 DAYS WORTH OF WORK_

_AND IT’S ALL_

_YOUR_

_FAULT!!!!!_

**woah**

**geez**

**sory**

_SORRY?!!_

_  
_   
YOU THINK FUCKING *SORRY* IS GONNA FIX THIS?!

**i didnt mean 4 dis 2 hapen**

**i was jus woried about u**

_SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH_

_STOP BEING NICE_

_AND JUST_

_just_

_stop_

_Just stop._

_Just_

_Shuttup_

_And let me be mad at you_

_Stop being so_

_nice._

**i**

**ok**

**ill shuttup**

_No!_

_Youre still being too nice!_

_Youre just_

_Just_

_cool_

_and you need to stop it so i can be properly mad at you_

_just act like Victoria did when I cussed her out_

_Be all self-righteous until you realized how much work you cost me_

_And *then* be sorry_

_so i can be mad right_

_stop being so_ ~~_cute_ ~~ _nice._

**i cant**

**because i realy am sory**

**i didnt mean 4 this 2 hapen**

**oh**

**and im doing spelling errors**

**sorry**

**still a little groggy**

_I_

_Shit._

_Youve ruined this._

_Im sorry_

_Im not even really mad at you so much as im mad at myself_

_i just didnt want you to be right_

_but i cant even be properly mad at you for being right_

_because i feel like a person for the first time in weeks_

_so im just mad at myself_

_but i cant scream at myself_

_so what do i do?_

**break shit?**

**that usually works for me**

_Heh_

_I cant really break anything in this shitty dorm_

_All of it is irreplaceable_

**well you could get really high**

_Okay, first of all, I don’t do drugs,_

_And second, I am not lighting up in my room._

**fair**

**well then**

**id say take this opportunity to do all the normal morning shit,**

**brushing your teeth and showering and all that,**

**and then looking at those assignments and seeing if you can just straight up not do some of them**

**that way, you can get a decent grade on the ones you actually need to do**

**and skip the rest**

_That_

_Is quite a sensible suggestion._

**im just a fountain of sensibility**

_Whatever you say, Punk._

_Whatever you say._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm - I think I'm supposed to put something here, but I just woke up and I'm still quite groggy so just...
> 
> :p
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	7. Victoria Chase >:X

Victoria Chase peered at the phone.

It was a little known fact that Maxine was her best friend. She hesitated to say _me and Maxine are best friends_ \- she didn’t want to pin the responsibility of agreeing with her on Maxine without actually discussing what they were - but Maxine was certainly her best friend, of that she had no doubt.

Maxine was the only person who would stick by her no matter how much money she was payed.

Maxine was the only person who might save her, even at the risk of her own life and happiness.

Maxine, who refused to sleep anymore then was necessary to not collapse dead.

Maxine, with those wide, doe-like eyes.

She shook off the thoughts as they strayed farther from how good a friend Maxine was. Strayed further into the territory of what Maxine was like, what made Victoria worried every time she looked at her friend - her _best_ friend - and saw deeper bags under her eyes and skin that looked less and less healthy.

Anyway. The point.

The point was, Maxine was her best friend.

And she was acting a little suspiciously.

At first, Victoria had been almost happy. It started with the way her eyes seemed just a _touch_ brighter, and the look of exhaustion whenever she got a text was instead subtle brightening that made her look so much better.

Maxine was really beautiful when she was happy.

That was what had gotten them together in the first place - what had made them friends. Victoria had seen her in a tiny, weak moment, when a doe from the nearby woods had bumped her palm gingerly. Victoria had been only a little less surprised then Maxine had been - and then her surprise had washed away when Maxine had smiled, and her whole face had seemed to flush with happiness that made her eyes sparkle.

She had been unable to stop herself from talking to the girl - from interrupting the moment, if only so she could affect it. That tiny little snippet when light seemed to refract _just_ right and everything lined up perfectly.

She had interrupted with a snide insult, and regretted it the moment the deer ran off and all the happiness flooded out of Maxine’s face, replaced with a look that was just…

Tired.

They had ended up being friends because Maxine just never stopped being nice, no matter how many insults she hurled, and eventually she just got tired of insulting her with no effect.

Their interactions had slowly grown lukewarm. Simple little things, that happened because they lived on the same campus and went to many of the same classes.

Then they had had a long conversation about photography that broke the ice, on an empty afternoon with two cups of coffee between them.

And now Maxine was her best friend.

And Maxine was texting someone new.

She knew it was someone new, because of how Maxine reacted when she saw one of the texts. When Kate texted (what a plebeian name: _Kate)_ , she just looked accepting. Like it was just something she had to do, like eating or sleeping. Something she felt very little about. When they met in person Maxine enjoyed herself far more - she clearly liked Kate a lot - but texting was never something she enjoyed.

But now, sometimes, she would get a text and check it and it was like her face would just… light up. Like it had when the deer bumped her palm, or in those rare moments when she saw a perfect shot and frantically stopped Victoria in the middle of whatever she was doing to get a picture.

And Victoria was suspicious. And, loath as she was to admit it, worried.

And Maxine’s phone had just buzzed.

She glanced at the bathroom door. Maxine would be back any minute.

She snatched the phone and turned it on, putting in the passcode in a moment.

_Maxine told me that code in confidence._

She ignored the tiny, guilty voice as she read the text.

**hey dork. gotta minute?**

She stared, confused. She checked the contact name.

_Punk Friend ;)_

Maxine did something similar for every contact name - the full name, and an emoticon for them. Victoria’s, for example, was: _Victoria Chase >:X _

And, of course, Kate’s was: _Kate Marsh :)_

She had a few others - mostly people Victoria hadn’t met or didn’t care about. Someone named Warren with a _8p_ and someone else called Dana with a _:7,_ along with a few others she didn’t care about.

She stared at the winky face (god she hated that term) and wondered what exactly that was supposed to mean.

And it wasn’t even a name.

She glanced anxiously at the bathroom door again, just as it opened. She quickly turned the phone off and set it back where it was, composing her face into boredom in less then a moment.

Maxine sat back down with a soft smile. “Did I get any messages?”

She considered lying for a moment, before resolving that that was both A: pretty shitty of her and B: not likely to go well.

“Yeah, one.”

Max’s face brightened a touch and Victoria felt a little sick.

She reached for the phone and checked the message. She smiled a little wider, and glanced up, before suddenly stopping herself. Her face screwed up just a little.

She tapped something back to the mysterious contact _(why wasn’t it a name, she didn’t understand)_ and set it down.

“What was that about?” She said, trying not to sound desperate as she took a sip of her tea.

Maxine smiled softly.

“Just a friend of mine wanting to talk.” She smiled at Victoria as she said, “I told them I was busy.”

Victoria felt just a tiny bit of warmth seep into her bones, and tried not to think too hard about the way her stomach clenched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to hold off on releasing this because it feels less like an actual chapter and more like a tiny character study. Because of that, next time will still be a Max POV even though I usually switch between just texts and POV sections every chapter.
> 
> And is that hints of Chasefield?
> 
> Pshh - I'm sure that's nothing to worry about.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.
> 
> EDT August 10th: Changed Max to Maxine to fit Victoria's perspective in later chapters.


	8. Chloe & Max

When her lunch with Victoria was up, she collapsed on her bed and pulled out her phone with a grin.

**hey dork. gotta minute?**

_ Gimme a bit. With a friend. _

She tapped out another message quickly enough.

_ Alright, I’m back. Sorry about that. _

The response came near-instantly.

**no problem**

_ So, what’s up? _

She casually fiddled with her pen as she waited for a response from her friend.

**well, i figured we had to play 20 questions**

**since we dont know each other well and were friends now**

_ Ah. _ She sent back fast.  _ I’m up for that. _

**aight**

She sent a response before the punk could go on.

_ *all right _

**oh, shuttup**

She snickered into her hand.

_ Do your worst, Punk. _

There was a pause. She kicked her legs impatiently.

**well, we’ll trade off on whos asking questions**

**me 1st**

**favorite color?**

_ Green. _

_ Uh - what’s your’s? _

**black**

She snorted.

_ How cold and angsty of you. _

**shut it**

She snorted again.

**if you want something less emo so bad, blue is probably 2nd best**

She grinned at the screen.

_ How cliche. _

**okay, you really need to stop with the sass, dork**

_ Can’t help it. Victoria gets me in a mood. _ She sent back.

**uh**

**how did you meet victoria?**

_ We’re at the same college.  _ Man, these questions weren’t tough at all.

_ This is too easy. _

**well, just you wait**

She considered her next question for a moment. The answer came easily once she realized what she  _ didn’t _ want the punk to be.

_ How old are you? _

Learning that the girl she’d been texting was actually 43 or something would certainly be… well, shocking, at least.

But she didn’t really expect her to answer with anything higher then 22 anyway, which was why she didn’t feel a touch of nervousness before the answer came.

**19**

**You?**

_ 18 _ she sent back in a moment.

_ I thought you said they’d get harder? _

**no, i said to wait**

**patience, young padawan**

She rolled her eyes, feeling just as light and floaty as she always did when texting the punk.

She thought more carefully about her next question, flipping her pen between her fingers.

When the answer came to her, she paused for just a moment before sending it. When she did, she felt a tiny, nervous knot tie in her stomach.

_ Are you straight? _

There wasn’t even a pause.

**bi**

She stared at the tiny message and wondered why the knot tightened instead of melting.

**you ever had sex, dork?**

She couldn’t help the incredulous snort that left her before she answered.

_ Nope. _

**just as i thought**

She wondered if she should be offended by that, before deciding that it hardly mattered - because, whether she should be or not, she wasn’t.

_ Okay, you’re a punk, so _

_ Got any tattoos? _

**a big one, all down my right arm**

_ What of? _ She typed back quickly, curiosity gripping her tightly.

**aint your turn yet, dork**

She groaned. 

_ Buzzkill. _

**oh my god please dont call me that**

She blinked, slightly surprised by the first truly serious text the punk had ever sent.

_ Uh. Okay. _

_ Sorry. _ She added quickly, as it struck her that calling a punk life-of-the-party like this girl a ‘buzzkill’ might actually be a little offensive.

**no need to apologize**

**just**

**thats what i call my stepdad near-constantly, so**

Oh.

_ Bad memories? _

She kept it vague as she could, aware that - if they were bad - the girl might not want to talk about them.

**in a manner of speaking**

**not horrible, but**

**well. me and him just dont see eye to eye**

_ Oh. _

She gathered the vestiges of her courage and typed, quickly,

_ yknow, if you ever need to talk to anyone… _

She left it there. A moment later, a response came.

**ill vent to you, sure**

**whatre friends for?**

Max couldn’t help but think a sardonic smirk was on the girl’s face when she sent that.

**wait, it isnt your turn!**

**cheater!**

**now i get to ask 2**

She simply sent back an easy  _ Okay. _

_ Shoot. _

**what’s your hair and eye color?**

She blinked and considered that this could be the start of a sext.

She shook off the thought and responded.

_ Brown hair and blue eyes. _

_ You? _

**blue &purple hair, blue eyes**

**thats 2 questions, so i get to ask 2 again**

Right. Of course the punk girl dyed her hair.

**favorite food?**

_ Pancakes. _

Man, this really  _ was _ super easy.

**oh**

She furrowed her brow.

_ What? _

**nothing**

She tried to shake the sudden anxiety that clung to her ribs like tar.

**height?**

_ 5’5 _

**shortie**

She bristled in her bed.

_ I am not! That is a perfectly respectable height! _

**im 4 inches taller, and im not exactly ‘tall’**

**youre a total shortie**

For a moment she wished the punk girl was in her bed so she could smack her upside the head.

Then she very quickly diverted her mind from the image of the girl lying with her, tattoos covering one of her arms and dark blue eyes glinting predatorily in the late evening light.

_ I guess I should ask if you have any medical conditions. _

Despite the casual tone, she couldn’t help but worry a little at the idea that her new, angsty, sardonic and sometimes absolutely adorable friend having something wrong with her.

**nope. just a stoner and a smoker**

She sighed slightly, in both relief and exasperation.

_ Of course you’re a smoker, too, you damn punk. _

**thats me**

**what about you? any conditions?**

She considered.

_ Well, I get nosebleeds a lot, but I don’t think that’s really a medical condition. _

_ I’ve never gotten a tan, I just burn, but again - don’t think that counts. _

_ Freckles? _

**you have freckles?**

_...yes? It kinda completes my whole hipster look. _

**can i get a picture?**

She blinked.

_ Uh… yeah, sure, I guess. _

She positioned her phone to get one of her cheek without showing her whole face, but realized it would be too dark to be really visible.

She considered - and then tilted her neck to expose as much skin as she could and took a quick picture of that instead.

She pulled back and scrutinized it.

It was decent, she supposed, and it certainly showed that she indeed had young, pale skin and freckles. She sent it without a second thought, not considering that her low v-neck and tilted neck made for quite the eyefull.

When she did, there was a long moment during which there was no response. It slightly confused her, considering the rest of the punk’s responses had come so quickly, but it didn’t occur to her to be worried.

**oh**

And the response that did come did nothing to help her confusion.

She wasn’t quite sure what question to ask, so she just sent what she always did when she was simply confused.

_ …? _

**uh**

**right**

**sorry**

**just**

**something distracted me for a sec**

**wont happen again**

**i guess its your turn?**

_ Oh. _

_ Right. _

She thought about it for a moment.

Oh. Right. The tattoo.

_ What’s your tattoo? _

**uh**

**i could just show you?**

Show…?

Right. A picture of her own.

Well, it would probably confirm it wasn’t a catfish, at least.

_ Yeah, sure. _

There was a pause.

Then her phone vibrated in her hand again, and she was treated to her first picture of the punk.

Her arm was laid out on what looked like a nightstand. The framing was awful, of course, but the lighting actually wasn’t half-bad. And, more importantly, she got a good view of the punk’s arm.

It was pale, was the first thing that really registered. It occurred to her only as she saw it that the punk might not have been white, but the point was moot by now anyway since she so obviously was. She was actually a bit paler then Max herself - probably a lot of time spent indoors. It made sense, because Max did spend a lot of time outside, even if she couldn’t tan to save her life.

But then she began to really look at the tattoo on display.

It was… colorful. That was the first thing that really struck her about it, and she supposed it made sense that it would be, but for some reason she only ever thought of tattoos as black.

It was also big. It covered her arm up, past her elbow, and all the way to her shoulder. Max figured it had probably hurt like hell to get, if what she had heard about getting tattoos was right.

The image itself, once she got past those details, was…

Well, it was certainly in fitting with the punk theme.

The focal point was  _ (of course, _ Max couldn’t help but think) a skull, stark and grinning its vacant grin in the middle of the colorful ink. It was surrounded by foliage - thorny vines and red-pink roses. A single ribbon twirled around the image, the same shade as the roses were, just far enough away from the rest of the tattoo to give off the impression that it was hovering.

And, sitting atop the rosebuds and flying away, were just a few blue-winged butterflies.

_ Butterflies, eh? _ She sent quickly, trying to ignore how much she wished  _ she _ could get a shot of that arm, ink sparkling in the evening light. It really was a great subject, though the punk it was attached to obviously didn’t know how to handle such a beautiful image.

_ Real punk. _

**oh, shuttup.** The punk sent back, and she couldn’t help but grin again.

**it was just for the palette**

_ Oh, really? Nothing having to do with how pretty they are? _

**dork, you really best stop with the sass, or ill have to ask something very embarrassing next**

_ Bring it on, Punk. _ She sent back, more then a little daringly.

**whats your most embarrassing moment?**

**oh, and you cant lie**

**were going on truth or dare rules**

_ How uncreative. _ She sent back, mostly to stall for time as she considered.

There were a few obvious ones, of course, but… the moment when she had been most embarrassed…?

She really thought about it. Really thought about the sensation in her gut when she was anxious and embarrassed - the way her stomach seemed to turn to slush and slosh around, the way her blood froze in her veins.

...Oh, fuck.

It was when she went swimming with Victoria at nearly midnight, after trashing Jefferson’s office.

_ Fuck. _

And she couldn’t pass or lie, either, because it was  _ truth or dare rules. _ Her honor was on the line - and if she tried to pass, then she’d just have to do a dare instead. And she didn’t want  _ punk girl _ daring her  _ anything. _

Her phone buzzed, and she suddenly remembered she had sent the punk a text just a moment ago.

**yeah, but im going for revenge, not creativity**

**stop stalling and spill**

Shit. Shitshitshit.

She typed in a  _ pass, _ and deleted it a moment later. She typed out something - a lie, probably - but erased that, too.

She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath.

Finally, she resolved that the truth was best.

_ Actually, it was fairly recently. _ She tapped out quickly, sending it before she lost her nerve. 

_ You remember me mentioning a midnight swim, the first night I texted you? _

**uh, yeah. it was part of your reasons for being a trashfire**

_ And y’know that girl Victoria I’ve been talking about? _

**yes?**

**oh**

**oh god**

_ I see you’re catching on quick. _ She couldn’t help the tiny smile that tugged at her lips.

**yeah, but youre still telling the story**

**i wanna hear this**

_ Not much to tell, really. _ She sent back quickly.

_ Me am closet gay. Me have crush on friend. Friend wants to go swimming. Embarrassment ensues.  _

_ For me, at least. _

**that**

**is both awful and great**

**i wish i could see your face**

**youre probably so blushy, you damn dork**

For the shortest moment, she was tempted to take a picture of herself and send it. She shook the insane urge, wondering when exactly in this conversation her sanity had left her.

_ You’re correct. _

_ Luckily, I have the filter that is my phone, so… _

_ No blushies for you. _

**aw, fiddlesticks**

She couldn’t help the laugh that spilled from her, loud and ugly and short.

_ ‘Fiddlesticks’? Are you sure I’M the dork? _

**oh, hell yeah**

**i mean, look at those freckles**

She snickered, and then reached a hand up when she felt something tickle her bottom lip.

When she pulled the hand away, it was bloody.

She cursed, briefly and quietly, and reached over to grab a tissue before responding.

_ Don’t *even* insult my freckles! _

_ Kate finds them endearing, I’ll have you know. _

**‘kate’?**

_ Oh yeah. Nicest girl you’ll ever meet. Real ‘good christian samaritan’ type. The kinda girl a mom would love to see their son bring home. _

She ripped off a little of the tissue when most of the blood was gone from her lip, and screwed it up to be used as a makeshift stopper. She stuck it far enough up her nostril for it to tickle, and typed out another message as she repeated the process for the other nostril.

_ She’s my BFF _

**really? not victoria?**

**god, ill have to shorten that. its a pain to type**

She considered the question.

She supposed that she hung out with Victoria more, but the blonde had never felt quite like a normal friend. Certainly not the type you would label a BFF.

Eventually, she just gave the question the equivalent of a mental shrug and sent back,

_ I dunno. I guess not. _

_ Anyway, it’s my turn anyhow. _

**and i think thats my cue to leave before you take revenge**

She felt a little disappointment spark and die in her chest.

_ Oh, come on! One last question for the road? _

**alright, sure**

**but i wanna last question too**

She thought about it for a long moment.

_ How about I ask a question and we both answer? _

**i can live with that**

She considered it. When the answer came to her, she hesitated, and then typed it out before she lost her nerve, hitting the send button without letting herself think about it.

_ What’s your name? _

The simple question seemed to peer up at her from the screen as she waited.

There was an awful second when no response was forthcoming, and she was afraid none would ever come.

And then her phone vibrated. She nearly dropped it.

**chloe**

She stared at the simple, tiny answer, and felt something not unlike vertigo spin in her head for a moment.

...Chloe.

It was a nice name.

_ Max. _ She sent back.

She didn’t hesitate for even a moment before she did.

**good night, max**

She smiled, helpless and wide and giddy.

_ Sweet dreams, Chloe. _

That, officially, was the end of the conversation. But Max’s phone didn’t turn off for a long time after that.

As a matter of fact, she couldn’t bring herself to take her eyes off the simple  _ good night max _ until a battery warning noise yanked her out of her stupor.

She didn’t know what Chloe was doing in her bed that night. Couldn’t have known.

And yet, a part of her hoped the blue-haired girl was doing the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An especially long one. I knew that this chapter would be long - y'know, I wanted plenty of buildup before the name drop, and I knew there was a lot our two leads needed to learn about each other - but, even knowing it would be long, I didn't expect it to pass the 2.5k words mark.
> 
> I know that that wasn't exactly perfect and that quite a bit of that narration and inner monologue was a bit chunky, but you'll have to forgive me. The biggest reason for that is probably because I usually use italics for the POV character's thoughts, but I couldn't do that with Max's texts being italics, so I felt pretty restrained for a lot of this chapter. I'll find a way around it, I'm sure, and I still really liked this chapter in the end, so... worth it?
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	9. Insomniac

**good morning, max**

_ Is it? _

**geez**

**tamp down on the angst a little**

_ Right. _

_ Sorry. _

**no problem**

**whats got you so down anyway?**

_ Y’know. _

_ The usual. _

**i dont know what the usual is for you, so…**

**elaborate?**

_ Just _

_ People. Work. Assignments. Classes. _

**oh yeah, happy monday**

_ Yep. Hooray. The ecstasy. _

**ive actually got work in, like, three hours**

**oh, and you should probably tell me when im allowed to text you**

**i dont want you to suddenly get a text in the middle of class**

_ Uh _

_ Sundays, most of Saturday, and from 2-5 and past 8 every weekday _

**8?!**

**you end classes at 8?!**

_...Yes? _

_ I mean, we get to get up pretty late, and that three hour break ain’t cheap. _

_ And Blackwell Academy isn’t exactly full of normality. _

**and you have classes on saturday?!**

**this school is evil, dude**

_ There just isn’t enough time on weekdays to get it in there, and I chose to attend it, so… _

**how much extra work do you do?**

**you are burning this candle at both ends pretty damn quick**

_ I really don’t have *that* much. _

_ I’m just not as good at coping with it. _

**dude, youre attending extra classes and pulling three+ all nighters in a row**

**thats a lot**

**and what do you mean you arent coping well?**

_ That part was sarcasm. _

_ Maybe I should preface all my witticisms with (sarcasm). _

**did you just unironically use the term witticisms?**

_ It’s a good word! _

**you are such a dork**

_ I’m really not that much of a dork. _

_ You should see Warren. _

**do you have a book on your desk right now?**

_ … _

**i rest my case**

_ That proves nothing! _

**what book is it?**

_ The Wealth of Nations by Adam Smith _

**ok, ive never heard of it, but that sounds like a dork book to me**

_...Yeah, it ain’t exactly light reading. _

_ It is fascinating, though! _

_ The main concept that Smith is trying to get across is that what’s good for the individual is also what will help the collective. It’s the driving philosophy behind capitalism - that people working in their own self-interest in business will end up helping the whole, because if someone beings working in a way that isn’t beneficial to the average person, then someone else will swoop under and steal his spot on the market. It’s what prevents monopolies, basically, unless one company is so good for the general public that it just can’t be matched - in which case, as far as Smith is concerned, all the better! _

**did you just give me a fucking economics crash course for dummies?**

_...No. _

**you are such a dork**

_...Okay, fine, I’m a dork. _

_ I’m sorry for being so damn uncool. _

**woah!**

**i didnt mean it as an insult!**

**its cool**

**i like having a smart friend**

_ oh _

_ Thanks, then. _

_...Sorry. _

**its fine**

**you apologize a lot, huh?**

_ Only because I’m so rude. _

_ I really am sorry. I’m just in a bit of a bad mood. _

**its fine**

**we all have those days**

_ Heh. _

_ Yeah. _

_ Thanks. _

**you wanna**

**talk about it?**

_ I would, but there really isn’t much to talk about. _

_ Same shit as always. _

_ Assignments, anxieties, nosebleeds, insomnia. _

_ The usual. _

**youre an insomniac?**

_ Uh. _

_ Yeah. _

_...I guess I should’ve mentioned that when we were talking about health problems, huh? _

**maybe, but its fine**

**its not like i can do much to help you, anyway**

_ You already are. _

**oh**

**really?**

_ Yeah. _

_ I mean _

_ you text me when I’m up at night, just staring at the ceiling and wishing I could sleep. _

_ You distract me. _

_ It helps. _

**oh**

_ Thanks, by the way. _

**dont thank me**

**its my pleasure**

_ You’re too nice for your own good, punk. _

**i try, dork**

_ oh shit. _

_ im late for class gtg ttyl _

**hah, i made you late**

**ttyl, max**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I took a short break, and this chapter is pretty short. Sorry about that.
> 
> I actually read Wealth of Nations a while back. I highly suggest it if you're interested in economics. It's like...
> 
> For an analogy, I would say The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire : History :: The Wealth of Nations : Economics.
> 
> I actually wrote an extra little scene that will probably never be published that's meant to be before this chapter. If I end up writing a lot of scenes like it, though, I might end up making a whole other side-fic of alternate perspective stuff and bonus scenes. If this fic ends up finished and pretty long, that is.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	10. Rachel Amber ;D

Yes, she was staring at puppets.

Yes, this was her life.

Rachel glanced up at Chloe, who was peering at her with a massive grin like the cat that had just caught the fattest, juiciest canary. Probably mutated from radioactivity and well-cooked from the fires lit by the bomb that had caused the aforementioned mutation.

“What,” she said, “the fuck.”

“Happy Birthday!”

“...Chloe, it’s Fall.”

Chloe shrugged like this was irrelevant.

  
“My birthday is in July.”

Once again, Chloe didn’t seem to think this was relevant.

Rachel had the oddest, shortest moment when it occurred to her that her best friend was insane and that that was why they were friends.

And thus, technically, she had brought this on herself.

“So, anyway - since I got you a gift and all - I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?”

Rachel might’ve laughed in relief if the situation wasn’t so backshit insane.

“...Yes?”

“How would one woo a nerd?”

Rachel stared across the short expanse that separated her and her punk-rock, blue-haired friend and wondered when exactly this had become her life.

“...How would I know?”

Chloe blinked, and shrugged again.

“I dunno. You’re a total nerd yourself?”

“I am  _ not _ a-”

“Don’t even, we both know that’s a lie.”

She scowled at Chloe, who simply grinned back.

“Now. Nerd wooing. How would one accomplish this?”

“Why do you ask, anyway?” She said, desperation beginning to colour her tone. She was stalling.

Chloe rooted around in her pockets and pulled out her phone, holding up a finger - the classic ‘one moment’ gesture.

She made a tiny ‘ah-ha!’ sound and turned the phone towards her triumphantly.

On it was a picture of a pale, tilted neck spotted with freckles.

“Boom.” Chloe said, voice full of a dramatism Rachel had long ago learned to live with.

“...I don’t follow.”

Chloe rolled her eyes - like  _ she _ was the dumb one.

“That’s the dork that needs wooing. Obviously, she’s adorable, and that neck needs to be bitten A-S-A-P. How do I do it?”

Rachel burrowed her head in her hands and wished the ground would swallow her whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.
> 
> I took a three-day break from writing. It was...
> 
> Well, it had a certain kind of catharsis to it. But I'm more then glad to be back at it again. And we get another tiny, character-driven chapter - this time about Rachel. And with puppets.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	11. Cool

**...max?**

_ Chloe? _

**ok, cool**

**just testing those times you gave me for texting**

**this is your lunch break, right?**

_ Uh _

_ Yes _

_ Yes, it is. _

**is something wrong?**

_ No, I’m just _

_ a little surprised you remembered and took the time to text me out of class _

**...should i be offended?**

_ No! _

_ No, I meant it in a good way. Promise. _

_ Thank you. _

**it is really no problem at all**

_ But I thought you had work? _

**uh**

**well**

_ Chloe. _

**max**

_ Are you texting me while you’re supposed to be working? _

**no!**

**im taking a smoke break**

_ You’re wasting your break on me? _

**what?**

**no**

**it isnt a waste to talk to you, max**

_ It isn’t worth wasting a break _

_ You don’t have to _

_ Swear _

_ I’ll be fine without you until your shift is over. _

**i know i dont have to**

**i want to**

**...max?**

**uh... are you there? my breaks almost up**

_ Oh _

_ God _

_ Sorry _

_ I’m wasting your time _

_ I didn’t mean to _

**its fine**

**really**

**calm down**

_ Okay _

_ Sorry. _

**and stop apologizing while youre at it**

**what made you stop responding?**

_ I just _

_ I wasn’t ready for nice sentiments yet _

_ I’m still half-awake after all those classes _

_ I can’t deal with you being cute _

**oh**

_ Oh _

_ Uh _

_ i mean _

_ can’t deal with you being nice _

_ shit _

_ That’s an embarrassing mistake, huh? _

**heh**

**yeah**

**you embarrass yourself a lot, dork?**

_ Only when I actually have to interact with people. _

_ Most of the time I kinda just… _

_ Blend in. _

**...that was phrased like a pun**

_ Uh _

_ It wasn’t meant to be _

_ I guess it’s kinda a photography pun? _

**why a photography pun?**

**instead of, like**

**an art pun?**

_ Because photography just popped into my head first. _

_ Probably because I’m trying to be a photographer _

**wait, really?**

_...Yes? _

**why didnt you tell me this?!**

_ Why… would I? _

**because thats really cool???**

_ Uh _

_ I’ve never heard that photography is cool before _

**well, its cool as far as im concerned**

_ I guess that's enough for me _

**heh**

**im glad**

**shit**

**breaks up ttyl**

_ Bye, Chloe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie!
> 
> Sorry I'm taking three day breaks between chapters that aren't even 1k words long. I've got a lot on my plate right now, is all.
> 
> I liked this chapter a lot, even though it's short. Max and Chloe are adorable. Most chapters won't be this fluffy, though.
> 
> ...Probably.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	12. Sandstorms, Part 1

Max glanced up from her phone only when she heard her door open.

It was Victoria. Because of  _ course _ it was Victoria. Anyone else would’ve knocked.

Anyone else wouldn’t have interrupted her.

She felt a bit of unfamiliar irritation stir in her gut for a moment - like the winds of fate finally kicking up a sandstorm in her stomach. But, when she glanced up and saw one of her best (and oddest) friends, the irritation died a quick death.

The sands settled in her stomach, to their usual soft anxiety.

Following her.

Always.

“Victoria.” She said - and her voice was soft as ever. No irritation in it. No anger. No steel.

Just the same yielding anxiety. Just the same soft desire to never  _ really _ be heard.

“Maxine.” Victoria answered easily, flopping onto her bed liked she owned the place.

_ Like always. _

“Max.” She corrected quietly. Still no steel in her tone - though, for a moment, she almost wished there was.

Victoria sent an appraising glance at her room, ignoring the request. Again, like always.

“Maxine, haven’t I told you to get a new place a dozen times? You’re giving us all a bad image.” The blonde gave her a piercing look.

She hummed softly to show she had heard.

She didn’t bother trying to correct the girl again yet.

“Anyway,” Victoria said, sweeping her hand as if brushing off that topic of conversation-

_ Like  _ _ she _ _ was the one in charge here - like this was  _ _ her _ _ dorm,  _ _ her _ _ conversation. _

Max felt the tiny little bolt of anger, unfamiliar and white-hot, die as quickly as it had came - leaving only a vague, bubbling shame.

“I came to tell you about the party we’re attending.” Victoria finished - which made Max’s attention swivel back to her in an instant.

_ The party we  _ _ are _ _ attending, hm? I don’t get any choice in this, then? _

The voice was smothered. No unfamiliar anger stirred this time.

She was glad. Victoria was her friend, Max didn’t want to be angry at her.

Besides, why  _ would _ it be Max’s choice?

Nothing had ever been her choice, when it came to Victoria.

“What party?” She said, voice soft and petulant and  _ weak. _

“Later this week. Every member of the Vortex Club is joining, and this is my chance to get you properly dressed up for the first time. I swear, those clothes become less and less acceptable every passing day, Maxine.”

_ “Max.” _

Her voice was insistent this time - but still weak. Victoria acted like she hadn’t said a word.

Like always.

“...I like my clothes.” She said softly. Suddenly. She blinked a little at the sound of her own voice.

She hadn’t meant for that sentiment to come out.

“But we can change them.”

Ah,  _ there _ was the characteristic weakness.

Victoria smiled, pleased and approving.

_ Like I’m a pet that just did a trick. _

The voice was so soft, so quiet, that she could yet again smother it without a single bit of irritation stirring in her chest.

“Great. I’m looking forward to seeing you a little dressed up, Maxine.”

“...Are we going shopping?”

Her voice was still soft, but with just a little hope in it this time.

She liked shopping for clothes.

“Of course. Not like I own anything  _ your _ size.”

Victoria had at least six inches on her.

She couldn’t help the small, happy smile that spread across her face. Victoria - who had lolled her head back, exposing as much of her fragile neck as she could seemingly subconsciously - glanced up.

She blinked when she saw the smile.

There was something odd in the lines of her face, that Max didn’t quite recognize. Something soft, and vulnerable - a crack in the shiny cold, steel veneer of perfect confidence.

Max spent a moment to wish she saw it more often - but didn’t have time to try and keep it there before the steel curtains closed over Victoria’s eyes again. When she stood, her movements looked a tiny bit stiffer then usual.

“Well, that’s all. I’ll be out of your hair.”

Max blinked.

Victoria usually… lounged, for a while. It was part of their routine, unacknowledged and secretive. Victoria would come in, all confidence and loose limbs - talk about how her room was a dump and she needed a new one - and then lounge for a while. They had an unspoken agreement - Max never asked why she was here, and never asked her to leave.

Of course, the agreement was only beneficial to Victoria - but still.

“Are you… sure? I mean, you could… stay…”

Her voice was even softer this time. Weak, and petulant -  _ like always. _ It was just an offer, and yet, it sounded like she was pleading.

Either way, Victoria didn’t acknowledge her. She left, closing the door with her usual slight flourish.

It looked less effortlessly posh, and more… tense. Strained.

She stared after the girl for a long moment, before returning her eyes to the phone again.

She considered texting Chloe for only the shortest moment before dismissing the idea. She would be a bother - she didn’t want to interrupt whatever the punk was doing.

She very pointedly scrolled past Chloe’s  _ it isnt a waste to talk to you, max _ without a glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a longer break this time. 
> 
> I'm starting to get back into my groove, though. This chapter came out smooth as silk for me. I'm not sure how it'll read, but it was shockingly easy to write. I guess a week long break will do that for you.
> 
> I'm writing a Chasefield one-shot in my spare time, and that's coming out really fun.
> 
> I originally intended for this chapter to also include a section where Max is ruminating over the conversation in the last chapter, and that shopping trip with Victoria, *and* a conversation with Chloe after - but then this little section spiraled out of hand and suddenly it was 800 words long and I realized that if I *did* do that, it would end up being a 4k word chapter that might take a solid few hours to write, so... this is part one of a 2+ part mini-series!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	13. Sandstorms, Part 2

Victoria stepped into the store like she did with any place - with ironclad confidence. The lights were that special shade of yellow-white that made the place feel unapproachable. Sterile. The shelves stood over her like towering beasts - breathing and pulsing with life, fabric _begging_ to be parsed. The ground was tiled. The air smelled of bleach.

She breathed in. The air burned as it went through her nose and into her lungs.

She felt like she belonged.

Maxine, on the other hand, looked decidedly out of place. She held one of her arms like it was wounded, glancing around with that special kind of anxiety that only the socially awkward possessed. Victoria would never understand why Maxine felt so ill at ease in the only places she was worthy of.

The big wide world would only ever hurt her. Nothing in here would. And yet, Maxine stared at everything like it was alien and dangerous.

She looked so _small._

That was something odd about Maxine. Something special, and maybe awful. She could make herself look so incredibly small. Like she was just another coat rack or chair - practically _begging_ for eyes to just pass over her. There was nothing about her figure that would make someone’s mouth water. No long legs or wide hips. No full lips or smooth skin. Just that untouched fragility that made her look so desperately small, everywhere she went.

The girl looked around, glances darting back and forth like jackrabbits. Her eyes glistened, pale blue and weak.

Victoria paused, for just an instant, to let the girl catch up. She did, rushing forward like there was a bubble of safety around Victoria that she needed to be in.

She had no trouble keeping up after that.

“Welcome to _my_ kind of shopping place.” Victoria said, laying a pale, confident hand on her chest.

“...It’s… nice.”

Maxine’s voice was soft, eyes still darting about.

“Of course it is. It ought to be, with how much everything costs.” She said easily. Maxine made a tiny noise into her hand that might have been a snort.

Victoria felt just a little warmth curl contentedly in her chest.

She led Maxine effortlessly through the aisles, looking like she knew her way about better than anyone who worked there. Nobody approached them. There were a few other people here and there, inspecting clothes like they were priceless jewels and muttering amongst themselves. Victoria recognized a few of them.

She made sure to hide Maxine from view as subtly as she could. The girl couldn’t look more conspicuous, with her short-cut hair and blemished skin.

And those _clothes…_

Well, Victoria supposed, that was why they were here.

“Ah! Here we are.”

She held Maxine’s shoulder and led her through an aisle, into a row of some clothes Victoria just _knew_ she would look great in.

“Now - how about…”

She inspected a line of clothes, and made a tiny, pleased noise in the back of her throat when she saw something that looked suitable.

She folded it at her arm and stepped over to Maxine, who was peering at a rack of clothes - looking slightly less wary, now.

She turned the girl and held her so that she was straight, and then held the dress in front of her - trying to see if it would look any good.

She hummed.

“Hmm - no, too… cavalier. Cocktail dresses will do those legs _no_ favours,” she went on, as she put the dress back. “Maybe something a bit more…”

“Casual?” She finished, holding another dress in front of the girl - who was looking more uncomfortable by the second.

“Mm - no. No, that won’t work with those gorgeous eyes of yours, will it…” She hummed, mostly to herself.

“Did - wait, what?”

She glanced at Maxine, who was staring at her - seemingly a little shell-shocked.

“Hm? What’s that, Maxine?”

“Uh - nothing. Nevermind. I was just… hearing things, probably…”

The girl’s voice trailed off, tapering into nothing.

“Right. Well, we need something loose still, clearly - nothing bodycon, you don’t have the hips for that, though I like the straps. Helps your whole, ‘cute next door neighbor’ vibe. But we want you looking a bit more the temptress for this party… maybe if we do something with that hair…?”

Maxine had started looking incredibly out of her depth a dozen words in or so - which was to be expected, of course. Victoria would simply have to catch her up someday, when they had the time. Not now, though.

She hesitated for the barest moment before pulling her hair out of its tail and stepping behind Maxine. She pulled the girl’s hair back as effortlessly as someone who had been tying their hair back for years, and snapped the hair tie in place without a second though.

She didn’t manage to catch Maxine’s shiver as her fingers brushed the shell of the girl’s ear.

She stepped back and inspected the girl, who was staring back at her with something not unlike fascination.

“Hmm… well, you look _better,_ but not as good as I know you could. Put some makeup on to hide those freckles, some lipstick and lipgloss, maybe a bit of eyeshadow, and use something to straighten that hair out a little more…”

Maxine simply kept staring at her.

“You… your hair…”

“Hm?” She responded absentmindedly, still tracing the lines of Maxine’s face with her eyes. “What about it, Maxine?”

“It’s… it looks good, is all…”

Maxine’s voice fell oddly flat - like she was only realizing as she said it how nonsensical it was.

“Well, of course it does. How could it _not.”_

Something flashed in Maxine’s eyes for a moment, before dying just as quickly.

“...Yeah…”

She ignored the platitude, still inspecting the girl. After a moment, she grabbed another dress - this one sapphire blue. She held it in front of the girl, and grinned, pleased.

_“There_ you are, Maxine.” She said, tongue crawling across her bottom lip absentmindedly. “We may make a Vortex Club member out of you yet.”

Maxine smiled, just slightly. Victoria very pointedly looked away from it - trying to convince herself that the tiny flare of something white-hot and insistent in her gut didn’t have anything to do with it.

“...Max.” Maxine said softly, smile fading.

Victoria ignored that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that makes this the second longest chapter to date. The only longer one is the one where Chloe and Max play twenty questions and learn each other's names.
> 
> I think the next chapter might be even longer. I'm not sure. Maybe it'll just be a short conversation, but... there are a few ways I can see this mini-series ending.
> 
> Oh, and you get two chapters in as many days! Hooray! I felt like I shouldn't leave breaks for this mini-series, so you might also be getting a chapter tomorrow - and maybe even a fourth the day after, if this series drags on a little.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	14. Sandstorms, Part 3

“Oh, Christ - do you have to have a nosebleed the  _ second _ we get you in a decent dress?”

Max couldn’t stop the crawling, embarrassed sensation in her skin, like fire ants searching for food inside her. She dabbed at the blood leaking down to her bottom lip, and grimaced just a little when she automatically licked at it. It tasted like dimes, and something just a little bit salty.

She had always liked the taste of copper as a kid. She still liked it. But people called her a weirdo when she put a penny in her mouth, and they called her a freak when she said she didn’t mind the taste of blood - so she grimaced and wiped at the red staining her lips like it was a bothersome cobweb.

A moment later, though, a gentle hand was dabbing the blood away with a tissue. Victoria’s fingers brushed her lip, and she tried not to shiver  _ too _ obviously.

“What is  _ up _ with you and nosebleeds, Maxine?”

The blonde’s voice was softer than usual, considering the girl was so close. She fumbled for a response, for a moment, before Victoria pulled back - seemingly satisfied that she had stopped bleeding.

“I had thought you were faking them, for a while.” Victoria’s voice had sharpened into its usual no-nonsense tone as she trashed the tissue. “But no, you apparently just get them  _ constantly. _ Do you have blood pressure problems or something?”

“No…”

She didn’t mean for her tone to come out so weak and needling. It was just her normal speaking voice at this point.

Victoria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Max sent her a confused glance, but the blonde was already moving on.

“Anyway - the dress.”

Victoria inspected her image in the mirror, sidling up to stand behind her. Max looked into her reflection’s eyes, suddenly aware of her own breathing with her friend standing close enough for their shoulders to brush.

“Hmm…”

Victoria peered at her reflection. She tried not to fidget.

“Well, it works, I suppose… what do you think, Maxine?”

“What?”

Her voice came out uncharacteristically strong - volume at a normal human level for the first time in a week at least, and tinged with surprise. She tried to repress the automatic flinch at the sound of her own voice.

If Victoria noticed, she didn’t say anything.

“What do you think?” Victoria repeated, just a little impatience seeping into her tone - though she had been oddly composed this whole trip. She had never been patient - and she still wasn’t - but this was the closest Max had ever seen her come. “I mean,  _ you’re _ the one wearing it, you should get a say.”

“I…”

She stared at her reflection.

Something almost like a stranger peered back.

Her hair pulled back to expose her face. Just enough makeup on to hide her freckles and the bags under her eyes. Cherry lipstick. Clip-on earrings. Victoria clearly wasn’t  _ quite _ happy with what she could do just in the store with the supplies on hand, but she had been working at sculpting her into a stranger the past ten minutes or so.

The only thing Max could recognize were her eyes - still weak and petulant, wide and maya blue.

“I look… different.”

That wholly unhelpful statement made just a little of the usual impatience flash in Victoria’s paris green eyes. And yet, it vanished a moment later - expertly smothered.

She almost stared at the girl, wondering when Victoria had learned to control her temper - and why she was doing it  _ now. _

“Good different?” The blonde prodded, raising a sharp eyebrow.

“Uh…”

_ Was _ it a good different?

She didn’t like it.  _ At all. _ She looked too… noteworthy. Nothing but her posture blended in, like it should have. Nothing hid her.

She stood out like a sore thumb. Maybe if the line of her spine was confident, and her eyes were steely, she would’ve stood out in a better way. But as it was, she just looked like she was failing to be noteworthy.

She didn’t even have any jewelry. That would have been nice. Instead, the only thing she had was her exposed shoulder - sharp and thin.

It wasn’t a good different. She liked the old Max - the  _ real _ Max. The one with clothes nobody glanced at, with no skin exposed outside of what had to be exposed. The one that eyes slid over.

It was a  _ bad _ different.

“...It’s… good. I mean, I  _ should _ look different, right?”

Victoria blinked.

And then, a slow, steady, pleased smile worked its way onto her face. An approving smile.

_ Like I’m a pet that just did a trick. _

The phrase darted across her mind again - once again, smothered in a moment.

“Good. I’m  _ really _ glad you like it, Maxine.” Victoria had a full-blown  _ grin _ on her face now, sparkling and proud. “I was afraid you wouldn’t - you’ve got the whole  _ not wanting to be noticed _ thing going on most of the time.”

“But  _ this _ time, you’re going to make a splash. Enough skin showing to be confident, a straight back-”

Victoria grabbed her shoulders and righted her posture as she said this.

“-Head held high-”

She tilted Max’s head up, forcing her to look right into her reflection’s eyes.

“-And finally  _ confident.” _ Victoria finished, voice full of that very thing -  _ confidence. _

The one thing Max  _ didn’t _ have.

“...Yeah…”

Her voice was full of wavering uncertainty. But she couldn’t refuse - not with Victoria grinning at her like that, prideful and sharp and  _ happy. _

“You look  _ great.” _

She felt horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3. Yay.
> 
> I'm still really enjoying this little mini-series - and I'm glad to see that you guys are too. Or at least, those of you that have commented are. It's been quite a bit of fun, posting chapter-after-chapter in a short time frame like this. I've also been updating some of my fics I haven't touched in a while, so that's been fun too.
> 
> Just good times all around, pretty much.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	15. Sandstorms, Part 4

They end up staying at the store a little while longer.

Victoria ends up getting her a few more dresses. She also ends up getting her some makeup. And jewelry. And some decent hair product.

She appreciates the gesture. At least, she tells herself she does, even as her gut stirs uncomfortably at the thought of actually _using_ any of it.

It’s only when she gets back to her dorm and closes the door that the day hits her.

The blanket of heavy, comfortable silence is suddenly a constricting weight on her chest. She tries to breath, but vines crawl along her skin and restrain her. The comfortable walls feel like they’re closing in, and her reflection in the bathroom mirror is staring back at her with something that can only be described as terror.

Her limbs ache.

It strikes her that she hasn’t slept in two days.

She’s become addicted to her insomnia.

It strikes her that she hasn’t eaten in…

How long has it been?

Her thoughts swim. She clutches at her head, trying to fight off the sudden wave of panic - trying to just _breath,_ trying to make the world sit _still_ for a moment.

Oh _God._

She sees her reflection. A stranger. Someone with a confident, straight spine and a lifted head.

She sees the stranger behind her eyelids, and sees a child reflected in those stranger’s eyes. She sees wide, happy smiles and spindly legs.

She moans. It sounds like the cry of a dying animal when it leaves her.

How long? How long has it been since she ate?

_A wide grin tugging at her lips. The sun is bright - the neon rays attack her eyes, and she welcomes them with open arms._

How… how long has it been since she drank anything?

_The ground. The taste of copper._

_She had always liked that taste._

_Her lip burns. She bit her tongue, she thinks._

_She cradles her skull and wonders why anyone would do this._

The days swim. She remembers seeing Chloe’s text - the punk had liked her photography, had called it cool, it had been the highlight of her day-

The memory is fuzzy, now.

Her legs ache. She knows it’s because sleep is coming, whether she wants it or not.

But there is no rest for the wicked. And there is no rest for the plagued.

_Her smiles fade._

_She comes home with bruises._

_Her parents tell her not to engage. To ignore them. They’re looking for trouble, begging for a response - Max shouldn’t give it to them._

_She follows the advice._

_She comes home with bruises anyway._

She grasps at the elusive shadows of days past, trying to breath. She tastes bile.

It’s been… days, at least. She hasn’t eaten in _days._

That’s when the panic finally overtakes her.

Breaths become gasps. Gasps become choked sobs. Tears stream down her face.

The breaths stop coming.

Her lungs burn.

There’s a pressure filling her head.

She crumbles.

She’s on her knees. The world comes in flashes. The tiles are cold beneath her fingers.

She tastes bile. It burns in her throat.

Blaring waves of panic, thick and stabbing and unexpected, drown the world. It re-surfaces sometimes, in little glimpses - snapshots of reality.

_She hunches in on herself in class. Her eyes dart._

_She begins to speak softer._

Every time she tries to gather herself, another wave comes in. For every breath, there is suffocation. Every time she manages to grab onto _something - anything -_ there’s another memory to supercede it.

She grasps at the shopping trip. At Victoria’s easy smile.

Tries to breath.

_Her own face, a stranger. Victoria’s sharp grin, approving and prideful._

_“Confident.”_

_She can’t be, though._

_She can’t be seen._

She grasps at vague, bubbling memories. The taste of hot, unsweetened tea. Kate’s laughter when she hacks it up, and the unwilling smile that tugs at her lips when she hears it.

_Voices. Jeering. Laughter, sharp and cutting._

_She can’t let anyone see the tears._

_She can’t let them get to her._

_But they do._

_She can’t let anyone see._

_...So she’ll just have to not be seen._

She grasps.

And finds Chloe.

A breath comes in, sharp and cold and intoxicating. She had forgotten how good it felt to breath.

She clutches at her chest.

It’s wet.

Blood is streaming from her nose.

Sleep comes.

* * *

Victoria finds her.

She’s told that Victoria found her, anyway, when she wakes up in the nurse’s office. Apparently she had passed out on the bathroom floor, face smeared with dried blood.

When they ask her if she’s been getting enough sleep, she says she has. When they ask if she’s been eating, she says she has. When they ask if she’s hydrated, she says yes.

Victoria does nothing to hide her suspicion.

She’s let off with a warning to stay hydrated.

When she and Victoria leave, she’s expecting scolding. She hunches in on herself, a little, waiting for the inevitable.

A long moment passes.

“...I’m really glad you’re okay.”

She blinks.

Twice.

Thrice.

She glances at Victoria, then, who’s already looking like she wishes she hadn’t said that.

“I mean - you were passed out on the bathroom floor covered in blood, for God’s sake. You need to take better care of yourself, Maxine.”

The response comes without thought. Her voice is still quiet - which comes as something as a relief, considering she hadn’t really meant to say anything.

“Well, that’s what I have you for, right?”

Victoria turns to her, raising her eyebrows imperiously. Max shrinks, fiddling with her sleeves.

“...I guess so.”

The blonde’s voice is odd when she says that. Max sends her a tiny glance.

She’s looked away again.

“I just…”

Victoria trails off and makes a few frustrated gestures.

“I… just… don’t want you… like, doing anything stupid, y’know?”

Victoria barrels on before she can respond.

“Like, I don’t want you pulling another stupid move like this and… ending up in a bad place. I mean - you’re a member of the Vortex Club, after all. We can’t have you ruining our image.”

Victoria’s voice smooths when she says that. She starts sounding normal again. Still, Max can’t keep herself from staring at the girl for a long moment.

Victoria had never expressed something as nuanced as  _ concern _ before.

“...It’s… thanks. For looking after me.”

Victoria blinks and sends her a startled glance.

“It’s… no problem, I guess.”

There’s an awkward pause.

“...So - you need to eat, right?” Victoria says suddenly - though her tone still comes out a little bit odd. “We should go get some take-out. Make sure you don’t starve yourself again.”

Max hums in the back of her throat.

They get take-out. Victoria’s voice loses it’s odd timbre. Max feels far more at home with Victoria being her usual imperious, demanding, impatient self.

They sit across from each other, in booths. For the smallest moment, Max wants to sit next to Victoria - but she smothers the thought fast. Because she can see only too clearly the temptation to snuggle into the girl - the girl she had never realized was adorable when she was concerned - becoming too strong to resist. And she can very clearly imagine the likely reaction to  _ that. _

She avoids looking into the girl’s eyes for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there humans.
> 
> So. Max suffers from panic attacks. Probably a predictable turn of events, but still. I tried to write this as well as I could, but I'm not sure about it. I wrote it hitting suddenly, from nowhere, the second Max realizes what she's agreed to do - but it comes of very jarring on a re-read. I'm still posting it as-is, but I think I could've added a scene to smooth that transition out a little.
> 
> Still, though, I actually thought I wrote the attack itself... pretty well?
> 
> You tell me. I'm biased, after all.
> 
> This is odd, now. Because I kinda planned for the mini-series to end a different way, but now I'm imagining this being pretty much a whole arc weaved into the entire rest of the story, so...
> 
> I guess this is the end of the mini-series. Consider this an introduction to just... this entire part of the story. Just everything involving Victoria here on out is going to be pretty heavily tied in with this - because they're relationship, I think, is so heavily tied in with Max's issues that writing anything about those issues is going to have to address the blonde in the room.
> 
> This end note is getting a little long, so.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.
> 
> P.S: Turns out I forgot a section. Whoops.


	16. Exhalation and Exaltation

Chloe had one big, fatal flaw, and one deep, inescapable secret. This secret - this flaw - this crack in the shiny veneer that was her punk facade hounded her.  _ Especially _ when it came to Max.

Max, the world’s most adorable dork.

The secret was that Chloe was a helpless romantic.

She would never admit it, of course. She tried to avoid showing signs of it, too. She thought that maybe Rachel knew, or at least suspected, but she hadn’t said anything yet.

But she was a hapless romantic. No strings attached, total softy. She had a warm, mushy heart below all the layers of grinning confidence and chain-smoking badassery.

And Max was pulling at that part of her stronger than anyone else ever had.

They had met when she  _ texted the wrong number, _ for God’s sake. It was so cliche, but Chloe couldn’t bring herself to give a crap. Not when she was practically melting with helpless attraction.

She just wanted to give Max some cuddles, a box of chocolates, and a decent makeout session.

And it was so much worse, because she could see so clearly past the veneer Max put up when she was texting. The confident snark and sardonicism that only rarely caved.

And then there were the moments that really roped Chloe in. The moments when Max was simply the most adorable creature on planet earth - so painfully shy, so adorably clever, with that wide-eyed naivete hidden behind the damaged bullying victim.

And - though, as a romantic, Chloe tried to deny this - it certainly helped that she had a  _ very _ appealing neck.

Problem was, Rachel was apparently hopeless when it came to wooing nerds. Somehow, despite being a nerd herself, she had no idea how to get into a relationship with one.

(Chloe thought that this was Rachel’s biggest secret. She was a closet dork.)

But Chloe knew that the distance was just too big, if she really wanted to woo Max. Which she did.

Texting worked fine, if you were playing the slow game. She could maybe grow past Max’s walls with just texting. But it would be slow going, and less effective than something a bit more… personal.

Like a call, for example.

She had been thinking about getting Max into a call for at least a few days at this point. She wanted to hear the girl’s voice  _ so _ badly - she just  _ knew _ Max would sound just as adorable as she acted - and a call established a kind of… intimacy, that texting just didn’t.

Chloe rarely doubted herself.

And so - despite the gentle stirrings of anxiety in her gut - she sent Max a text.

**hey dork**

**you there?**

It helped that they already had playful nicknames, and that they knew each other’s real names for the moments they wanted to be… less playful.

There was a pause.

_ Yes. _

She sighed a little - glad she didn’t have to wait and worry - but the response penetrated her mind quickly, and the worry reared its head again.

**you got some time?**

_ Yes. _

She blinked.

**uh... not super enthused, huh?**

_ Oh. _

_ Right. Sorry. _

_ Hooray. The excitement. _

She couldn’t help the noise of amusement that escaped her, even as the familiar worry began to take on a slightly darker shade.

**is something wrong?**

Her foot began to jackrabbit.

_ Heh. _

_ Is it that obvious? _

She blinked again. Max wasn’t usually this... open, about not being okay.

**you wanna talk about it?**

_ I… _

_ I dunno. _

_ Not super sure it’s something I can put into words. _

That was…

Helpful?

It was the perfect segway, anyway.

She gripped the chance before it left.

**i could**

**call you?**

Silence.

It suddenly seemed so much more quiet in her room, when the only thing accompanying that quiet was the jerking motion of her foot.

Her fingers began to tap the back of her phone sporadically.

She wasn’t used to being… unsure.

_ That _

_ would be nice. _

...Oh.

She couldn’t help the triumph spreading in her gut, seeping into her ribs - even as the concern grew.

**cool**

But the concern only really became genuine worry when  _ Max _ called  _ her. _

The pause was incredibly short.

She lifted the phone. Barely-audible dial tone drone filtered into her ear.

_ “...Chloe?” _

Her breath hitched, just a little.

_ I  _ _ knew it _ _. _

She had  _ known _ Max would sound adorable.

“Max?”

Her voice came out softer then she had intended.

She strained to hear a reaction.  _ Any _ reaction. Even disgust - as unlikely as that was - would be better than this bubbling, sickening anxiety.

_ “Oh.” _

Max’s voice was even softer, that time.

It struck her that Max said ‘oh’ a lot in her texts, too.

_ “You… don’t sound like I expected.” _

“Is that… good?”

She hadn’t meant for her tone to take that needling quality, either.

_ “It’s… fine? I mean, you sound… nice…” _

She felt a familiar sardonic smirk stretch across her face, teasing and bright. The anxiety vanished.

It was just Max. Without the confident veneer and without the snark, but still - just Max.

“Just ‘nice’, then? I have the velvety tones of a siren, thank you.” She said proudly, trying to inject fake indignation into her tone.

Max snorted, very quietly, across the line.

_ “You wish.” _

Ah,  _ there _ was the snark.

“What’re you trying to say, dork? That I haven’t the voice of an angel?”

_ “What are.” _

She blinked.

“Huh?”

_ “Not ‘what’re’. What are.” _

She blinked again.

And then groaned.

“Oh geez, you’re a grammar nazi in person, too?”

Silence.

_ “...I… guess, yeah.” _

_ “...Sorry.” _

Oh God.

She was dealing with someone who couldn’t tell a joke from an insult.

Because of course Max couldn’t tell - she was sensitive and open-hearted and bullied.

“A  _ joke, _ Max, it was a  _ joke.” _ She emphasized carefully. “No need to get worked up over it.”

_ “...Oh. Right.” _

_ “...Sorry.” _

“And there is  _ also _ no need to apologize!” She said cheerily, leaning back in her seat.

_ “Right. Sorry.” _

“Okay, we’re banning to word sorry from your vocabulary from now on.” She said instantly, a tiny grin touching her lips. “You use it far too much, and always in the wrong context.”

_ “Do I? I… hadn’t noticed. Victoria says I apologize too much, I guess, but… she never really sounded… broken up about it? Like, she didn’t seem to… mind, all that much…” _

Oh, right. Victoria. The biggest roadblock to wooing Max.

...She liked Victoria less every time she heard something about her.

“Well, we are hereby banning the use of apologies in conversation until you learn to use them more sparingly.” She said, trying to keep a grip on the stirrings of resentment in her gut. “We simply can’t have you overusing a word, now can we?”

_ “Uh… yes?” _

“See, now you’re getting it!” Chock full of delight.

Max snorted again - soft, and quiet, and  _ dammit she was already getting addicted to the sound of it. _

_ “Wowsers. I’m really learning so much.” _

She really did prefer the snarky Max to the insecure one.

“‘Wowsers’? And you berated my use of fiddlesticks - clearly you too use childish slurs!”

Again, that tiny, quiet,  _ adorable _ snort.

_ “We’re all children, at heart.” _

“Truer words, Max.” She responded, as sagely as she could.

_ “Some of us more than others.” _

“Wha - hey!”

And Max  _ giggled. _

Like, a full on giddy  _ giggle, _ that completely melted her heart in record time.

Oh Christ.

She was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda the post-script to that mini-series, so I thought I would go ahead and upload it.
> 
> That feels like a good time to maybe take another break? I'm putting a question mark there because my head is absolutely flooded with ideas and I have no idea if they're going to manifest in another chapter or two before I start updating slowly again, but I'll probably not be uploading for a little after this.
> 
> And Chloe is back! Yay!
> 
> Max was always snarkier during the text conversations then she was IRL, so I decided to have a bit of a middle ground with the phone call. I think that not meeting with Chloe in person would help with Max's constant social anxiety, in that she would be a little more open with the medium of a phone between them.
> 
> This fic is tons of fun to write. I'm super happy so many of you are enjoying it.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.
> 
> P.S: This right align thing is my current solution to my 'thoughts being in italics' problem. I think it works pretty well, and it breaks up the page in what I find to be a really appealing way. I'm not going to edit the past chapters to include it yet, but when the fic is done - if I stick with the whole right align thing - I might.


	17. Extras: Beasts

When Victoria glanced up, Maxine was smiling.

For one awful, horrifying moment, her cold mask  _ slipped. _

Later, she would think that the moment it did was probably not dissimilar to the moment someone realizes they are about to die. Maybe it was dramatic, but she couldn’t help it. Drama had been a part of her view on anything that happened to her within the past year or so, and she thought that this event had at least some reason to be thought of that way.

Feeling that mask slip was almost like feeling her life slip, sliding nearly out of her grasp.

She fumbled for it, in that moment of panic that comes when a glass nearly slips off the table and you rush to grapple with it and keep it from shattering. She just barely managed to grab it, but the damage was done.

Maxine’s smile had vanished, and she was staring with something too close to interest for her liking.

Her mask had  _ slipped. _

_ Fuck. _

Fucking  _ Maxine. _

She just hadn’t been prepared, goddammit! 

She was always _so_ composed, too, it was always so easy to hide those little white-hot flares of _feelings_ that she didn’t _get,_ didn’t _understand,_ _couldn’t_ understand because understanding meant actually _investigating_ those feelings and _that_ was out of the question.

But she hadn’t been prepared.

She’d actually  _ relaxed _ for a moment.

  
That was  _ unacceptable. _

But fucking  _ Maxine. _

Maxine  _ fucking _ Caulfield just made it  _ so easy _ to relax, with that soft, quiet,  _ beautiful _ voice that was at once untouchable and obviously deferent. Pandering.  _ Weak. _

And she  _ hated _ that.

And  _ loved _ it.

_ Those _ were the feelings she was always most careful to not even  _ touch. _ Not with a twenty foot, cold steel pole that let absolutely nothing seep through it.

The way that deference, that pandering, that  _ vulnerability _ sparked something awful in her gut. Something selfish, and possessive, and white-hot in that insistent way that made it impossible to ignore.

It wasn’t even just average possessiveness. The wish to protect a vulnerable friend. No, that she could’ve confronted, even if she wouldn’t have been happy about it.

No,  _ this _ was  _ so much worse. _

She knew, even worse, that those feelings - unlike normal possessiveness - weren’t interested in protecting Maxine. Not even a little.

They wanted something that she  _ didn’t want to fucking know _ because the feelings were so goddamn  _ strong _ and she  _ knew _ that ignoring them would just be so much easier. So much better.

She had relaxed. Because something in that tone…

It wasn’t even a feeling, she knew. That thing she didn’t want to see. It was like… a great, awful beast in her gut. A feline, maybe. A panther, or lynel.

And Maxine’s tone was like a soothing balm for that awful beast. The kind of soothing that comes from indulging in an addiction. It helps so much in the moment, but it just makes the awful thing want  _ more, _ in time.

Maxine’s tone seemed to almost be  _ caressing _ that beast, running over it as it hummed and purred in contentment.

Maxine’s tone of absolute deference.

Of weakness.

Petulance.

_ Servitude. _

And it felt  _ so fucking good _ and she had just…

Relaxed.

And then she had glanced up, and Maxine’s smile was just  _ there, _ from fucking  _ nowhere, _ just  _ sitting there _ on her face and lighting up everything about her - all her ethereal, untouched beauty suddenly in a spotlight below that happy, tiny, wonderful smile.

She had relaxed. Her guard had been down.

And her mask had slipped.

It felt wrong when she slipped it on again. She could  _ tell _ it wasn’t quite right. Something in the lines of her face, in the corners of her mouth, felt just a little  _ strained _ in a way they hadn’t before.

She-

She had to  _ get the fuck out of here. _

“Well, that’s all.” She said, trying to inject her usual utter confidence into her voice. Still  _ wrong, stilted,  _ _ strained. _ “I’ll be out of your hair.”

Maxine blinked. She turned away from it, already starting to leave.

“Are you… sure? I mean, you could… stay…”

The beast purred again. She had to get Maxine to  _ stop that, _ to get that awful deference out of her voice - or she was liable to do something… bad.

Probably. She still didn’t want to know  _ what _ the beast wanted her to do, but she probably wouldn’t like it much.

She didn’t feel quite ready to respond, so she just waved the girl off as she swept out. She just managed to pull of a half-hearted version of her usual flourish.

She leaned against the hallway wall for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra little scene that came out of that flood of ideas I mentioned. An alternative perspective for the latter half or so of chapter 12.
> 
> This was a lot of fun. I really like writing Victoria. She's so... I dunno. There's something about her I really like writing.
> 
> Wow, I've nearly completely given up on subtext. Damn.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. After this, this fic is going on another short hiatus. I probably won't be waiting long to update, but don't expect one within the next few days.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	18. A Terrible Liar

She’s tired.

It’s a kind of half-formed thought, stirring in the back of her mind and making the thinnest amount of something nauseous begin to stew in her gut. She’s tired. Which is a very bad sign.

It means that she’s close to being asleep. It means that she has to go to bed. It means that  _ Chloe _ has to go to bed. It means that this conversation is nearly over.

And yet, Chloe hasn’t mentioned that it’s late. Her voice is still as steady and wonderful as ever.

Chloe has a perfect voice.

**“Uh… dork? Buddy oh pal?”**

She startles something awful, nearly dropping the phone. She secures it against her ear a little more tightly then is strictly necessary, and words spill out of her before thought can really arrive fully.

“Oh God, I’m sorry, I wasn’t even listening, my mind drifted - I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just-”

**“Woah, woah! Calm down there, Max. Come on. Breathe.”**

She forced herself to stop.

Took in a breath.

Out.

In.

...Out.

“...Sorry.” She repeated, voice weak and quiet again.

**“I thought we banned that word?”**

She couldn’t help but snort, though she managed to mostly repress the ugly sound.

“Right. Apologies, I mean.” She said, still quiet but with a bit of snark.

That’s the best part.

If she were talking to Chloe face to face-

_ (Her heart hitched at just the thought.) _

-she wouldn’t be able to pull off a joke like that in a million years. She was never able to say something like that around Victoria, for example. But in a phone call, it was easy.

Well. Normally it wouldn’t be. A phone call with Victoria would never have her sassing any, either.

But talking with  _ Chloe _ on the phone was easy, anyway. Especially with her newfound mantra.

_ Don’t think about this too much. _

It was a phrase that bounced around in her head whenever Chloe said anything that made her pause, and begin to wonder.

_ Don’t think about this too much. _

**“Slippery, dearest dork. But not slippery enough.”**

_...Dearest? _

_ Don’t think about this too much. _

It really did work wonders.

**“Any form of apology is banned, henceforth. Your slipperiness will not be tolerated.”**

“Henceforth?” She answered. “Didn’t know you had a thesaurus on hand, Chloe - you  _ certainly _ didn’t already know that word.”

And she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Because  _ Christ, _ her voice was  _ loud. _

It was like her voice had slipped out of her grasp for a moment, and answered for her. She certainly hadn’t meant to say anything so  _ rude _ \- and she hadn’t meant to be that damn  _ loud _ either.

_ She’ll hate you, she’ll be hurt, nobody likes being insulted like that, you’ve done it now - your first good friend since Victoria and you’ve already fucked it up, you barely even managed a conversation- _

She was cut off by laughter.

Every thought left her.

Suddenly, the thought that it was good that she wasn’t talking with Chloe face-to-face seemed completely ridiculous - because she had never wanted to hear a sound unfiltered more then she did right now.

The laugh tapered off - and, for just a moment, she nearly asked Chloe to keep laughing, and  _ God _ she had never been happier to have a filter then right now.

**“Welp, you caught me. It’s on page two-hundred-and-three - a synonym for ‘from now on’. I wanted to use big girl words to impress you, so I cracked open a book for the first time in three weeks.”**

It took a second for the words to register - but, when they did, she couldn’t help but laugh. Luckily, she managed to cut most of the awful sound off, but a little bit managed to escape her.

**“Oh.”**

She blinked.

That was… a weird tone of voice that she had yet to hear from Chloe.

“What’s up?” She said - tone quiet again, thank God.

**“Nothing! I’m cool, I’m - I’m good. All good over here.”**

Chloe’s voice cracked.

She sat up, worry beginning to stir in her gut.

“What? What’s wrong? Did I-”

She cut that thought off  _ fast. _

_ It was the laugh. _

Of  _ course _ it was the laugh - her laugh was ugly, incredibly so, she had always known that - loud and uncontrolled and just  _ awful. _

And Chloe was trying to spare her feelings.

“It was the laugh.” She whispered.

**“W-what? What’re you talking about? What was the laugh?”**

Oh gosh - Chloe was a  _ horrible _ liar.

“I know, I’m sorry - I tried to hold it back, I won’t - I’ll hold it back next time. Promise.” She whispered - and though her voice came out weaker and more wavering then ever, the promise was firm.

**_“What?!”_ **

She jumped a little, jerking the phone back.

She delicately put it to her ear again, just as Chloe started talking.

**“Oh - oh God. You don’t - you don’t think your laugh is** **_ugly?_ ** **Surely not?”**

She blinked.

...Okay, maybe Chloe was a better liar then she had given her credit for.

“You don’t - you can tell the truth, you don’t have to lie. It’s nice that you’re trying to spare my feelings, but…”

She hunched in on herself. Chloe really must think she was dumb if she wouldn’t drop it already.

She had promised to hold it back from now on - what was Chloe even looking to accomplish? She  _ knew _ her laugh was awful already, it wasn’t like lying would help anything.

**“S -** **_spare your feelings?”_ **

“...Uhm…”

Chloe sounded… weird.

**“I - you’re… oh God, you’re** **_serious.”_ **

“...Yes?” She whispered.

This was really the oddest thing about this conversation yet.

**“You’re laugh is magical.”**

“W-  _ what?” _

The word came out both incredulous, and a little amused.

Just a little.

Because she had  _ never _ heard a laugh described as  _ magical _ outside of really crappy romance dime-store novels.

And then, anything funny about the situation leaked away - because if Chloe thought she was dumb enough to fall for that, then she must’ve really seemed like an idiot.

**“...Uh… I - not that, you know - I just - it sounds good, alright? You have a nice laugh. Is all. So. Y’know.”**

This was really weird.

One second, Chloe seemed to think she was dumb enough to fall for really obvious lies, but said them very firmly. Then, the next, she was stuttering over something that might have been believable (or at least, closer to believable), it if weren’t for the fact that her delivery of the lie was so obviously flustered and awkward.

...But there was no reason to not let her off the hook.

Besides, it wouldn’t be a problem if she just managed to keep the laugh in check next time.

_ I did promise, after all. _

“...Okay.” She said.

She heard Chloe breath out a sigh of relief, and wondered how a troublemaker like her could be so terrible at lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah. Misunderstandings.
> 
> Hey! So! Uh, remember when I actually wrote this fic? Good times, amiright? Well, we're bringing it back, folks!
> 
> I'm not sure about this chapter, but I'm kinda digging it, so? Is all good, probably.
> 
> I'm keeping the right align. For nowsies. I'd hereby like to apologize to anyone who gets a headache from it, or anything like that.
> 
> I think next chapter will be the party? Probably? I mean, I might have an extra chapter in there for funsies, but I think it's party time. And if it feels like there's a lot more buildup for this party then there should be, then you are quite perceptive. Just hold on a little while longer, and we'll get Max back in that dress.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	19. What's in a Name

Max stared at herself.

Well. _Herself._

If there was any time she looked _nothing_ like herself, it would be right now.

Victoria grinned at her reflection, sharp and pleased. Familiar.

“Well, Maxine - I don’t believe we’ve met. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Max didn’t laugh.

“...Max.” She corrected softly, even though she had long since given up on hoping that Victoria would use her name.

Victoria snorted.

Well, maybe _snorted_ was the wrong word. She let out a tiny huff of dismissive amusement, anyway.

“Not tonight.” Victoria said. “And, hopefully, never again.”

Victoria settled her hands on Max’s shoulders, and peered at her reflection. Max almost felt those eyes boring into her.

“You’re _Maxine.”_ Victoria said - and something about the way her voice lilted around the name, suggested there was _something_ there. “Tonight. Tonight, you’re going to stand tall. Tonight, you’re going to tilt your shoulder, and show off that skin. Tonight, you’re going to look directly into people’s eyes - and you’re going to say-”

Victoria drew herself up, and her voice was clear as polished glass.

_“I am Maxine Caulfield.”_

“Say it.” Victoria whispered, into her ear. She felt a shiver drip down her spine.

“Say your name, Maxine.”

“I’m… I’m M-Maxine Caulfield.”

Something awful lurched in her gut.

_You’re Max._ A voice whispered in her ear.

But that voice wasn’t Victoria’s. That voice didn’t make an enticing feeling crawl along her guts. That voice didn’t make her feel like she was going to melt.

That voice wasn’t sharp, or cold, or demanding.

It was just her.

And, no matter what - she would never be as strong as Victoria.

_“Again.”_ Victoria bit out - and something in her tone wasn’t quite right.

Something _very_ satisfied.

“I’m Maxine Caulfield.” She said again - and her voice came out a little bit stronger, this time.

_You’re Max._ The voice whispered - and it sounded nauseous.

_“_ _Again!_ _”_

Victoria’s eyes bubbled in the mirror, staring into her reflection.

She looked like a predator.

“...I’m Maxine.” She whispered.

No voice whispered back this time.

Victoria _grinned._

_“Good girl.”_

A tiny noise left Max’s throat.

...She didn’t like that.

Victoria’s voice sounded like it was coated in something thick and velvety. It pulsed as it left her throat, and there was a kind of… _purr_ to it. Something throaty.

And satisfied - though at the same time, somehow; 

_hungry._

“Now-” Victoria said - and there was still an odd, throaty note in her voice, though she sounded mostly normal again.

“Time to party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I agree that Max is a good girl, Victoria, I don't think that this is the way I'd want that conveyed.
> 
> So. I feel like I should mention some things before next chapter.
> 
> I have no idea how long next chapter will take. I might release it tomorrow, if I really get into writing it - which I might. I might release it in a week. I might take another big break like last time. I have no idea. But I do think that next chapter will be the longest one yet to make up for that.
> 
> I've pretty much separated this fic in my mind as the 'before party' and 'after party' sections. How I plan a lot of this is actually 'so this happens before the party, and then it becomes important in this part after the party'. Or something like that. 'These characters interact like this before the party, so we can have this powerful moment during/after the party'.
> 
> That's why I also feel the need to note - the party might actually be multiple chapters long. It might not be - in which case it will pretty much just be a dividing point between two sections - but if it is, then... shit might go down. I dunno. You dunno. Nobody knows!
> 
> I planned to have more Rachel and Chloe interaction, but. Guess we'll have to do that later. I promise, Rachel will get some focus. Just... later.
> 
> And, just really quickly - I'd like to thank you all for all the support on this fic. I don't want to really harp on about this, but. Seriously. You guys are crazy. I'd especially like to thank all the consistent commenters - uh, Tangent101, Ryan00000 (I hope I got the amount of 0s right there), Stygian Vanguard, uh... Rainboq. Etc. Those are just the ones I remember off the top of my head, but. You know who you are. But even anyone who's read far enough to get here, I'd like to thank. Your support means the world.
> 
> I guess that's all. Get settled in, and don't hold your breath waiting for that next chapter. It'll probably take a bit. And sorry this note was so long, and the chapter was so short.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	20. The Party, 1: Spiderweb Threads

Victoria Chase looked perfect.

This, of course, was nothing particularly special. The girl in question often looked perfect. Rachel thought that Chase was one of those people who refused to  _ not _ look perfect, even to close friends.

Rachel had never taken the time to learn the different kinds of dresses, or really much about clothes in general. She mostly just wore what was comfortable - and she looked great in it, thank you.

Not that she meant to be narcissistic. But, honestly, telling herself that she wasn’t beautiful was just impossible. She was actually fairly sure she had given three different people sexual awakenings in one form or another. Which, she had to admit, was a whole new level of flattering.

Honestly, one of the biggest reasons she had become such quick friends with Chloe was that her bestie  _ refused _ to treat her differently because of her status or looks. They had met in a memorable instance of Chloe calling her a nitwit, which remained one of her more clever insults.

Anyway. Chase.

With any other girl, looking any other way, Rachel would’ve thought that the comfortable-looking clothes were worn to be just that. Comfortable.

But with Chase, she couldn’t help but read a little deeper.

Yes, the clothes  _ looked _ comfortable - and they probably were, to a certain extent. But Rachel doubted that it was a really significant part of why Chase was wearing them.

Because everybody else had taken the time to dress up. Which made Chase - the frontrunner of the party and the one everybody wanted to appeal themselves to - look like she was snubbing the dress code at her  _ own _ party.

Well - everyone but Rachel and her plus one had taken the time to dress up.

Which kinda ruined Chase’s whole deal.

That was really a good example of her and Chase’s general dynamic.

“Chase!” She called, loudly, unable to help her sparkling grin.

She thought, sometimes, that in another life, her and Chase might’ve been friends.

“Amber.” Chase said flatly, without turning to her.

She skidded into Chase’s field of view, and gave her the widest smile she had on offer.

Chase raised a cold, sharp eyebrow.

“Huh. Casual clothes? You stealing my look, Chase?”

Something like a spark flew across Chase’s eyes - like someone had struck a rock against the flint of her pupils.

She didn’t look tempted to smirk.

“Presuming a lot, aren’t you, Amber - thinking ‘ _ your’ _ look is worth stealing.”

Rachel nearly laughed.

“Well, you’re looking good, blondie.” She said, with a wolfish grin.

Chase’s lips tightened.

“...Thank you.”

_ God, _ she was perfect.

Just the way her tongue rolled around that  _ thank you _ \- like it felt foreign in her mouth. Her tied back hair, her sculpted cheekbones, her sharp eyebrows - everything about her was just so  _ perfect. _

And Rachel had always loved ruining perfect things.

“Well, no need to thank me, Viccy-”

She just barely managed to catch the repressed flinch. Chase was getting better at stamping those down.

“After all - I doubt you’ve thanked people for the last hundred compliments, hm?” She finished, with a sharp glance and the hint of a grin playing on her lips.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Chase said - and her voice was perfect too, sharp but monotone, cold but uncaring. “It would be unbelievably rude of me to not express my gratitude. Besides - I’m not secretive when I’m flattered.”

Chase raised an eyebrow at her again, and a little thrill went through her.

“Why, between the two of us, Dawn-”

Now it was Rachel’s turn to flinch.

“-I think you’re more likely to brush aside a compliment.”

Rachel shrugged with a sharp grin, not even a little faked.

“Well, I’ve got more then I need.”

Chase gave her a sharp look.

“But never more then you want.”

The jab was sharp and personal, and it was the first one that stung.

“Pot? Kettle.”

Chase turned away from her, like she was a spare bit of grime under the blonde’s shoe.

“Mm. As interesting as this discussion has been, Amber, you’re unable to hold water. As usual. Perhaps you should start using those swimming lessons.”

_ Ouch. _ Another personalized one.

Rachel grinned.

Chase wanted it personal? Fine. She could play that game.

“But I wouldn’t want to make you  _ embarrassed _ again, Viccy!”

_ That _ got a reaction. For a moment, every one of the cold iron sheets between Chase and her vanished - and Viccy sent her a sharp, icy look, with foggy loathing brimming in her pupils.

Rachel grinned back, sharp and dangerous.

Her heartbeat thudded in her ears.

“Once again, Amber,” Viccy whispered - and her tone was prickly, sharp edges poking through the velvet coating of her voice - “you tread ice thinner then is safe.”

Rachel leaned in - and she could hear Viccy’s erratic breathing and taste the loathing in the air.

“Why live, if you don’t take a few risks?” She whispered back, with a tiny grin.

The steps were perfect. People were trying not to be obvious about how they stared.

The legendary Chase-Amber rivalry, boiling over again.

Viccy leaned back first.

The sheets of iron slammed home again.

“...It was...  _ nice, _ talking to you, Amber, but I’ve got projects of greater import to toy with.”

Rachel grinned.

“You and your  _ toys, _ Chase.”

If it had been another time, and another world, Chase might’ve smiled.

* * *

It was incredibly lucky, that the bathroom was unoccupied when they stumbled in.

* * *

Chloe was just floating around.

She wasn’t as good at that as Rachel was. She mostly kept to herself. She had never really found people that appealed to her, with very few exceptions. Rachel was one of those exceptions, but she was pretty much the only one.

_ (She didn’t count Max yet. Max would be on the list when they met. _

_ She couldn’t wait to add her.) _

She wasn’t really a  _ party person _ \- and yet, Rachel insisted on dragging her along. Really, she was rarely of any use at these things - sometimes Rachel would drag her along and make witty comments about people with their backs turned, that Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at. Occasionally, Rachel would want to have Chloe pose as her girlfriend. She had kissed Rachel more times then she could count, honestly.

She couldn’t exactly say it was unpleasant - but she and Rachel agreed that they were meant to be just friends.

Rachel always seemed oddly interested in First-Name-Doesn’t-Really-Matter Chase at these parties. That was how Chloe had mentally labeled her, a long time ago. Apparently, Chase and Rachel had been long-time… rivals? That was the word Rachel used, but she grinned oddly whenever she did, so Chloe was a little suspicious. They had apparently been in swim class together, once upon a time, and had been bitter acquaintances ever since. Chloe didn’t even know what had happened between them, but she supposed that - just like Chase’s first name - it didn’t really matter.

They were idle curiosities, really. Not of any importance.

She leaned against a wall, and sighed. Adjusted her beanie.

...She needed a smoke break.

Luckily, a balcony door was right there.

* * *

The city lights played against the asphalt below.

She took a heavy drag from the cigarette, and exhaled it through her nose.

Inhale.

…

Exhale.

“Can I bum a smoke?”

She glanced up.

There was a figure, enshrouded in the doorway. The light from inside lit the edges of her form, and muffled shrieks of laughter filtered past her.

Chloe got the sudden feeling that the perfect framing was intentional.

She was beautiful, in exactly the way Chloe wasn’t remotely interested in. Her blonde hair was tied back in a perfect tail, no strands escaping it. Her jaw was sharp, and her eyes were cold as metal in Winter.

Still.

She gave the pack a firm shake (lifting it from where she had been about to stow it away) and offered a lifted cigarette to blondie.

“Thanks.”

The word rolled off the girl’s tongue oddly, like she wasn’t quite used to saying it.

“No prob.”

She took another drag of her own smoke as blondie came up next to her, leaning off the balcony in a pose almost exactly like her’s. Except blondie’s was too…  _ practiced. _ Too perfect to be natural, too picturesque to be relaxed.

She breathed out. Foggy smoke billowed into the cool nighttime air.

“...You’re the one who planned the party.” Chloe said. It wasn’t really a question.

It wasn’t quite a revelation either, though. It was like… she had grasped at something that she had already known, but hadn’t quite actively remembered. 

Like someone mentioning a scene in a movie you watched - a scene that you hadn’t quite  _ forgotten, _ but hadn’t really  _ remembered _ either. One that you could grasp at when asked, but didn’t really think about.

“Chase.” Chloe finished. It was a party at the Chase household, under the Chase name.

Blondie glanced at her.

“...Yes. That’s me.” She raised a cool eyebrow. “And you are?”

“Chloe.” She said. “Chloe Price.”

“A pleasure, Chloe Price.”

They were quiet for a moment.

A muffled laugh filtered through the cracked doorway.

“I don’t remember you being on the guest list.” Blondie said, giving her a half-glance, half-glare.

She wasn’t insulted.

“I’m Rachel Amber’s plus one.”

She wasn’t insulted, because being Rachel’s plus one always meant you were in the background.

Not that Chloe minded. Lone wolf, and all that.

Blondie’s perfect mask cracked, a little. A flash of something like resentment - or maybe disgust - flashed across her face.

“...Ah. Yes, I remember now. She’s mentioned you.”

Chloe sent Blondie a glance.

“You talk to Rachel?”

_ In a friendly capacity? _ Was the unsaid end to the question. Blondie seemed to catch it.

“Not exactly,” Blondie said, her tone of voice oddly thick, “but she’s not exactly… secretive.”

Chloe let out a reluctant huff of amusement.

“Yeah, that’s my Amber, all right.”

A lull.

Lights glittered on the streets below.

“...Well. Thank you for the smoke, Chloe Price.”

She waved off Blondie’s thanks. “It was nothing, Chase.”

Chase straightened, and flicked the smoldering remains of her smoke off the railing with a single movement.

Chloe took quick note of how brutal and efficient that movement was.

“Of course it was nothing.” Blondie seemed tempted to sneer, but didn’t. “I’m not thanking you because it was difficult on your part. I’m thanking you because it benefitted me.”

And with that cheerful parting note, she left.

Chloe didn’t glance back as she did.

...She couldn’t say she would miss the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So! Uhm! Remember when I said the party might be multiple parts long, and that I might be releasing it today if I got really caught up in writing?
> 
> Well, I was dead right!
> 
> Happy early chapter, everyone!
> 
> Where's Max, you ask? And what's happening?
> 
> Good questions.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	21. The Party, 2: I Thought I Knew So Much

Max was freaking out.

It vaguely reminded her of having a panic attack. The thought of which still nearly sent her into a panic attack.

She had  _ had a fucking panic attack. _ The very idea was ridiculous.

_ Her! _ Maxine Caulfield-

Her head spun.

Max. Max Caulfield.

It was safer not to think about her full name right now.

She still hadn’t spoken to a soul. She  _ couldn’t. _ Not in this environment, in this dress - in this  _ re-branded her. _

For a moment, a half-familiar spike of white-hot anger went straight through her chest. Painful, and unbidden.

It hurt to think.

She didn’t like this.

She  _ didn’t like it! _

Her hands ran into her hair.

Her breaths went shallow.

She didn’t even have the comforting feeling of her bangs, hanging between her fingers.

Because her hair was tied back.

Another spike went through her, between her fifth and sixth ribs. Hot. Thorny.  _ Painful. _

_ Anger. _

She had almost forgotten what it felt like, to be angry.

Once. Once, she had been angry. Once, she had been stomped upon - and she had cried at the injustice of it all, cried hot tears of shame and rage.

But not anymore.

_ Not anymore. _

The anger died in a wave of fear.

Blaring. Loud.  _ Consuming, overwhelming, filling- _

“Hey -  _ hey, hey there _ \- breath. Shhhh.  _ Breath.” _

Victoria.

A painful gasp. Her eyes watered.

A gentle hand on her back - rubbing soothing circles against her skin.

And guiding her out onto a balcony.

_ So Ice Queen Victoria won’t be seen with a blubbering mess. _

And yet - the expected shame never came.

“Hey…  _ shhh… _ it’s alright, Maxine, it’s alright-”

Suddenly, the nauseousness gave way.

To  _ rage. _

She threw the hand off her shoulder, and whipped around.

_ Red flashes. _

_ She had forgotten this feeling. _

_ Bubbling, provoked, like brilliant eyes dilating - radii grew, abyss thickened. _

_ She knew nothing. _

_ The words were ripped from her throat - foggy, uncomprehended, from something at her very core; buried so deep she had thought it dead. _

_ Defiance. _

“My name is  _ MAX!” _

Victoria stumbled back a step - icy paris-green eyes wide and unfiltered.

And, just like that - the anger vanished.

She fell back.

“Oh God - I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

For a moment, Victoria was just staring at her.

Something happened in her eyes. Something watery seemed to flood her irises - even while sparks flew from her flinty pupils.

She stared, hunched in on herself, filled with hot shame and icy nauseousness, mixing together in a lukewarm slew of something painful.

And then, sheets of iron slammed home in Victoria’s eyes.

“No. You  _ didn’t _ mean it.”

And then the blonde was standing straight - and every inch Victoria had on her was suddenly more obvious then ever.

“This is for your  _ own good, _ Maxine.”

She felt herself stumble back, and she gripped the railing - because suddenly Victoria was  _ right there, _ and her eyes were sharp and impossibly cold.

Controlling.

_ Willful. _

“Your name.  _ Say it.” _

She floundered.

Her breaths shallowed.

“I said  _ say it.” _ Victoria said - and there was no room in her voice for mercy.

“M-Ma-Maxine.”

Victoria grinned - but it wasn’t the same grin. Not the wide, approving, predatorial one from the bathroom.

This one was ice cold, and sharp as daggers.

“Good. Again, now - no stuttering this time, hm?”

There was nothing yielding in her voice this time. Nothing satisfied. Nothing kind, or approving, or-

Or loving.

_ That _ was the emotion she hadn’t been able to put her finger on.

Loving.

The love was gone now.

Suddenly, Victoria wasn’t very pretty at all.

“Maxine.” She repeated - her head hung, her voice barely a whisper.

A cold, pale hand with thin fingers wrapped around her chin, and tilted her head back up.

Beautiful eyes peered directly through her.

“Like you mean it this time, okay?”

Something about Victoria’s voice suggested that she thought she was being kind.

But there was nothing kind in those eyes.

Max recognized the tone. It was…

It was the fake, condescending one she had used in class, before she and Max were friends.

It was the tone of an icy veneer, with only steel-cold confidence behind.

Victoria expected  _ obedience. _

There wasn’t a choice.

_ (...But that wasn’t true.) _

“Maxine.” She said again - and her voice was soft. Defeated. Trampled.

Not clear.

Not clean.

Not sharp.

Not confident.

And yet -  _ and yet _ \- Victoria smiled, like she had done it exactly right.

A hand tucked a hair behind her ear - gentle. Maybe even loving.

It meant nothing.

A shiver dripped down her spine.

For the first time - she wasn’t sure if it was arousal, or fear.

_ “There’s my girl.” _

She trembled.

Victoria cupped her cheek, and her thumb traced beneath Max’s eyelid - like it was wiping away phantom tears.

“You know I only want what’s best for you, Maxine.”

_...I  _ _ thought _ _ I knew that. _

She nodded meekly.

“Hey - look at me, Maxine.”

She glanced up - and regretted it.

Victoria smiled at her. Gentle and soft.

_ Possessive. _

“You know I care about you, right?” She whispered.

“O-of course!” Max said instantly.

Of course Victoria cared about her.

...Why else would she do any of this?

_ “Good.” _ Victoria said, with another cold, condescending,  _ masked _ smile - like she was a child that answered a question right.

_ Or a pet that just did a trick. _

“And, because I care - I only want what’ll make you happy. This is for your  _ own good, _ Maxine.”

She didn’t dare answer.

“Say it, Maxine. Say that this is for your own good.”

“This… this is f-for my own good.”

The words tasted sweet and rotten in her mouth.

_ “There _ we are. That wasn’t hard, was it?”

_ It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. _

“N-no. It… it wasn’t hard.”

“And you believe it, right?”

She couldn’t catch the pause before it had already passed.

Victoria’s face hardened.

Before she even had a chance to say anything, Victoria cut her off.

“You don’t think I care about you.”

“No!” She cried, before she even had a chance to really think. “No, I-”

“But you don’t think I want what’s best for you?”

“I…”

She closed her eyes.

“...I do.”

Her voice barely managed not to waver.

Victoria didn’t answer, for a moment.

“...Well. Good. Just… know that this is all because I want you to be happy.”

_ (...But-) _

She crushed the voice.

Victoria was her friend.

Her  _ friend. _

And she was acting like - like she was some stranger on the street, or a possessive child.

Victoria was her  _ friend. _

And Max trusted her.

* * *

And yet, the moment Victoria was gone - she cracked.

Her hands trembled as the screen of her phone lit up.

The number was dialed before she could think.

_ Bbbring. _

_ Bbbring. _

_ Bbbr- _

**“-Chloe Price, at the service of whatever whore called me?”**

She closed her eyes.

Even just Chloe’s perfect voice grounded her.

“Sorry.” She whispered.

**“Oh, God - Max? I - I didn’t mean that, I didn’t know it was you, I didn’t even check the number - shut up, Rachel, I’m trying to have a phone call here!”**

“Rachel?” She repeated, softly.

**“Yeah - uh, she’s the stoner friend.** **_I swear to God, Rache,_ ** **if you don’t be quiet-”**

“Oh, I’m - I’m interrupting you.” She mumbled, hunching in on herself-

_ (When had she fallen on the floor?) _

-and trying to repress the shame brewing in her gut. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think. I’ll leave you to-”

**“No! Jesus, Max - we’ve had this talk before - talking to you** **_isn’t, a, waste._ ** **Period. You just caught me at a - Rachel, don’t you dare-!**

...Hello?”

She blinked.

“...Hello?”

“Yeah, hi! - Chlo, stop, I’m trying to -  _ heh _ \- I’m trying to talk to her!”

She heard a distant, oddly Chloe-like voice.

“Uh - who’re you, again?”

She could  _ hear _ the grin in the person’s voice.

“Oh, hiya, I’m - oh, hold on one moment, Chloe’s being a big baby. Did I tell you about when she did LSD? She thought she could take it, for some reason - Chloe, geez, I’m trying to tell a story here!”

The stew of shame, embarrassment, and fear in her stomach was already dissipating. An unfamiliar smile, wide and giddy and a little sly, began to stretch her face.

“Are you this mysterious ‘Rachel’? Because if so, you have to tell me  _ every _ embarrassing story one of these days.”

She heard a perfect, sparkling laugh.

“Oh, I like you already - Max, right? Whoops, hold up -  _ Jesus, _ Chloe, calm down, I’m giving it back! It was nice talking to you, M- alright, alright!

**Uh… hi. Sorry about her.** **_Shut up, Rache._ ** **I’m gonna get somewhere a little more private - uh, what’s up?”**

She was already feeling a little stupid for calling.

She already felt nearly fine again.

“I just… wanted to hear your voice.” She whispered - and her face felt like it was frying against her skull.

**“...Oh.”**

She couldn’t help but snicker.

“You say that a lot.”

**“Uhm. I. It’s. I just kinda… default to it? I -** **_shut. Up. Rachel.”_ **

She felt a wide smile stretch her face again.

“What’s Rachel saying?”

**“She’s just being her usual unbearable self -** **_I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING GOOD I’VE EVER SAID ABOUT YOU!_ ** **\- you know what, maybe I should just go outside -** **_gimme the jacket, Rache.”_ **

She giggled into her palm. It was an ugly sound, nasally and awful.

She let herself be awful, though.

_ Just this once. _

“Aww, what made  _ bad gurl _ Chloe all flus-

**_Go. Away. Rachel.”_ **

That almost got her.

For a moment, her head fell back - and a wave of amusement went over her.

She choked.

Because the laugh that had just threatened to bubble up was a bit more forceful then she had been ready for.

**“Woah - hey** **_,_ ** **you - you alright there, Maxxie?”**

She made a tiny, disbelieving noise.

_ “Maxxie?” _

**“...Uh. That’s. Max, I mean. Max.”**

“No, I… I mean. You can call me whatever.” She said instantly - and felt red-hot itchiness crawl along her face.

**“Oh. Then… uh. Uhm. Right, uh. Gimme a moment here, M - Maxxie.”**

“...Okay.” She whispered.

_ Maxxie. _

Warmth curled contentedly in her stomach.

And, suddenly, the creak of door hinges pierced the barely-there pressure of the silence.

She looked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that my first cliffhanger?
> 
> I think it might just be.
> 
> I really like writing these calls. And we get some more Rachel! I'm already in love with her, and she's gotten like. Three scenes.
> 
> Oh, and you remember when Victoria had a cute little mostly-repressed crush? Good times, eh?
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	22. The Party, 3: Meetings

And there she was.

...Sometimes, Max thought people talked too much.

They needed it. People needed to talk, needed to socialize. Humans were pack creatures, and she was no different.

But sometimes, there just weren’t quite words.

People talked about wanting to lose their memories. About wanting to re-watch something for the first time, to re-play their favorite game like they had the very first time.

Max wanted to relive the moment she saw Chloe the first time.

It wasn’t anywhere near the best Chloe had ever looked. But, really, it hardly mattered. It was the impact of seeing her, for that first time, that really got her.

She had been wearing Rachel’s jacket - brown tweed, that smelled like dust. The soft, mostly-yellow light from the crack in the doorway had touched the edges of her left side, and one of her eyes had been dilated from it.

Max’s first thought was that the punk look wasn’t supposed to be her type.

Chloe’s lips parted - and she would never quite forget that, either. The way her chapped lips separated, sticking together just that tiniest bit in the nipping, chlorophyll-scented air.

“Oh.”

And, really, what better first word to be spoken between them?

Max wasn’t a risk-taker.

But she didn’t even really have time to think, before her lips were parting too, because she could never forget that perfectly flawed voice. Even unfiltered for the first time, she couldn’t mistake it.

_“Chloe?”_ She breathed - and she was supposed to panic, the first time they met, but instead her voice was choked and disbelieving.

A pause, that seemed to last forever and end before it could even really pass.

“Max?”

* * *

“Viccy!”

Her lip tightened.

She couldn’t deal with this. With _more_ of this. But Dawn never missed a chance to mess with her, to get her flustered, and that was exactly why Victoria hated her so much.

She turned against her better judgement.

Her nerves were frayed. Her heart was odd, not quite beating right. Some stew of emotion bubbled in her gut, and she didn’t dare parse any of it.

And seeing Dawn again broke her.

She grabbed the girl’s wrist, and her grip was tight enough to bruise.

_“Quiet. Now.”_

Dawn threw up her eyebrows.

And grinned.

“Why, you minx - can’t ever get enough, can you?”

She couldn’t even be angry right.

Nothing was right.

But, even though Dawn loved messing with her, she ran along with her when Victoria rushed to the closest door.

Well. The closest door that she knew didn’t lead to the balcony.

She yanked open a door - and it was to a closet, thank God, though she couldn’t even take the time to think about how absurdly risky this was.

Dawn’s eyes sparkled like amber in the dark.

“Geez - what’s got a bee in your bonnet this time, Viccy?” Amber whispered - and her breath was hot and humid against Victoria’s face.

_“Shut up and fuck me.”_

Dawn grinned.

“As her majesty commands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time you're reading this, I'm busy writing that smut scene in full. If I ever finish and publish it, I'll link it here.  
> \---------------------  
> Post-Chapter Note: I did it. Smut is
> 
> [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502595/chapters/64947313#workskin)
> 
> _________________________  
> I also wanted to write that gaslighting scene from Victoria's perspective, but that'll have to be an extra, I guess.
> 
> Short chapter. Shorter note. But I refused to leave you guys speculating about that line two chapters ago, and I refused to leave you all on a cliffhanger like that for too long. I might make Victoria go from tsundere and a little controlling but a good friend to a gaslighting bitch - but I wouldn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger for more then twelve hours. That's just cruel.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	23. The Party, 4: Some More Then Others

There was another pause.

And then Chloe was laughing.

Max stared - and she wasn’t quite sure what to think. 

And meanwhile, Chloe laughed.

And laughed.

And  _ laughed. _

“Uh… Chloe?” She whispered - and her voice wavered.

Looking back, she thought she might’ve been on the brink of tears.

“Ma- I- you-”

Chloe wiped away tears, and her grin was wide and dopey.

“We - we’re such idiots, huh Max?” She said - and her teeth were a little crooked, her bottom lip was frayed with bite marks, her skin was pale and traced with barely-there blueish veins, and Max thought she might never forget this moment.

Because she was in love.

“...Yeah, Punk.” She whispered - and an answering grin stretched her face, wide and painful. “Such,  _ such _ idiots.”

Chloe grinned.

“Truer words, Max.”

And she just couldn’t help herself. Not when Chloe had given her such a perfect opening - not when it suddenly felt like all her problems were drifting away, and she could hardly think.

“Some of us more then others.”

“Wha- hey!” Chloe said - but there was no bite in her voice, and the smile on her face was wide, dimpled on only one side, had slightly crooked teeth and frayed lips, and was absolutely perfect.

And Max giggled, giddy and stupid and completely helpless.

A pause.

“Well, uh.” Chloe said, straightening a little and turning off her phone. Max started, and fumbled to switch her’s off, too.

“Oh, well, looks like my friend hung up on me.” Chloe said, giving her a tiny, sly smile. “So I guess I’ll just have to talk to you instead, huh?”

And  _ God, _ Chloe was going to be the death of her, because that little smile was doing things to her innards and she was pretty sure she needed those working properly. For now, at least.

_ (...But what a way to go.) _

“...I guess so.” She whispered, and she was staring,  _ stop staring, Max. _

“Wait a second. Where’re your freckles?” Chloe said, squinting at her playfully.

She started.

“Oh - uh - Victoria wanted me ‘re-branded’ for this party. ...Whatever that means.” She mumbled - and just a little  _ something _ seeped into her tone.

Chloe blinked.

And then, she grinned - sly and slow.

“Well, we can’t have that.”

She shook her head in mock disappointment.

“Come on! We must get you  _ un- _ ' re-branded whatever that means’!”

And Chloe offered her hand.

Max didn’t even think before taking it.

She stumbled to her feet, and glanced up, and Chloe was just  _ there, _ just - just right there, standing, across from her, not quite close but not far either, and she had a scar at the very base of her thumb and a tiny smile playing on her lips still that didn’t ever really go away.

Chloe glanced around, and her tiny smile widened a little.

“Let’s ditch this joint, eh?”

Max wasn’t sure if she meant the party or the balcony - and she honestly didn’t care.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy callbacks.
> 
> So, that makes two long chapters and two short chapters. In... what, two days? Man, I *really* can't keep a consistent upload schedule.
> 
> Anyway. Um. I wanted to ask a question, so - I guess I can break out this old broken record again:
> 
> PLEASE READ - THIS IS KINDA IMPORTANT:
> 
> I wanna make a side-fic! *confetti*
> 
> Basically I just wanted to write a ton of alternate-perspective stuff and extra scenes that didn't quite make it into the fic for whatever reason. We can get some more AmberChase stuff, some backstory, some alt-POV - hey, maybe I'll even get a chance to write Kate, finally! For someone meant to be Max's best friend, she hasn't really shown up, huh?
> 
> But anyway, I wanted to ask what you guys would wanna see out of a side-fic, if I do make one. Or if you don't wanna see one at all. I mean, I doubt that that's the case, but if you all unanimously agree that this is a terrible idea for whatever reason, then. Not much I could do.
> 
> Oh, and maybe an idea for a title, too, if you've got one. Making titles is hard, okay! /Way/ harder then summaries, I tell ya.
> 
> So. Uh. Yeah. Gimme some ideas, some suggestions, etc.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	24. Oh Dearest Dork!

“Alrighty then - first thing’s first, let’s get your hair outta that tie.”

They were out on the street. The lonely, harsh white circles of streetlight touch the ground with scraping, long-nailed fingers. Birds chirp in the lonely distance, out of sight and barely in mind. Skyscrapers reached for the clouds, and fell just barely short. Mist spilled from vents, and a hacking cough came from around the corner.

The empty streets make her feel very small.

Chloe’s hands ran into her hair and pulled out the tie, and she shook it loose. Soft curls tickled her shoulders, and she just barely smiled.

Chloe rooted around in her jean pockets and pulled out a towelette.

“You have a towelette on you?” She mumbled, adjusting one of her dress straps and trying not to stare at Chloe’s eyes. Dappled blue, dark and shimmering, pupils opening like the gaps of lanterns.

Chloe smiled.

“Long story, stranger. Long and embarrassing.” She mumbled under her breath, as she wiped at Max’s cheeks with the cloth. Max repressed the hum of contentment that bubbled in her ribs, and instead kept her eyes pointedly away from Chloe’s face.

Heat tickled her cheeks and neck.

“Is it?” She hummed - and startled a little, because the purr of contentment in her chest had apparently decided to come out in her voice instead, which was definitely a decision she had  _ not _ okayed.

“And we’re not strangers.” She mumbled, repressing the hum this time.

Chloe grinned, tilting her head a little and getting the last bit of makeup on her face.

“It’s something you said, the first time we texted.” She said, stepping back and inspecting her face like a piece of fine art. “Hmm. Okay, okay. But I think… ah!”

She shrugged the plaid jacket off her shoulders, revealing her bare shoulders to the cold air. She twirled it with a suspiciously practiced movement, and slid it over Max’s head.

Who put her arms through the sleeves almost purely on instinct.

“Mm. Naw, now you just kinda look like Rachel. Except more…”

Max made a little, questioning noise in the back of her throat, still inspecting the jacket on her shoulders.   
  


“It’ll have to do for now, I guess.” Chloe said instead, sticking her hands in her pockets. “Alright, Max. Now that that’s done-”

She stuck out her hand with a grin. Max gave it a startled glance, as Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m Chloe Price, at your service.”

Max just stared at the hand for another moment, before holding it gingerly.

“Max Caulfield… happy for your servitude.” She murmured, with a tiny, sly smile of her own.

Chloe let out a single bark of laughter, and gave her yet another sharp grin.

“It’s always the quiet ones. Anywhozits! I do think there be a dark, cold, lonely city to explore!”

Chloe tugged at the hand still in her grip, pulling Max up under her arm. Max squeaked.

“Let us explore, oh dearest dork!” She cried dramatically, holding out her hand and presenting the city beneath her palm.

“...Alright.” She whispered. Her voice wavered - because Chloe smelled like rust and pine, warm as a radiator, and she was going to  _ die. _

Was Chloe always like this? Max didn’t think so. She hadn’t seemed quite so insane during their phone conversations.

_ (She couldn’t bring herself to mind all that much.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo.
> 
> I think this'll probably be the last chapter I update so fast. Maybe not, but. Who knows.
> 
> Oh, yeah, and I've got that side-fic now. Uh, it's the next part in the series this story is in now - 'Lovestruck Fools' - or you can find it here:
> 
> [Chase The Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502595/chapters/64590469)
> 
> Let's hope that link works! And thanks again for the name, Holadiven.
> 
> Go over there and... tell me what you think of Kate, or something. Gimme support, I need to feed my five kids.
> 
> (...I don't actually have five kids, for the record.)
> 
> Next chapter should be some fluffy Max & Chloe fun as they explore the city. Let's hope I can write some decent descriptive prose for that. I probably won't release it for a bit, but. I dunno. I didn't think I'd release the entire party in two days, either, and look at me now. Already practically done with it.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	25. Lanternesque

Max wondered what exactly about these streets made her feel like this.

The empty, lonely, harsh stretches of asphalt seemed to treadmill under her feet. Maybe they were going somewhere. Max hadn’t really asked.

Maybe they were going somewhere nice.

Maybe they were just wandering.

_ (Then again - maybe wandering was leading them somewhere nice, too.) _

Chloe had her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a tee that was just a little too big for her - but the collar was stretched out, for some ungodly reason or another.

Max was convinced that the reason was ungodly, because said stretched collar slipped off Chloe’s neck and exposed one of her shoulders, and if that wasn’t a devilish temptation, well.

Her nails were bitten down to the quick, and the lonely streetlights grasped at her silhouette.

The buildings rose above the steamy mist and leered over them.

Fog clinged to sewer caps - and the bottom edge of her dress, barely riding above the ground.

She shifted the jacket on her shoulders subconsciously.

She counted to eight.

She was  _ fine. _

“Oh, crud.” Chloe said, suddenly and without prompting.

Max sent her a glance, and spent yet another moment resenting the five inches Chloe had on her.

“Rachel’ll probably be pissed at me. Holup, lemme call her.” She bit her lip and fished around in her pockets.

“Pissed at you?” Max murmured without really thinking - still staring at Chloe’s lip, still getting worried between her teeth.

“Yeah, I’m not supposed to ditch parties without her. Last time I managed to torch a trailer.”

_ Finally, _ Max’s eyes managed to dart up from Chloe’s mouth, and instead send her eyes a stare.

_ “What?” _

“I’ll tell that story another time. Ah, there’s the lil bugger!” Chloe bit out in an odd, cockney accent, letting her bottom lip escape its prison - much to Max’s relief.

_ (And disappointment - not that she’d admit it.) _

“Actually - Maxxie, why don’t you call her for me?” Chloe said, tossing her the phone casually - like it wasn’t at least a hundred bucks to repair and totally unprotected.

Max fumbled to catch it - only realizing once she had what Chloe had just said.

“...Pardon?” She said, sending Chloe a look from under her bangs.

She really felt so much better without her hair tied back like that.

“I sa-”

Chloe suddenly stopped talking when she sent Max a glance, and caught her eyes - still staring up from under tangled bangs, while Max toyed with the frayed cuff of Rachel’s jacket.

Max blinked.

“Chloe?”

Chloe shook her head, suddenly and forcefully.

“Heh - sorry, lost my tram of thought there. Uh - right, call Rache for me. She’ll get mad at me - but you’re too adorable to get angry at.”

_ Uhm. _

Alright, noted - Chloe just  _ said _ stuff like that, and it meant nothing at all. Ever. Just friendly teasing.

Still, her heart - once it started again - beat just that tiniest bit quicker.

“I - I don’t…” She mumbled, glancing at the phone cradled in her hands.

Chloe glanced back, and stopped walking.

“Oh. Right. Sorry, uh. Got carried away for a sec.”

Chloe dipped effortlessly and scooped her phone back up from Max’s hands.

“I’ll call her. It’s no trouble - I just wasn’t thinking for a second there. Gimme a sec.”

And, just like that - the trouble was over.

Max blinked.

That was… weird.

That wasn’t how these things went.

She glanced down, and furrowed her brow a little.

This was… weird.

_ Chloe _ was weird.

“...Huh.” Chloe said suddenly - startling her from her thoughts. “Weird. She didn’t pick up.”

She just shrugged.

“Eh. Guess she’s not mad.”

Max blinked.

“That’s how you start a horror movie.” She murmured.

Chloe glanced at her.

“What?”

“This is how horror movies start.” She said again - even quieter, and feeling like an absolute idiot. “With someone not picking up the phone, and the caller shrugging it off.”

Chloe blinked.

“...Well, Rachel  _ would _ make a good kidnapping victim.” She acquiesced, chewing her lip thoughtfully and she  _ had to stop doing that. _

She grinned.

“How genre savvy of you, Max. I’ll try again.”

Max blinked. Again.

This was so  _ weird. _

Distant phone rings.

A click.

“Oh! Yo, Rachel-”

Chloe stopped talking very suddenly.

“Alrighty then!”

And then hung up.

And then kept walking.

Max stared, for a moment - and then stumbled to catch up.

“Uh - what was that about?” She said, the moment she was in range - and then stumbled again.

This time, she began careening to the ground.

Braced herself for impact.

That didn’t come.

She gingerly opened one eye - and, at that moment, Chloe hauled her up. She fumbled blindly, and grabbed a hanging bit of cloth.

That was apparently attached to Chloe’s shirt.

And then Chloe was  _ right there, _ with her lantern-esque eyes glittering in the low light and the fog clinging to her legs like smoke, and Max’s chin was tucked up against her exposed shoulder blade and she could smell copper and sap again and Chloe was going to be the  _ death of her. _

“Woah! Watch your step there, Dork.” She hummed with a tiny, sly smile that looked  _ far _ better up close.

“Oh, right, your question.” She went on a moment later, while seemingly having no interest in letting Max go. “Well, I called, but she was busy, apparently. I was actually ninety percent sure she was fucking someone, but whatevs. I don’t judge.”

Max blinked up at her.

...Was this a normal thing for Chloe? Was this  _ expected? _ Planned for? Did they have some special code word for when they were in the middle of something promiscuous, or something?

“Anyways-and-hows. Lots to explore. Don’t worry about Rachel - she can take care of herself. And whoever she’s fucking.”

And Chloe glanced down - and looked almost surprised to see Max still tucked up against her shoulder.

Max, who felt her face instantly go beet red - despite the fact that she had had no say in the matter.

_ (Though, if she had…) _

“Uh. Max, not that I mind, but you’ll have to stop clinging to my shirt sometime here.”

Max squeaked, and instantly released her iron-clad grip on Chloe’s loose tee.

“Sorry.” She murmured, tugging at her hair and stumbling back a few steps when Chloe let her go.

“...You’re cold.” Chloe said suddenly, with certainty.

_ (She wasn’t, but that wasn’t exactly something she was going to confess to.) _

Chloe took off her beanie, and fit it snugly around Max’s head.

The punk pulled back and tilted her head with a hum.

“Mm. Maybe we should stop by your place first - get you in some of your own clothes.”

“No, it’s… this is fine.” Max mumbled, tugging curiously at the beanie.

She fit it around her ears, and smiled.

“I like it.”

And then she glanced at Chloe, who was staring at her very blankly.

“Uh… Chloe?”

Chloe instantly snapped out of it, and smiled - wide and pleased.

“Dope! Take good care of her, alright beanie?”

Chloe sent her beanie a stern glance, and Max couldn’t stop her snort.

Chloe’s eyes lit up at the sound.

“Alrighty then - with that settled, back to exploring!”

And she stuck a hand out.

...For Max.

Who stared at it.

Chloe blinked - and then, just as quickly as the light had come on, it went out.

Still - she managed to look completely unaffected outside of that.

Her hand curled up a little - like a dead animal - and she began to pull it back.

“Uh - alright. You don’t have to - uh - personal space, and all th-”

Max snatched Chloe’s hand with a single, sharp movement.

Chloe glanced back at her.

Max lit red like a christmas light, and kept her eyes firmly on the ground.

But she didn’t let go.

After a silent, tense moment, Chloe shifted her hand a little - and thread her fingers through the gaps in Max’s, fitting them together like a lantern and its lid.

Max risked a glance up.

Chloe had a tiny smile - not the sly one that made her stomach twist and tie like taffy, or the amused one that made her skin crawl with embarrassment. No, this one made her eyes sparkle like lapis, spotted and dappled and flawed. This one pulled back and showed just one or two teeth that glinted in the light, sharp and off-white. This one came with a tiny pink flush that touched her cheeks, just below the thin bags under her eyes, and made her face a piece of art.

This one made her perfect. Made her off-white, slightly crooked teeth perfect. Made her awful, haphazard dyejob perfect. Made the light bags under her eyes perfect. Made her worried, chapped, bitten lips perfect.

Made her lapis lantern eyes perfectly flawed.

And then, that tiny smile widened until it was stretching across her entire face - and the flush on her face lightened, as she tugged at Max’s hand with a giddy light behind her eyes. Like her head was a jack-o-lantern, with a candle of chaos in the middle.

“Alright, Max.” She said - and her voice bubbled and popped with the same giddiness that was behind her smile. “Let’s explore an abandoned city!”

“...Sure.” Max whispered, looking down so her bangs hid the helpless, stupid smile she couldn’t stamp out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this all in a google doc, just in case something happens in uploading. I've basically got a permanent backup for everything I write, unless *I* decide it should be gone.
> 
> The google doc I'm writing this in currently has 131 pages. And that's both a testament to how long this fic is getting - and just how much I'm not publishing because it's not good enough.
> 
> Still. I'm not gonna be done with this fic for another while yet. This needs at least 10k more words, and probably quite a bit more then even that. Hell, maybe I'll get really carried away and it'll go above 60k. Who knows.
> 
> But I do have an ending in mind. A clear one, that grow clearer and clearer every time I publish a chapter.
> 
> Since nobody'll probably read this anyway, I might as well just mention a few other things about the future of this fic.
> 
> This won't get an epilogue - at least, not on the main fic. I'm planning on having one in Chase The Dawn. That'll probably be the majority of Pricefield stuff over there, actually. This fic will not have smut, outside of the implied - but I'll also be publishing smut over on Chase The Dawn.
> 
> Oh, and in a week and a day it'll be my first six months in the Archive. Man, I've been busy in that time, huh? 29 fics now - and only like, five of them are oneshots. Weird. Over 200k words published, too. Also weird.
> 
> And since I'm just kinda dumping out stuff in general - I'd like to thank you all for your support again. You've all been so incredibly kind, and, honestly, the support from the people here have gotten me through some tough spots.
> 
> Michael, I know I'm tearing up, you don't have to tell me. I'm trying to tell the people about things over here.
> 
> Love you too. Now shoo.
> 
> ...I should erase that part.
> 
> I'm not gonna erase that part.
> 
> Thank you all,
> 
> -Howard R.


	26. Poindexters and Numbskulls

“Woah!”

Max glanced at Chloe, flexing her fingers experimentally. They were starting to go numb at the tips - on her left hand, anyway. He right was still threaded through Chloe’s, warm and tingly.

Chloe had skidded to a stop in front of a massive, skeletal outline of a building. It looked like it was in the middle of construction - but nobody was working on it, and there weren’t any guards.

Max stared at it, and wondered why.

“Big in-progress building!” Chloe crowed - seemingly unconcerned with such frivolous curiosities. “Hey there, big guy.”

Chloe waved. Max giggled, squeezing her off-hand.

Chloe sent their joined hand a glance, and Max felt a flush creep up her cheeks. If Chloe noticed, though, she didn’t say anything.

Max stared at the husk.

Big. Empty. Windows half-busted out. Paint job peeling away in layers. Iron skeleton exposed to the nipping air.

Rust was staining the support structure, splashed across the dull chrome shine carelessly.

“...Hm.” She said under her breath.

Chloe glanced at her.

“What’s up, Max?”

She titled her head thoughtfully, not really thinking about Chloe.

Still, she squeezed the girl’s hand.

Chloe squeezed back this time.

Her thoughts began to trickle out, without her even really thinking about it.

“Just… the rust.”

“The rust?” Chloe said, running her thumb along Max’s knuckles. Max didn’t really feel it.

“Yeah. It’s… like stains. Bloodstains, maybe. From a nosebleed, on a cloth. An encroachment. Not really meant to be there. And yet, that’s… that’s the natural part of this. That’s nature, taking it back. And taking away our work. Encroaching on this husk, that people have abandoned. It…”

She tilted her head the other way. Moonrays glinted off the broken windows.

“I dunno. It makes you think.”

She glanced at Chloe.

Who was staring at her.

Just like that, awareness came back to her. She flushed to her roots, and wilted a little. Her shoulders hunched in.

“Sorry. It was dumb.” She whispered.

For a moment, Chloe didn’t respond.

“...A nosebleed. That’s what you said.”

Max glanced at her, confused.

Chloe didn’t meet her eyes.

“Like stains from a nosebleed. ...That’s a weird way of putting it.”

Chloe met her eyes then.

“You said you get nosebleeds, right?”

It wasn’t really a question. Max could hear that in Chloe’s voice.

Her dark blue eyes shimmered in the light - and something in them pierced her.

She hunched in on herself a little further, not quite sure what Chloe was getting at.

“Yeah...?”

Chloe stared at her for another moment.

Then, suddenly, she pointed up at the building.

“Hey, Max.” She whispered. “Look.”

Max looked.

And, peeking through the fourth floor window, was a deer.

She blinked.

“How… how did he get up there?” She whispered, leaning forward for a better look.

Chloe wasn’t looking at the deer.

She was staring at Max.

“...He must’ve liked the look of the rust.”

Max glanced at her.

And rolled her eyes.

“Deer aren’t attracted to  _ rust, _ Chloe.”

Chloe smirked.

“How do you know, huh? You talked to many deer recently?”

Max felt a smile tug at her lips. “Oh, yeah, loads. I’m the genderswapped Dr. Dolittle.”

Chloe snorted.

“Dork.”

“Punk.” Max fired back.

Chloe smiled, and leaned down.

And nuzzled her forehead.

Max blanched.

“Dope.” Chloe murmured, smile still stuck on her lips.

Max couldn’t breath - but that didn’t mean she was letting that go.

“Dimwit.” She whispered breathlessly back.

“Nerd.” Chloe leaned in a little further.

“Bonehead.” Max could smell sap.

“Bibliophile.”

Max felt a heartbeat pounding in her ears.

“You couldn’t’ve known that word already, Price.” She whispered - and she was afraid Chloe could hear her thundering pulse. “Numbskull that you are.”

“Some of your cleverness must’ve rubbed off.” Chloe murmured back - and there was no mistaking it anymore, she was going for a kiss, and Max wasn’t sure what to do-

She was panicking.

“Poindexter.” Chloe muttered, and the smile on her lips was so  _ perfect _ that her blood began to boil, and a flush was crawling up her cheeks, itchy and uncomfortable-

She-

She couldn’t think, she had to  _ think- _

She wanted to lean away, but she couldn’t because Chloe’s voice was absolutely  _ wonderful _ and she had a much more extensive vocabulary then Max had thought she had-

It was a very stupid thought to have, especially right  _ now, _ but she couldn’t exactly comprehend much of anything right now, so she’d have to forgive herself for it-

“Uhm.” She said, because she  _ couldn’t. Think. _

And Chloe smiled - the one that made her skin  _ crawl, _ because it was so teasing and wide and fucking  _ sexy- _

God, that was the word, the one she hadn’t wanted to think.

Sexy.

Chloe was fucking  _ sexy, _ and she couldn’t handle it.

Chloe was  _ right there- _

...And then she wasn’t.

Max blinked.

_...Huh? _

Chloe grinned, like nothing at all had just happened.

“Hah. You couldn’t think of an insult.”

She began to walk off, one hand in her pocket and the other pulling Max with her.

“I win.”

And Chloe’s voice was so utterly smug, that  _ something _ flared in Max’s chest.

...She’d have _vengeance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Max totally has a defiant streak. It's canon now.
> 
> Short chapter, kinda. Not too short, but. Kinda short. Like Max!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I'm working on the next chapter of Chase The Dawn. Should be some Amberchase. So. Fun.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	27. It's What You Do To Me

“...Hey, Max?”

Chloe liked the city.

Logically, she knew that it wasn’t a popular thought. People were supposed to love the woods. Love walking in the untouched beauty of nature, discovering themselves in the distant unknown, yadda yadda yadda.

But Chloe Price liked the city, and she wasn’t going to apologize for it.

The skyscrapers touched the clouds and reached for the moon. It reminded her of when she was a little kid - Dad hoisting her up by her armpits so she could try and grab the moon, and Mom would film and laugh in the distance. She looked up at the skyscrapers, and thought that maybe, someone else out there had held onto that childish wish - and built themselves monuments to it.

She liked to see the city, and think of it as the place where people reached for the moon - and their reaching fingers became the skyscrapers. Their palms were the asphalt under her feet. Their effort, the homes of thousands.

The harsh light of a streetlamp touched Max’s face, bangs hiding her ears and beanie covering her forehead. Chloe was a little cold - but Max liked wearing her beanie, so. She’d just have to be cold.

And Max glanced at her, eyes wide and vulnerable. Like a rabbit.

“Yeah?”

“Your friend, Victoria - what’s her last name?”

_ (She already knew the answer.) _

“Chase.” Max said, looking a little confused.

Chloe nodded.

Chloe Price believed in fate.

Religion had never been her forte. It had been achingly clear to her for years, that not a single god out there gave a shit about her, or the world. 

But fate?

That, she had believed in for a long time.

It’d started with Dad’s funeral - when she’d held her Mom’s hand, tears dried, and wondered what would happen next.

And eventually decided that Fall was coming. She’d need to dig her jacket out when she got home.

It was hard to say what exactly had led her to believing in fate. It wasn’t hope - no, hope had never really been an influencing decision in her beliefs. It sure as hell wasn’t Mom - she’d stopped listening to her rambles about fate and religion years ago.

She sometimes thought it was the first time she really understood the seasons. Other times, she thought it was when she dug her jacket out of the closet and found Mom sitting at the table, crying again. Every now and again she thought it might’ve even been when Mom married David.

It didn’t really matter.

“You religious, Max?”

Max glanced at her again - hand reaching up to tug at her beanie, in a move that she probably didn’t know was endearing as hell.

“Uh… no. I went to church with Kate a few times, but… didn’t really do anything for me.” She mumbled, picking at the sleeve of Rachel’s jacket. It was starting to get a little frayed.

She didn’t point it out. Max would probably freak out if she noticed.

“What about, like - supernatural shit? ESP? Time travel? Alternate universes? Anything like that.” 

Max paused for a second before answering this time.

“I… I dunno about all that other, stuff, but…”

Max looked up. For a second, Chloe thought her eyes were just wandering - but then Max tugged at Chloe’s hand, pulling her to a stop.

And then Max gestured up.

“I, uh… used to know about, like - constellations. Stars. Astrology. Stuff like that.” She muttered, very quietly. And, it seemed like every time Max said anything, she just got more adorable.

“Really?” Chloe hummed, though she didn’t doubt it for a second. “Dude, that’s… that’s awesome.”

Max blushed to her roots, and Chloe tried to not kiss her.

“It’s lame.” She muttered, tugging at her hair.

“Max. If I say it’s awesome - it’s awesome.” She said simply, drawing herself up confidently. “I have  _ wonderful _ taste.”

Max huffed, though it sounded more amused then exasperated.

“You’re really the whole package.” Max said - and her voice came out remarkably clear. “But you know - I think it’s your humility I appreciate most.”

Chloe grinned.

“Oh, come on - don’t lie. We both know you’re just after my flawless body.” She said, tucking a hair behind her ear and sending Max a sly look.

But, this time - Max didn’t blush. Instead, she glanced right back - and raked her eyes up and down, once.

“...Eh.” She said, dismissively - Chloe saw the corners of her lips twitch.

Chloe mock-gasped, trying to repress the bubbling laugh in her ribcage.

“Are you suggesting I’m not a perfect specimen?” She whined, fake pouting.

“Oh - picked up on that, have you? Nothing gets past you, huh Price?”

This time, the shock in her blink was completely real.

She shouldn’t have paused.

Max instantly slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes popping wide open.

Because her voice was actually  _ clear. _ Completely, totally clear, for the first time all night - loud and confident.

For maybe the first time Chloe had ever heard.

“I - I’m sorry.” Max whispered, closing in on herself - like a wilted flower. “I shoul-”

Chloe flicked her upside the head.

_ “Ow!” _ Max yelped, whipping towards her. “Wha-”

“What part of ‘banned’ don’t you understand?” Chloe said, effectively cutting her off.

For a moment, Max just looked confused - and then her expression cleared.

She swatted Chloe’s arm.

“Prat.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Really?  _ Prat? _ What’re you, an eighteenth century englishmen?”

“Actually, the common meaning of the word is from the nineteen-sixties.” Max fired back in a moment, seemingly without a thought - and then flushed red.

Chloe’s left eyebrow crawled up to join her right one.

“Uhm - stars. Right.” Max muttered, keeping her eyes firmly away from Chloe - and, instead, she squinted up at the sky.

Chloe let her get away with it.

“Yeah, that’s right - I did want to hear a bit about stars.”

Max tilted her head softly, and  _ God, _ she was cute.

She shifted a bit, and leaned down, to sit cross-legged on the pavement. She adjusted her dress a bit to cover her knees, and peered up.

After a moment, Chloe joined her on the ground - flopping back so that she was comfortable, propping one leg up.

“Um. Okay, so - the north star should be… ah-ha! There!”

Max pointed up, and Chloe sat up to look.

“...Uh… not seein’ it.”

Max rolled her eyes.

“Here, look,”

Max grabbed her hand, and pointed it up. Chloe tried to focus on anything but how cute she was when she was exasperated.

“Right there - see? The really bright one, pretty close to that white building?”

Chloe squinted.

“Uh… yeah? Is it the one that’s, like… on level with the roof of that weird art thing?” Chloe said, drawing a line from said roof to the star she thought might be the one Max was talking about.

“Um… oh. Oh! Yeah, that’s the one!” Max chirped, sending her a happy smile, and her heart stopped.

“Alright, uh - that’s - right, yeah. That’s the north star - or Polaris, if you wanna be fancy.” Max said, tone quite dismissive of this reasoning.

Chloe was falling in love all over again, and this wasn’t okay. She was already  _ far _ too in love, she didn’t need more of this weirdness!

“So, the north star is in this constellation, Ursa Minor - the little dipper.” Max looked deep in thought, eyes glazed and unfocused. “It’s below Ursa Major - the big dipper. Though the tail end of Draco is also between them…”

“You’re losin’ me, dork.” Chloe said, even though she wasn’t really lost at all.

“It’s pretty simple, I’m just not explaining it well.” Max murmured back, clearly not really paying attention. “Uhm…”

Max pointed up again.

“Okay - there’s Polaris, right? And you know the little dipper, right?” Max sent her a glance.

“Sure.”

“Okay, so - it’s like…”

Max traced a shape in the sky. If Chloe hadn’t already known what the little dipper looked like, she would’ve just been confused - but she could kinda see what Max was trying to do.

Kinda.

“Like that. See?”

Chloe squinted.

“...Maybe? Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Okay - go on?”

Max gave her another smile - proud and approving, and all of the confusion in the world was worth the feeling it stirred in her gut.

“Okay, uh… it’s kinda hard to see with all this light pollution…”

“Eh. I don’t have to see ‘em.” Chloe offered, flopping back against the pavement again. “Just tell me about them, huh?”

Max blinked down at her.

And smiled.

“Alright.”

Max laid back with her, flopping her arms out to either side and looking completely unconcerned about the cold pavement.

“So, to the right of Ursa Minor is Draco. It’s the really long one, looks like it curves around the little dipper - like it’s orbiting or something. Above the tail end of Draco is the big dipper - it’s supposed to be a bear, or something? I don’t really see it. To the left is Lynx - that one just kinda looks like a lightning bolt…”

At some point, Max shifted towards her - and ended up tucked underneath her arm, pointing up at stars neither of them could see and explaing myths to her.

And then she stopped talking, and started humming instead.

“Close your eyes…. Listen to my voice, it’s my disguise… I’m by your side…”

“Ooooh, it’s what’choo do to meee,” Chloe murmured with her.

“Ooh, it’s wha’choo do to me.” Max muttered sleepily - and her jaw split into a silent yawn.

“You yawn like a cat.” Chloe murmured with a smile. Max sent her a sleepy glare from under her mussed-up hair, and really, she had to stop being so cute.

“You smell like sap.” Max murmured, snuggling up to her. “Weirdo.”

“Your fingers are cold.”

“You…”

Max yawned again.

“You’re warm as a radiator. How come you’re so warm?”

Chloe smiled.

“It’s my natural glow. I can’t help it.”

Max giggled quietly.

“It’s your manly musk. Another sign you were never meant to be a proper woman.” She fired back - witty even when she was half-asleep.

“Eh. I’ll take it.” Chloe said, with a smile in her voice.

“...Why did you ask? About… religion, and stuff?” Max muttered, opening her eyes to peer up at her.

Chloe thought carefully before she answered.

“This is gonna sound dumb, but… I was gonna ask if you believe in fate.”

Max snorted.

“Nope. Fate’s dumb. If she’s real, she’s a bitch.” Max murmured, closing her eyes again.

“What  _ do _ you believe in, then?”

“People. Choices.” Max said, clearly barely conscious. “I think that everything comes back to a single organism, making the decision to live. That all good things come back to choices people have made. I believe that people can choose - and I believe in the consequences for those choices.”

“...What choice led to this, then?” Chloe said, trying not to feel self-conscious.

Max didn’t respond, for a moment.

“You. Responding to my texts. Being nice.” She said finally.

Chloe had no response for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a celebration for my six-month anniversary, you get nearly 2000 words of smut on Chase The Dawn - and nearly 2000 words of fluff here.
> 
> Today is September 24th, 2020. In four months, it'll be my birthday. In six months, it'll be my first year passed in the archive. And in two and a half hours, it'll be Friday.
> 
> Character development for all four of our leads, nearly 4k words, and an upcoming Friday? Well, I'm certainly satisfied with my anniversary.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	28. Sleepy

“Max.”

The girl in question felt a nudge at the base of her ribs, and struggled against the weight of consciousness. A song was stuck in her head, Chloe was still  _ way _ too warm and surprisingly soft, and actually being awake and aware was  _ not _ an option.

“Max -  _ heh _ \- c’mon, you’ve gotta get up.”

She blinked blearily, but snuggled into the warmth at her side a little more firmly.

“Nooooo…” She whined, holding Chloe’s tee and refusing to move.

Chloe, who chuckled.

“Max - okay, Max,  _ really, _ we can’t just stay on the street-”

“Why nooooot?” Max murmured, sending her a pleading look - practically  _ begging _ to just let her sleep. “C’mon, this is the best sleep I’ve had in  _ months….” _

Chloe was quiet, for a moment.

“...Alright. Okay, I’ll… I’ll think of something. But you have to tell me which room is yours at that college - Blackwell, right?”

Max nodded, and seized the opportunity. It didn’t make any sense, really, but who was she to think about something like that?

“Number 173, floor three.” She muttered. “Kate should be up front handing out pamphlets, you can ask her for directions. Now - sleepy time?”

“Sleepy time.” She heard the smile in Chloe’s voice.

She felt a hand tuck her a little closer, and she  _ certainly _ wasn’t complaining about that.

“...Hey, Chloe?” She muttered, peeping up. 

“What’s up, Max?”

“What about you?” Max shifted a bit so she could Chloe’s face better. “You believe in any of that stuff?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

“If I tell you, are you gonna fall asleep in the middle?”

Max felt heat touch her cheeks - but she could mostly ignore it.

“...No. No, I’ll… stay awake, if I can keep hearing your voice.” She finally said, pressing herself into Chloe’s side.

“Max, that’s…. actually really sweet.”

“I’m just a fountain of sweetness. Like those chocolate fountains at Golden Corral.” She said, still not really fully awake. If she’d been a little more conscious, she’d probably be red as a rose right about now.

And she’d probably never be cuddling with Chloe.

_ Thank God for sleepiness. _ Said some voice in the back of her head - and she couldn’t help but agree.

She heard Chloe snicker, and she’d sell her soul for that sound in a heartbeat.

“No, you’re a fountain of wittiness and quips. Your sweetness is just a perk.”

She hummed in contentment, not really listening.

“Anyway,” Chloe said, tucking one hand into Max’s jacket pocket. Or Rachel’s, she supposed.

“I was religious, when I was a kid. My Mom’s a Chrisitain. But then Dad died, so… yeah. Mom actually went  _ really _ hard into the whole religion thing afterwards, but I kinda ditched it. Mom forced me to tag along for a little while - but then I hit my angsty phase and we had a fight about it. I said some… rude shit. I was a little shit back then.” She huffed out a little breath of amusement. “Still am.”

“No you aren’t.” Max said, instantly. “You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.”

Her eyes were closed - so she couldn’t see Chloe’s very faint blush.

“...Thanks, Max.”

“It’s no trouble.” Max murmured back, snuggling up a little more. “Keep going?”

“Right. So - I kinda dropped the whole religion thing. Kinda thought that any god that  _ did _ exist wouldn’t let Dad die. So he either didn’t exist - or didn’t give a shit about me, or Mom. And if he didn’t care about us, well. Why should I care about him?”

“Kate’d probably have a million things to say by now.” Max shifted a little more, and tried to stay awake.

“Well, I’m not snuggling with Kate. Or giving Kate my life story. So what does Max have to say?” Chloe said, and Max could hear a raised eyebrow in her voice.

Was that weird? It felt weird.

...Whatever.

“...Sorry about your dad.” Max murmured.

Chloe went silent, for a moment. Max felt her stiffen a little.

“It’s fine.” Chloe said, very dismissively. “He died a while ago.”

Max hesitated.

“Could you… tell me about him?”

Chloe paused.

And then, the tension in her unraveled, just like that.

“...He was really lax. About taking care of me. Mom was always the strict one - getting on my case about detention, and all. I was actually a pretty good student, before he died. But I got in my fair share of trouble. But he’d just wait until Mom was done preaching - and then we’d go on a drive. Get slushies. He really liked this crappy mall on the other side of town - they had the  _ best _ slushies, Max. That blue raspberry stained my tongue for  _ weeks, _ though.”

Max giggled into Chloe’s shirt. She felt Chloe chuckle with her.

“He’d sing these really dumb songs, too. Like - really crappy eighties shit. Put it on, full blast. Wake up the whole house at six A.M, and there he was. Making pancakes and singing along, with a shit-eating grin on his face.” Chloe snickered. “Bastard that he was.”

Max snaked an arm around Chloe, under the guise of pulling herself closer.

“...He sounds nice.”

Chloe didn’t answer for a moment.

“He was.”

“I wish I could’ve met him.” Max murmured, holding onto Chloe.

“...Me too. I think he would’ve liked you.”

“...I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, we did it. Got to the dead dad talk. I've had this one planned for a bit now.
> 
> Remember when I didn't upload every day? Those were the days.
> 
> I'm in kinda a bad mood, so this chapter helped me get some of that out. I have found a cut of mysterious origin. My significant other says that finding a cut on you that you don't remember getting is a very bad sign. I agree, but red flags have kinda been integrated into my way of life, so.
> 
> Anyway, writing helped. So thanks for reading, and supporting me.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	29. Kate Marsh :)

Kate Marsh glanced up from her position at the Blackwell College doorway, and was about to offer the person walking up a pamphlet - it was about the local church, Mom had wanted her to hand them out - but then stopped.

Because the person walking up was holding an unconscious person.

Who happened to be her best friend.

She glanced up from the face of Max - surprisingly peaceful, considering how she usually looked in her sleep - and focused on the person who was carrying her.

Who was staring right back at her.

“Hey - Kate, right?”

Kate stared.

“...I am she.” She finally offered. “You’re… holding a sleeping Max.”

The girl smiled, and shrugged. “Well, you know. Life, huh? Could you tell me where the stairwell is?”

“...First door on your left.” She said, gesturing vaguely to the front door.

“Thankee!” The girl chirped, giving her a two-finger salute - while managing not to jostle Max.

She started to walk off - but Kate stopped her, because  _ what? _

“Hold on - could you… explain?”

The girl glanced at her, and blinked.

“Uh - right, sure. I’m Chloe Price,” she - Chloe - said, gesturing weakly to herself. “Me and Max have been texting for about… two weeks, now? I’m not super sure. Point is, I finally met her face-to-face tonight at a party - so we went out on a nighttime walk to celebrate, and Max ended up falling asleep. I decided to carry her here, because…”

Chloe glanced down at the huddle of Max in her arms.

“I mean. How could I wake her?” She said, looking up again and sending Kate a glance.

Kate - who couldn’t help but agree with that sentiment.

“That’s... something.” Kate said, warily.

Chloe nodded sagely.

“Yep. So, uh… could you…?”

Kate started, and shuffled out of the way.

“Okay - but you’ve gotta come over sometime.” Kate offered Chloe a wary, wavering smile. “I make a mean cup of tea.”

_ And I need to learn if I can trust you, _ she didn’t say.

Chloe chuckled.

“Not a big tea fan - but sure, I’ll drop by. A friend of Max is a friend of mine.”

With that, she started off towards the door again.

The weird, eccentric, likable but ultimately untrustworthy girl holding her passed out best friend, started off towards the door again.

Kate decided that passing out pamphlets for another hour could wait.

“I’ll walk you up.” She said, darting forward to open the door for her.

Chloe blinked.

And smiled.

“Alrighty then! To the stairwell!” She called dramatically - and then instantly wilted when Max murmured in her sleep.

“Er -  _ to the stairwell!” _ She whispered excitedly - and Kate couldn’t help but laugh.

Her unease didn’t change, though.

* * *

“So - you’re Max’s… friend?”

Chloe already liked Kate.

She was courteous, but warm. Polite but personal. Just plain likable, really. Plus - it hadn’t escaped her notice that Kate had been passing out  _ church pamphlets. _ How much more trustworthy could you get?

“Yerp.” Chloe said, shifting the lukewarm bundle of Max in her arms. Max never seemed to be anything more then lukewarm - and her hands seemed perpetually cold, somehow.

“Why is she… wearing that stuff?” Kate said, gesturing weakly to Max.

Chloe glanced down, taking quick inventory.

“Well, the dress is the fault of Victoria Chase - I’m gonna have to have a talk with her about that. The beanie is mine. I gave it to her because she seemed cold - and then she said she liked it, so. It’s pretty much her’s now. The jacket is my friend’s - Rachel, is her name. I took it when I went to take a smoke break, and then gave it to Max when we went outside. I’ll have to take that back - if I could let her have it, I would, but it’s… not mine to give away.”

Kate seemed both confused by and wary of this answer, and Chloe couldn’t blame her.

“That’s a mouthful.” Is what she said in response - which managed to provoke a laugh from Chloe’s chest.

“That it is. I can’t wait to see Max in her own clothes, though.”

Kate sent her a glance - a very closed-off glance. It was shockingly cold, considering how nice she was being.

“...Chloe, you said your name was?” Kate said - and her voice was a little cold, too.

“Yeah?”

Chloe was starting to worry that Kate was less nice then she’d seemed.

“...Chloe Price, age fifteen, was caught attempting to burn down a trailer on the south side of town - the owner, Frank Bowers, is not pressing charges, but Price is facing possible Juvy time and a fine of up to twenty-five hundred dollars.” Kate recited suddenly, voice very flat and very cold.

Chloe felt her insides freeze.

“That wouldn’t be you, now, would it?” Kate hummed, tilting her head and offering a placid smile - that was somehow far more threatening then any glare.

“...Uhm.”

Silence.

“Perhaps you best hand my friend over.” Kate said, eyes dead to the world - and extended her arms expectantly.

Chloe didn’t hesitate to do exactly that.

“Thank you.” Kate said - and her voice was still very cold, but ever-so-slightly less warning. “You may leave now.”

Chloe hesitated.

“...Could you give me a chance to explain?”

Kate sent her a  _ look. _

“That depends on what Max has to say when she wakes up.” She said. “Go.  _ Now.” _

...Chloe did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery cut turned out to be from glass. My significant other bandaged me up in an appropriately romantic fashion, so... worth it.
> 
> And turns out Kate is in this fic. Finally.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	30. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Max woke up to a scowling Kate and a confusing lack of asphalt underneath her.

“Up.  _ Now.” _

_ Uh oh. _

She sat up like a bullet, because that was Kate’s  _ hah, you thought I was nice? _ voice. Well, that’s how Max had labeled it years ago, the first time she’d heard it - and Kate was wholly disapproving to this day.

“What did I do?” She whispered, cradling her head and peering up from under her bangs.

Kate scowled.

“Shower. Get out of that dress. Then, you’ve got some explaining to do.”

“I do?” Max murmured - and then instantly regretted it, when Kate’s face tightened just that  _ little _ bit more.

“Shower.  _ Now.” _

Max wasn’t dumb enough to refuse.

* * *

When she stepped back into the room, hair in wet tangles and feeling not the least bit refreshed, her main concern wasn’t Kate.

“Where’s Chloe? And her jacket? And her beanie?”

Kate glanced up from her position on Max’s bed, and stood.

Her scowl was gone.

The blank expression was far more terrifying.

“The jacket is safely in Price’s hand. The beanie is in your closet. As for  _ Chloe _ \- perhaps we best have a conversation, Max.”

_...Okay. _

Okay. She could work with this. A quiet, blank slate Kate was more anxiety-inducing - but also easier to work with. Maybe.

It kinda depended what was going on behind the blank slate.

“Okay.” She murmured, sitting on her bed and across from her best friend.

Her best friend - who raised an eyebrow at her.

“Max. Do you remember the conversation we had about…  _ Chase?” _

Max felt something in her freeze.

She did.

“Yeah?”

“Well - it would appear you have a real  _ type, _ huh Max?”

Max flinched.  _ Hard. _

She should’ve been scared.

Kate smiled, lips pulled back to cover her teeth. Her eyes were polished ice, thick and cold. Impassable.

“A  _ real _ type.”

Kate stood. The smile vanished.

She began to pace.

Cold. 

Calculated.

Sharp.

“First, you get the crush on Chase. Understandable. She’s… easy on the eyes, I suppose. But then - then, you’ve got to make  _ friendly, _ don’t you?”

Kate didn’t stop. Her arms folded themselves behind her back.

Max shrunk against the wall, and waited for the storm to pass.

“You’ve got to be  _ friends _ with her. With  _ Victoria. _ And I told you - I  _ told you _ not to, that she wasn’t trustworthy, that she’s got a rap sheet a mile long and a family that’s breeding her to  _ eat _ people like you. But  _ nooooo _ \- trust  _ me? _ Ridiculous, hm? No, you had your head so far in the clouds that - not only did you refuse to listen - but you managed to convince me to let it go.”

“But  _ this? _ This is a step too far.”

“Chloe Price.  _ The _ Chloe Price. Max...”

Kate finally turned to her.

There were tears in her eyes.

“Can’t you be attracted to someone  _ nice?” _ She whispered - and Max had been ready for anger, but not - not  _ this, _ never this.

“I…”

Her response died in her throat.

“No?” Kate prodded - and she sounded close to unravelling, and Max definitely wasn’t ready for that. “Okay. That’s fine. But maybe you could just…”

Kate laughed weakly, and it was a little hysterical.

“Keep it in your pants?” She offered, with a weak, trembling smile.

“Chloe  _ is _ nice.” Max tried - but her voice came out very weak.

Kate laughed. Hysterically, this time.

“Y- you said that about Chase, too!”

She wiped her eyes, and her features were painted with pain.

Max felt like the scum of the earth.

“But at least Chase hadn’t ever committed  _ arson.” _

Max saw it coming a moment too late.

_ “Chloe Price, age fourteen, was accused of assaulting young Prescott heir Nathan-” _

“Kate -  _ Kate, _ it’s not-”

_ “Chloe Price, age sixteen, has proven herself to be a repeat offender via another account of arson-” _

“Kate - I know what she’s like, she’s not-”

_ “Chloe Price, age seventeen, was caught using illegal firearms with another criminal offender by the name of Rachel Amber-” _

“Kate, it’s… it’s not like that…”

“Not like  _ what, _ Max?” Kate said, voice cracking. “Not l-like  _ what?” _

“She’s not…”

“A criminal? Yes, Max, she is. And you can’t see past your rose-tinted goggles, because you can’t stop falling for-”

_ “You _ can’t see past the news reports you’re so fond of!” Max finally managed to shout, standing up and trying to meet Kate’s eyes.

“That’s what you said about Chase - and who got caught trashing her  _ idol’s _ office?” Kate fired back, though her voice was choked.

“You’ve never even given Victoria a chance!”

“I let her get her claws into you, because you were so obsessed with her that you couldn’t even listen to your best friend - and you want me to give her the _benefit of the doubt?_ _She_ never gave _me_ a reason to ‘give her a chance’!!”

“You’ve never given  _ anyone _ a chance!” Max felt some part of her unravel, and didn’t have time to stop herself from talking. “You can’t take your anger out on everyone else, Kate!! But hey - like mother, like daughter, right?!”

Kate recoiled like Max had struck her.

Silence.

Max shrunk, and felt guilt choke her the moment it had a chance.

“I - Kate, that’s not - I didn’t mean-”

“Yes you did.” Kate murmured, stumbling back and refusing to look up.

_ “No _ \- I was just- I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t-”

“I - I have to go.” Kate said, turning around and lunging for the door.

  
“Kate-  _ wait-!” _

The door slammed home.

It was very quiet in Max’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you were all wondering how Kate ever let the whole Victoria thing happen. This is kinda dipping into it - but I do plan on having that conversation take place in Chase The Dawn at some point.
> 
> Man, I'm really fucking over my characters with these chapters, huh?
> 
> Happy Saturday!
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	31. Phoning In

_ Brrrring. _

_ Brrrring. _

_ Brrrri- _

Chloe flung her arm to her nightstand, and fumbled for her phone.

She accepted it without a glance, and put it to her ear - making a muffled sound of pure, tired agony before managing a muffled,

“Yeah? Chloe Price here?”

_ “Hey Chloe.” _

She should’ve guessed.

“Hey Max.” She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. “What’s happening?”

_ “Uhm… I think you left your beanie over here.” _

“Oh. Yeah, you can keep it. I would’ve told you myself, but…”

She abandoned that sentence, instead mustering all of her energy and standing.

“Oof. Okay, noted.” She muttered, cradling her forehead. “No quick standing today.”

_ “Did I… I didn’t wake you, did I?” _

“Uh… yeah, you kinda did.” Chloe said, rummaging around for her shoes. “We kinda stayed up for a while last night. But It’s alright. I slept longer then I should’ve anyw- wait, what time is it?”

_ “Uh… ten, I think?” _

“Tell me it isn’t Monday.” Chloe said instantly, pulling a shoe on - which wasn’t easy while taking a phone call.

_ “I’d rather not lie, but anything for the sleeping beauty. It is not Monday.” _

Chloe couldn’t help but snort.

“Thankee.”

_ “My pleasure.” _

“Okay, but seriously, is it Monday? Cause I might be  _ super _ late for work - and you have classes, right?”

_ “It’s Sunday, Chloe.” _

She let out a relieved breath.

“Thank our lord and savior, the revolution of the earth.” Chloe said easily, peeking into the bathroom to take a gander at her reflection.

She was as beautiful as ever. Which was to say, not great looking - but with a certain punkish appeal.

_ “...So, uh… did you… meet Kate?” _

She paused.

And then kept going for her door, stepping out into the great wide world of the hallway next to her apartment.

“Yep. She’s pretty nice.” Chloe said, pretty easily.

_ “We, uh… got into a fight.” _

Chloe blinked.

“Wait - really? About what?”

_ “Uhm…” _

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“Oh, Jesus - I’m already fucking up your life, then? Cool beans.” Chloe said, with just the tiniest lilt of bitterness. Because of course she was. Fucking up things was kinda in her job description.

_ “What? No! It’s not your fault, Chloe.” _

“Mm.” Chloe said. “So - who won?”

_ “...What?” _

“The fight. Who won? Are you calling because I can’t talk to you anymore?” Chloe said, trying to keep her voice even. And mostly succeeding. 

Mostly.

_ Kate, if you pulled some shit and tried to force Max to cut ties with me, I might have to sic Rachel on you. Nothing personal, hun. _

_ “No, of course not! Don’t be daft!” _

Chloe stopped dead.

_ “...Daft?” _

_ “Uh - dumb, I mean. Don’t be dumb.” _

“No! No, you said daft!” Chloe instantly crowed, stepping outside her apartment building - and thus receiving a few weird looks from passerby. “What is up with you and English words?”

_ “Nothing. I just… like English words, okay? They sound good.” _

“Well, in your voice, anything sounds good.” Chloe said, almost automatically at this point. “Plus, it’s kinda adorable.”

She couldn’t quite  _ hear _ Max blush, but she could certainly see it in her mind’s eye.

_ “...Why?” _

Chloe blinked.

“Why what?”

_ “Just… I’m not good with phone calls. Or talking to people. But… calling you always makes me feel better. It’s… weird.” _

Now it was Chloe’s turn to blush. She couldn’t help but smile as she answered,

“I dunno, dork. Maybe I’m just that likable, eh?”

Max snorted.

_ “Again, Price, cannot emphasize enough - your modesty is almost unbelievable.” _

Chloe snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff to balance out the... everything else.
> 
> Chloe continues to be the only positive influence in Max's life. It's only really occurring to me right now that, outside of this single character bond, all of this fic has been pure angst and misery.
> 
> I promise that all of my beautiful children will get happy endings.
> 
> ...Probably.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	32. Idiots

Max Caulfield was totally insane.

_ No you aren’t. _ Said the little voice in the back of her head that had managed to convince her this stupid idea wasn’t the most crazy thing ever.  _ You’re sane, and you’re fine. And Chloe likes you. Which is why you are going to call her, and ask to hang out. Like a normal friend would. _

She was very,  _ very _ tempted to shove the voice in a box reserved for things to never think about again. Like that time she’d swam in the school pool at midnight with Victoria, or that time Kate had looked like she was about to kiss her, or the party-that-shall-not-be-named.

But she couldn’t - because the idea of calling Chloe, and just  _ asking to hang out _ \- no matter how terrifying - was also  _ very _ appealing.

Because she wanted to hang out with Chloe.

It was that simple.

But she’d have to initiate a hangout - and Chloe had work the rest of this week.

So it had to be her, and it had to be now.

_ You can do this. _

Could she, though?

She pulled her phone out of her pocket - tearing her gaze from her mirror for the first time in minutes at least.

Stared at it.

_ Come on. You like Chloe. Chloe likes you. You’re friends. It is completely normal and not at all romantic or weird for you to call her, and ask to hang out. _

...Completely normal.

It was completely. Normal.

She tapped in Chloe’s number.

And dialed before she had the chance to change her mind.

The second the first  _ brrring _ touched the air, she was tempted to run  _ firmly _ in the opposite direction and never think about this again.

But she couldn’t, of course. Because that would just make Chloe think she was crazy.

_ Brrring. _

_ Brrr- _

**“Yo, Maxxie - what’s up?”**

“...Uhm.” She said, because she was just  _ the worst. _

“H-hey Chloe!” Her voice cracked. “I was, uh - since we’re friends and all, and this is your last day before the work week starts - I was thinking, uhm…”

Her voice croaked, and died.

**“...You were thinking, uhm? That’s quite the weird thought to have, Max.”**

She snorted - nasally, loud and ugly, as usual.

“Uhm - I mean, uh - I was _thinking_ _maybewecouldhangoutlater?”_

Max felt her stomach tie itself into a very tight, very nauseating knot, as she waited.

**“Uh… oh! Sorry, just interpolating your word vomit there for a sec. Sure, I’d love to! You free right now?”**

Max choked.

And then grinned, wide and stupid and helpless.

“Uh - yeah! So…”

She trailed off, not really sure what to say.

**“Soooo I’ll come pick you up right now! I’ve got the** **_shittiest_ ** **truck - you’ve gotta see it, man.”**

Max giggled, a little hysterically.

  
She was an idiot - a very,  _ very  _ gay idiot - and she couldn’t help but think that maybe, it was a very good thing that she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max being genuinely happy is a very new thing for this fic, and I am quite on-board.
> 
> Oh, and we get another Pricefield hangout, because uh. I'm a talentless hack and I like writing fluff. I guess you're all okay with that by now, though, considering you've stuck around.
> 
> It's only really occurring to me right now that Chloe is a generally far happier and healthier person, in this AU where she never met Max. I guess it makes sense - Rachel's still alive, they've been friends for longer, and Chloe has just generally never had to deal with losing a best friend... twice.... man, the game really shit on Chloe a lot, huh?
> 
> Eh, whatever. I'll just give her happiness here! Really, the only character who hasn't been dealing with constant shit throughout this fic is Chloe. It's almost the inverse of the game. I've been going generally off-road with all of these characters so far - even Rachel isn't quite herself. Chloe's too happy, Max is too vulnerable, Kate is kind of an asshole, Victoria is a damaged but abusive pile of issues, and that's pretty much everyone I've talked about. Hell, with the way this is going, I might make Jefferson into a good guy!
> 
> (That was a joke. I'm not touching that fucker with a twenty-foot, slime and bile covered pole.)
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	33. Isn't This Awful?

Well, Chloe certainly wasn’t a liar.

That was a  _ very _ shitty truck.

“Isn’t she awful?” Chloe cooed, clasping her hands and peering at the truck proudly.

“...Yes.” Max deadpanned.

Chloe snorted.

“Alright, this bad boy’ll probably keep running long enough to get us to wherever.”

Max blinked.

“...Wherever?”

“Oh, yeah. You never mentioned where you wanted to go. You have a place in mind?”

_ Oh fuck. _

“...No?”

Her voice cracked.

Chloe just shrugged, and grinned.

“Well, I would take you to my place, but I dare say Kate wouldn’t approve. So, when all hope is lost - where do you go?”

“...The cemetery?” Max offered, tugging at her hair.

“That’s… actually a really good guess, but I was going to say the junkyard.” Chloe stepped back, and tilted her head. “Shit, actually the cememtery’s way cooler.”

“I dunno. Just a bunch of dead guys.” Max pointed out, quite wisely. Chloe snorted.

“I mean, yeah, but still. Damn. You totally stole my thunder, dude!” 

“We can go to the junkyard if you want.” Max murmured thoughtfully, taking out her camera. “I can probably get some nice shots in a junkyard. It’s a good subject.”

“Well, I mean, yeah, we can, but- wait, is that a camera? Like, an actual  _ non-phone _ camera?”

Max instantly blushed to her roots, and stuck it back in her jacket pockets. 

“Oh, and you look amazing by the way. Plaid is definitely your style.” Chloe sent her twin finger guns, and her cheeks burned.

“...Thanks.” She managed, a tiny grin on her face as she tucked a hair behind her ear.

“You did  _ not _ just do that.” Chloe said suddenly, staring at her like she was an alien.

“...Do what?”

“Tuck a hair behind your ear with a shy smile.” Chloe said, peering at her.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh fuck, she HAD done that. _

“...Uhm.”

“Max, that might genuinely be the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” Chloe said, still staring at her. Max flushed down to her collar, and kinda wanted to just crawl in a hole and die, thanks.

In a good way.

“Anyway - camera!” Chloe said suddenly, clapping her hands together. “You have an actual camera?”

“...Yes? I am a photographer.” Max said, quietly confused.

“Yeah, but like - I didn’t think you were a cool, hipster photographer. I thought you were a lame, liberal arts PC photographer, that actually just takes a million selfies and puts them through filters and then calls themselves a photographer.”

“I mean, I do that too.” Max couldn’t help but say.

“Yeah, everyone does that - but that doesn’t make everyone a photographer. But you’re, like, an  _ actual _ photographer!”

“Not… really? I mean, I’m in training…”

She hadn’t been prepared for  _ this. _ For Chloe being her usual flirty self, sure, but not these  _ actual compliments. _

“You’ve  _ gotta _ show me your… what’s the word? Portfolio?”

“That’s more for when you want to get hired…” But Chloe was just leaning against her car and grinning, and the edge of her shirt rode up a little to expose her waistline, and she was  _ so fucking sexy. _

“I can… put something together?”

“Yess!” Chloe said, throwing her arms up and doing a lazy pirouette - and the bottom edge of her shirt rode up even more, so much so that Max thought she could put a hand on her taut stomach-

_ NOPE. Nopenopenope. _

_ We’re good. This is fine. We’re all fine. _

_ Everything is  _ _ okay! _

“You’re the best, Maxxie.” Chloe said, very confidently - and finally let her arms drop, which Max was  _ desperately _ thankful for.

_ (And disappointed by - not that she’d ever admit it.) _

Max chuckled nervously, shying away from Chloe a little - so she didn’t have to be too close to her achingly sincere lapis lantern eyes.

“I try.” She mumbled.

“And succeed.” Chloe said, very simply - as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Now - to the junkyard!”

Max stuck her hands in her jacket pockets, hunched in on herself, and thought that this might have been a very bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this fic had characters other then Chloe and Max?
> 
> Me neither.
> 
> Happy Monday. I should be releasing the junkyard trip pretty soon - hell, maybe I'll get it done later today. Crazier things have happened.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	34. Vengeance

“Welcome to Casa de Chloe!”

Max glanced around.

It was… a junkyard. That was about all there was to say about it. Trash was littered on the tables, empty bottles rolled across the ground, abandoned vehicles stacked up in barren locations. Etc.

There was a slight nip in the air. Max turned the collar of her plaid jacket up.

“It’s… nice?”

Chloe snickered.

“No, it isn’t - but it’s remote! So I call it a win.”

Chloe hopped up on the hood of a very old, very rusty car, and flopped back dramatically.

“It kinda became my home away from home, after Dad died. Then I met Rachel - so it kinda became  _ our _ home away from home.”

_...And I’m intruding. _

“And now we’ve added you to the friend squad! So it’s a three-person home away from home.”

Chloe hopped up and trotted over to her again - ripping what looked like a long stake out of the ground. It was metal - so it had to be cold as hell. But Chloe wasn’t even wearing a jacket - the cold must not have bothered her.

She hiked over to Max, and held out the stake like a sword.

Paused.

“Max, you’ve gotta be kneeling for this part.”

“Oh. Right.” She muttered - and shuffled to her knees.

_ There is nothing sexual about this. _

_ There is nothing sexual about this. _

_ There is nothing sexual about this. _

After three repeats, the phrase started to stick in her head - and she could kinda pay attention again.

“I hereby pronounce you, Max Caulfield - a member of the knights of chaos!”

Chloe tapped her on each shoulder with the stake - and then held it out with both hands.

“Wear this label with pride, young knight.”

Max snorted, shuffling to her feet again - and, reluctantly, taking the metal stake.

She’d been right. It was ice-cold, wherever Chloe’s hands hadn’t touched it.

“I am honored to be at your service, Knight Chloe.” Max murmured with a tiny smile, bowing her head.

Chloe bowed back - albeit, much more extravagantly.

“And  _ I _ am honoured to have your servitude.”

There was a pause.

And then Chloe picked up a stick from the ground, and brandished it like a sword.

“En garde!”

Max gave her a flat look.

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m dead serious, Max.” Chloe said - and, indeed, she sounded very serious.

“I’m not going to sword-fight you.”

“Alrighty then - it’ll be one-sided!”

And then Chloe poked her.

“Argh! Chloe! That thing’s sharp!”

“Fight me, squire!” Chloe called back, in a vaguely european accent. “Or be subjected to my pokes!”

Chloe poked her again.

She squirmed.

“Chloe -  _ really, _ this is dumb, I’m not gonna - ahrgh!”

_ Poke. _

Chloe was grinning very, very widely now - and as much as Max would’ve loved the sight of it any other time, it was kinda grating on her nerves right now.

_ Poke. _

“Duel me, Sir Maxxie -  _ or else.” _

_ Poke. _

She’d been at her wit’s end for days.

_ Poke. _

Her nerves were frayed. Her temper was  _ gone. _

_ Poke. _

She snapped.

“Fine!”

She brandished her stake - and shifted herself to a fencer’s position. Knees bent above her toes, right foot forward, left foot back and shifted.

_ “En garde.” _ She muttered - and her voice came out very dangerous.

She could  _ see _ the  _ oh, I fucked up _ dawn on Chloe’s face.

It was very satisfying.

She  _ lunged. _

* * *

“Y’know - when you said you were a fencer in our texts, I thought you were kidding.”

Max twirled her stake, feeling very smug for the first time in… months at least. Probably years.

“Took it as an elective. I was nearly top of my class - there was this one british kid who had me beat, but he’d been training since he was, like, six.”

Max walked forward, and offered the thoroughly defeated - and currently on the ground - Chloe a hand.

“Here - you’ll get a disease, laying down there.”

Of course, she hadn’t accounted for Chloe’s need to mess with her.

So, Chloe took the hand - and yanked her down.

She let out a  _ very _ embarrassing sound, and landed on the ground in a flurry of limbs and general panic.

In the meantime, Chloe had the good grace and courtesy to laugh at her misfortune.

Like the punk she was.

“You -  _ ugh _ \- are the  _ worst.” _ She muttered, wiping dirt and what looked like either rust or dried blood off her jacket.

“And  _ you-” _ Chloe said, rolling on her side to peer at her and raise an eyebrow, “are the cutest.”

She flushed to her collar, and hid her face in her hands.

She took a deep breath in. Made sure her hands were firmly over her mouth.

And screamed.

It felt, all things considered, remarkably good.

“Woah! Uh… are you… alright? Did I actually piss you off? ‘Cause, if I did - sorry.”

She rubbed her eyes hard enough for spots to flicker across them, and looked up.

“No, it… wasn’t you.” She muttered. “You’re helping, if anything. Just… everything.”

Chloe blinked.

“That’s… vague.”

Max snickered weakly.

“Yeah, it is. Just… everything seems to kinda be going pretty bad for me right now. Everything but you.” She amended quickly, sitting up and draping her wrists on her knees.

“Well - I’ll tell you what always makes me feel better.”

“What?” Max muttered, drawing a butterfly into the dirt below her - and not even really paying attention.

“A hug.”

She saw it coming a moment too late.

Before she could even turn fully - or muster a thought besides  _ uh oh _ \- Chloe was tackling her.

“Vengeance!!!” She called dramatically - though Max could hardly make it out, what with being tackled.

“Argh! - Chloe, you-”

But Chloe never got to figure out what she was - because she was busy squeezing the breath out of Max, and cracking a few ribs while she was at it.

_ “Chloe - please - you’re killing me-” _

“WIth kindness!” Chloe chirped easily, giving her another extra-tight squeeze - she let out thin, pained groan.

_ “Can’t… breathe…” _

“Oh,  _ fine.” _ Chloe muttered, letting Max go - who instantly let in a massive breath, and stumbled back. 

“Buzzkill.” Chloe muttered. Max giggled.

“Punk.” She fired back.

“Dork.”

“Delinquent.”

“Geek.”

“Rapscallion.” Max shifted a little bit closer.

“Dweeb.” Chloe just kept grinning.

“Miscreant.”

Max leaned in a little further.

“Brainiac.” And she couldn’t help but notice that Chloe’s breaths were getting a little shallow.

_ You should’ve never crossed me, Chloe Price. _

“Ruffian.”

She was sure Chloe could feel her breath against her face. She noticed a hair, dangling in the punk’s eyes.

“Einstein.” And Chloe’s voice came out nearly choked, her pupils dilating.

Max leaned in just that little bit closer.

Their noses brushed.

She put a delicate hand on Chloe’s pulse point - and she could  _ feel _ Chloe’s breath hitch.

“Scamp.” She muttered, with a grin just starting to touch her lips - and it came out with an odd  _ purr _ she’d never heard in her voice before.

Chloe’s eyes darted to her lips - and she wasn’t breathing anymore.

She said nothing.

Max leaned away.

“Hah!” She called - while Chloe’s eyes re-focused, and she could  _ see _ the girl stumbling out of a trance.

“I win.” She said, very simply - standing up and walking a circle around Chloe.

Just to dig it in.

But, the moment Chloe seemed to realize where she was - she just grinned.

“Alright, Caulfield.” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“One to one.”

Max rolled her eyes.

“Alright - get up here, you.” She said, offering a hand. “And  _ no pulling.” _

Chloe let out an exaggerated  _ huff _ \- but took Max’s hand. Pulling herself up, this time.

“Alright - well, as fun as that was…”

Chloe grinned, very suddenly.

“Wanna have a  _ different _ contest?”

Max blinked.

But let it be known, that - even when it was very dumb - Max Caulfield was not one to back down from a challenge.

“Whaddya got in mind, Price?”

“Find me ten empty bottles, and I’ll tell you.” Chloe dropped the grin very suddenly, and said, with mock-sincerity - “besides, we’ll be helping with the littering problem around here.”

“...It’s a junkyard, Chloe.”

“My point stands, Maxxie.”

Max tried to stop herself from snickering.

And failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Max is totally a fencer. Don't try to convince me otherwise.
> 
> And it looks like Max's defiant streak is very much provoked by annoying, punkish lesbians.
> 
> Man, this hang out seems to really be doing things for Max's confidence and self-esteem. I sure hope nothing ruins it somehow!
> 
> (Snickers in an evil fashion and rubs hands maniacally.)
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	35. Not Much of a Markswoman

“Alright, you got the bottles?”

“I can’t believe I actually fetched ten bottles for you. I’m not your slave.”

“You say that now - but just you wait, Maxxie.”

“Is that… sexual?”

“Do you want it to be?”

Max went bright red, and Chloe grinned.

“Anywhozits - hand me five of those. I’ll set ‘em up - you put out the rest.

Max sent Chloe a confused look. She just grinned back.

“...Why?”

Max drew out the word, like she was savoring the taste of it. Chloe just grinned.

“Patience, Maxxie.”

Max huffed, but went to set up the bottles. Chloe started setting some up, too, until they were all neatly lined in a single file.

Chloe put her hands on her hips, and looked at them with something resembling pride - like a military general, looking at her graduating recruits.

“Beautiful, Max, just beautiful. Now - let’s…  _ play a game.” _

Max rolled her eyes. “Alright, Jigsaw. What’re you being so close-lipped about?”

Chloe gave her a very wide grin.

It was… odd. It wasn’t the grins she knew - the teasing, absolutely smoking hot one or the sincere, gorgeous one. Not even the tiny, conspiratorial one. No, it was just… very,  _ very _ wide. It spread across her face like wildfire, and looked unnaturally thick - like someone had stretched her lips back, so she was baring her teeth just a little bit.

Max didn’t smile back. Instead, she pulled back - just a little. Chloe didn’t seem to notice.

And then Chloe pulled a revolver out of her pocket.

Max stumbled back, because  _ what the fuck? _

“Boom.” Chloe said, aiming the gun at the sky and giving her a very wide, very unsettling, very  _ proud _ grin. 

“Wh- where did you get that?” She said, staring at the piece of metal like it was going to kill her.

“Stole it from step-douche. Isn’t she great?” Chloe gave the gun yet another proud grin - and then, turned it on Max easily, aiming at her with a loose hand.

Max dived out of the way.

Chloe blinked - like Max had just vanished for no reason. Max stared at her from the ground with very, very wide eyes.

_ “Jesus, _ Chloe!”

“Woah - dude, calm down. She’s not even loaded.” Chloe said, letting the gun hang off her finger by the handle.

“That’s not the point! Chloe -  _ Christ, _ you can go to jail just for that!”

Chloe furrowed her brow, looking very confused. Max sat up, and gave her the best glare she could.

“Put. It.  _ Away.” _

Chloe glanced at the gun - and then back at Max.

“...Uh - okay, I guess.”

Chloe put the gun back in her pocket. Instantly, some of the tension in Max’s spine unraveled - and she stood up again, brushing herself of dirt and grime.

“...I was gonna suggest we shoot these bottles, though.” Chloe said - turning to the bottles in question as Max walked back to her. Max stared at her back, with something like wariness in her eyes and brewing in her stomach.

“...We can shoot the bottles.” Max said - though she still had plenty of caution in her voice. “Just… don’t point guns at people, Chloe.”

“Wasn’t even loaded, dude.” Chloe said, sending her an unimpressed look.

Max met her look with one of her own.

  
“Lesson one of gun safety: there’s no such thing as an unloaded gun.”

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“You sound like my stepdad.”

“Because your stepdad actually  _ knows how to use a gun, maybe? _ Chloe, you don’t point a gun at anything you don’t want a bullet in.”

“I was just messing around!”

“With a  _ gun?” _

Chloe glanced at her. “An  _ unloaded _ gun, yeah. Rachel never compla-”

_ “I’m not Rachel.” _

Maybe it was the sudden deep vitriol in Max’s voice, that made Chloe suddenly go very still. Maybe it was the way Max was looking at her - with eyes that were neither happy or sassy or even embarrassed, but rather something close to wariness. And even anger, maybe.

Maybe it was just the sight of Max, that brought her suddenly crashing back to earth.

“...Alright. I’ll… try not to do that. Okay?”

Max stared at her for another moment - and Chloe suddenly saw, very clearly, just how wary that look was.

Like Chloe might suddenly snap at any moment.

And then - very slowly - she relaxed.

“...Okay.”

There was a moment of quiet.

It wasn’t comfortable.

“...Can we still shoot the bottles, though? I mean - you went through all the trouble of getting them.”

Max smiled a little, and let out a huff of reluctant amusement.

“Yeah, we can shoot the bottles. Just… be careful.”

“Aye aye, cap’n.” Chloe said, with an easy two-finger salute. Max grinned.

“What does that make you? First mate?”

“Co-captain, duh.” Chloe said, pulling the gun out of her pocket again and aiming it at the bottles. “Now, listen up dork-”

She put the back of the barrel under her eye, and considered the shot.

“I’m gonna try and shoot these bottles. First five. Then, you go. Whoever gets more outta five, wins.”

“I’m… uh… not much of a markswoman.” Max muttered, peering at the bottles like they were very suspicious.

Chloe smiled easily.

“I’ll teach ya’. You wanna go first?”

“No… you go. I can see what I’m up against.” Max said - and she stared at the bottles in a way that was a little too intent.

Chloe grinned.

“Alrighty then.”

* * *

“Three outta five! I’ll take it.”

Chloe pulled the gun back. Max couldn’t help but notice that she actually had rather good form - considering how gung-ho she was about safety.

“Your turn, Mad Max.”

“You know,” Max muttered, as Chloe flipped the gun and offered the handle to her. She took it carefully. “The longer I hang out with you, the more I think  _ you’re _ the dork.”

“Eh. Between the two of us - I dunno. You’re the hipster attending a liberal arts college.”

“It’s not really a liberal arts college.” Max muttered, considering the firearm in her hand and holding it like it was very untrustworthy. “It’s just a regular college with a few extra electives.”

“Besides,” she went on, aiming the gun at the bottles thoughtfully and still looking quite cautious, “you’re the one who constantly makes references. Star Wars, Mad Max - didn’t you make a Barney reference at one point?”

“It was Dora.” Chloe said, leaning back and planting a hand on her hip - watching Max aim the gun with something a little too close to excitement. “And The Map is my hero, I’ll have you know. He’s not afraid to say who he is - he just comes out with it. He’s happy to tell you - he sings about it!”

“He’s The Map.” Max murmured, peering at the bottles with a squinted eye.

“If there’s a place you gotta go - he’s the one you gotta know.” Chloe said.

Max paused.

“...Do you actually have the lyrics to  _ I’m The Map _ memorized?”

“He’s The Map, Max! Of course I have them memorized!”

Max sighed.

“Of course you do.”

“I’m the map, I’m the map, I’m the map, I’m the map - I’m the map, I’m the map, I’m  _ the map, _ I’m the map - I’M THE MAP!!!”

Cue jazz hands.

Max really tried to keep a straight face - but if somebody had put a gun to her head and told her not to laugh, it probably would’ve been a fifty-fifty chance that she’d come out of it alive.

“Bullets, Chloe. I need bullets.”

“Not yet, you don’t. Your stance is wrong.”

Max blinked.

“...What?”

“You’re leading with your non-dominant foot.”

Max glanced down - and, indeed, her left foot was slightly in front of her right.

She shifted so they were even.

“Is… that right? Or should I lead with my right?”

“Whatever’s comfortable.” Chloe said, walking up behind her and looking over her shoulder. “Yeah, that should be good - it’ll vary. I prefer to lead with my right, but shoulder-width apart works too.”

“Now, is it cocked?” Chloe hummed, leaning over to peer down her sights.   
  


“Yeah - but not loaded.” She tried not to pay attention to how she could feel the warmth coming off of Chloe, even from here.

“Alright, we’ll do a blank first. Look down the sight - no need to squint so hard. Just focus on the sight tip. The bottle shouldn’t be your focus - just line them up. Good.”

Chloe leaned over and adjusted her grip, so the webbing between her index and thumb was lined up with her wrist.

“There we go. Recoil’ll feel worse the first time, so don’t be startled. Just keep your grip firm. Okay - not  _ that _ firm, Maxxie. Looser - your knuckles shouldn’t be turning white.”

Without anything to  _ really _ grip, it was harder to keep her focus on anything that wasn’t Chloe’s voice - right next to her ear.

“Better. And then just… fire away.”

Max rested her finger on the trigger.

Hesitated.

And pulled.

_ Click. _

“Alrighty then! That should be good.”

Chloe leaned back again - and Max was finally able to think.

“Ready for the real deal?” Chloe reached a hand into her pocket, and pulled out a single bullet.

“Just one for now. See if you like it?”

She nodded slowly.

“...Okay. Yeah, I… I think I’m ready.”

Chloe handed her the bullet.

She pushed the cylinder release, and loaded it in.

Pulled the hammer back.

Aimed.

“No need to squint - a little less tight on your grip.” Chloe muttered. She adjusted.

Rested her finger on the trigger.

And pulled.

The beast let out an ear-splitting scream as the hammer  _ slammed _ home - and there was a burst of light as her hand snapped back, a little. She pulled her head away instinctively - but kept her grip tight.

And - the smallest of split-seconds later - a bottle shattered.

She stared at where the bottle had been, in what was quite close to shock.

“...Woooooo!” Chloe cheered, throwing her arms up and clapping over her head. “Go Max!!! First shot, too - that was great!!”

She stared for another moment.

And then - very slowly - a smile spread across her face.

_ “I hit it.” _

“You hit it!!!!” Chloe cheered from the side - and let out a show whistle.

She lowered the gun, and grinned - wide and helpless.

“Maxxie, that was just-”

Chloe did a chef’s kiss. “Magnifique. You did great!”

“...I just pulled a trigger.” Max muttered - but the smile on her face wouldn’t go away.

“And exploded something!! Plus, can I just say - hot as fuck, Max. I mean, I never thought hipster with a gun would be my type, but…”

She shrugged - and Max flushed to her roots.

“How do you feel?”

Max glanced down at the gun.

Then at Chloe.

She smiled.

“...Really good.”

Chloe grinned widely.

“Dope! Now - let’s see if that beginner’s luck holds out, huh?”

* * *

She missed one shot, and hit four.

Chloe asked her to  _ choose a prize _ \- before posing with a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow.

Max gave her an unimpressed look - and chose a rusty hatchet. Chloe claimed she was deeply wounded, and collapsed on the ground - apparently dead from heartbreak.

Max couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. I'm not sure how well it came out - I wrote it in a bit of a different style then usual. But, uh - I like it.
> 
> Man, these two are good at resolving arguments and overcoming problems. It's really nice to see two people interacting in a healthy, but flawed fashion. I sure hope nothing happens to ruin this hangout somehow!
> 
> The Map is actually lowkey my hero. He's very proud of who he is, and willing to sing about it to anyone. He knows his purpose and his value in life, has good self-esteem, never has to question who he is or if he really belongs - he just... /is/.
> 
> He's The Map.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	36. What's Going On?

The sun touched the horizon. A haze ran along the edge of the world, and touched the edges of rusty metal. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the thick, dusty orange refract in a broken school bus window.

The junkyard was beautiful at sunset.

The edge of a sunbeam shone against the rusty, brown-red stake that had been stuck in the ground, after the impromptu fencing match.

A vibrant, blue butterfly landed upon an abandoned table. It was sharp and out-of-place on the orange and brown backdrop.

It lifted, fluttering its wings against the weight of the air. It drifted among the sky for a moment - and the sunlight shone through its wing.

It landed on a sideways, dull green beer bottle. It had a tiny amount of sticky, yellow liquid left in it - and it pooled in a shallow creek against the tipped side of the bottle.

A single thick, greasy droplet was gathering at the lip of the bottle. The butterfly seemed to consider the droplet - before lowering an antenna to it.

It seemed to deem the droplet unworthy of consumption, though - and flew away a moment later.

The droplet grew fatter and fatter against the lip - until it was barely left clinging to its home.

But, finally, its weight was too great for it to hang on any longer.

It fell. The light pierced it as it carried to the ground - and the beam came out changed on the other side, a thin mist of yellowish light that splashed against the ground and left a stain.

The droplet hit the ground - and burst. An explosion of liquid shrapnel touched the light, and dissipated into mist. The only pieces that managed to survive merely hit the ground, and vanished - leaving only a tiny spot of slightly moist dirt, that would never be noticed.

And Max pressed the shutter release.

A flash of light. A shuddering noise.

She grabbed the photo, and shook it out - taking great satisfaction in the loose feeling of her whipping wrist.

“How do you look, my pretty?” She muttered - and held the photo up against the light.

It was a good shot. Capturing the untouched, yet ruined beauty of the place.

She took out her pen - and scratched out a label at the bottom of the photo, using her camera as an impromptu clipboard.

_Rachel And Chloe’s Junkyard._

Suddenly, a hand came up and snatched the photo up.

She startled, and turned - to find Chloe staring.

“Can I get that pen?”

Hesitantly - and slowly - she handed the pen over. Chloe took it, and scratched onto the photo - before handing it back.

And, on the bottom - there was a hastily added _ & Max!! _ to her title. 

She couldn’t help but giggle.

“That’s a good ampersand.” She muttered thoughtfully, peering at the symbol in question.

“A good what?”

Max blinked.

“...The _and_ symbol.”

“Oh. Yeah, I worked for a bit to be able to draw that bad girl.” Chloe said, leaning against her shoulder - and she was still warm as a radiator. Max tried not to be distracted.

And failed.

“But it’s c-”

_Brrrring!_

They both startled horribly - Chloe practically jumping three feet in the air. She fished around in her pockets - and pulled out her phone.

“...Uh… Max?”

“Chloe?” She muttered, considering the photo still.

_Brrrring!_

“It’s your number.” Chloe said - leaning over to show her.

She blinked.

“...Huh.”

_Brrrring!_

“Should I answer it?” Chloe muttered, bringing it in front of her face.

Max shrugged.

_Br-_

Chloe answered.

“...Hello? Who is this?”

Max heard a vague murmuring sound on the other end - and pocketed the photo, so she could turn and watch.

Chloe’s face changed from _curious_ to _confused._

“Yeah, that’s me.” Chloe glanced at her, and said, “why do you have Max’s phone?”

Murmuring again.

As the person on the other side talked, Chloe’s expression shifted again - to relief and curiosity, this time.

“Oh! You’re Max’s friend, then?” Chloe sent her a glance, and raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, I’ll hand the phone over to her. We’ll have to hang out some time, though - talk shop. ...Yeah, alright. One mo’.”

With that, Chloe held the phone out.

“They say their a… friend? They think you dropped it.”

Max furrowed her brow.

_Didn’t I plug it in? ...I guess not?_

She took the phone, and pressed it to her ear.

“Hello?”

**“What the** **_fuck_ ** **are you doing, Maxine?”**

She let out a tiny sound - and felt her eyes go wide. The slight flush on her cheeks, from the biting wind, dripped away to a pale dread.

“Wha - Vict-?”

**_“Where are you?”_ **

She flinched away, before pressing the phone against her ear again.

“T-the junkyard?” She managed. “But I’m not- what’s wr-”

_Click._

She lowered the phone from her ear - and noticed Chloe, staring at her with thinly veiled wariness.

“...Mad Max? You… alright?”

“It was Victoria.” She muttered. Chloe blinked, and furrowed her brow.

“But… she said her name was Taylor. Why would she…?”

“I don’t know.” Max muttered - and stared at the phone, feeling a creeping sense of foreboding.

_...What’s going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to capture the perspective of a photographer with that opening. I don't know if I succeeded - but I think it was a good establishing shot whatever thing anyway.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	37. Trust

Victoria rested her hand against the steering wheel, and began to boil over.

_ (She’d been at a breaking point for years.) _

She slammed her wrist against the wheel with a single, brutal motion - and the flash of pain that burst there was brighter then she’d expected.

_ (Her hands were bleeding, from where her nails had dug into her palms. She ignored the red marks, and thin streaks.) _

She slammed her wrist again. The asphalt flew at her from past the windshield.

_ (Dawn, with a bright red slap mark across her face.) _

The sun touched the horizon, and made the concrete jungle hazy.

_ Slam! _

_ (Mom, smiling proudly - and very, very coldly.) _

She chewed on her cheek - and grit her teeth so hard her jaw ached.

People liked separating things into stages. Five of them, preferably.

Victoria had been on stage five of a mental breakdown for months at least.

She slammed her wrist against the wheel - and her face pulled back in a fierce snarl.

Again.

And again.

_ And again! _

_ (Dad, standing, with his hands behind his back. One of his gold teeth glinted.) _

_ Slam! _

_ (The cheerful ring of a tricycle bell. Careening wind and concrete.) _

_ Slam! _

_ (Long, pale fingers, slamming against the keys of a piano.) _

_ SLAM. _

Oh. Okay,  _ ow. _

She flung her wrist from side to side, ringing out her fingers and trying to get back the sensation in them.

The junkyard was the next turn.

_ (She boiled over.) _

* * *

“Should we be worried?” Chloe hummed, peering at the phone. “Because we’re outta bullets for the gun. I mean, I can pistol whip a bitch, but-”

“You are  _ not _ pistol-whipping my friend, Chloe.” Max muttered, peering at the phone still.

“You sure? I could just knock her out inste-”

“You’re not going to do  _ anything. _ We’ll… talk it out.”

“...With the girl who used a fake name so she could demand where you are?” Chloe said, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s a  _ good person, _ Chloe. She’s just… protective. She wants what’s best for me.”

Chloe blinked.

And then, slowly - horror dawned on her face.

“Oh. Oh,  _ God.” _

Max glanced up - just as Chloe turned on her.

“She’s gaslighting you, isn’t she? That’s how she got you to wear that dress. That’s - oh Christ - I  _ thought _ it was weird that you’d talked about trashing someone’s office, but-”

“Gaslighting me?” Max said - and her face twisted. “What- don’t be ridiculous. Victoria just-”

_ “Wants what’s best for you? _ Let me tell you something I’ve learned from hard experience, Max - anyone who gets you to do something you don’t want to because they  _ want what’s best for you, _ is a lying whore.”

“Victoria is not a whore!”

“Oh yeah? You know her well enough - how many boyfriends has she cheated on?”

“That’s - that doesn’t matter. She… she’s a good person.”

“A good person, who forced you into clothes you’ve never wanted to wear and lies to your friends so she can demand where you’ve gone, for - what,  _ two hours _ we’ve been here?”

“You… that’s an oversimplification. You don’t know her like I do.”

Chloe stared at her like she was the dumbest creature on earth.

“Max… she was Rachel’s best friend, before we met.”

Max blanched.

“Yeah. I know, it’s shocking.” Chloe said, a lilt of bitter humour in her voice. “I asked her about it, after I realized that your _ friend _ Victoria and Rachel’s  _ nemesis _ Chase were the same person. They were best friends - until Victoria suddenly demanded they break it off. When she questioned her - again, her  _ best friend _ \- Chase slapped her.”

Max stared at her, and Chloe glanced away - looking suddenly very, very tired.

“And she’s still trying to get her best friend back. Her  _ dead _ best friend. Because, in the end - no matter whether there’s a good person, somewhere deep down - she’s still a  _ Chase.” _

And, with that - Max’s face closed up again.

“You just hate her because she’s rich. Because of her family name. You don’t… you don’t know her. She’s a  _ good person. _ I… she has to be.”

Chloe stared at her.

And then, slowly - she sighed.

“...Okay. I won’t hit her. I’ll… let you handle it. But if she pulls any shit-”

“She won’t.” Max said - very confidently. “She cares about me - I know she does. If I just tell her what’s going on, she’ll… it’ll all be fine. I just have to talk to her alone.”

Chloe hesitated, for another moment.

“...Okay. I trust you, Max. And if you trust her…”

“I do.” Max said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	38. Sunset

Victoria’s car pulled into the junkyard quite sedately - considering what was going on in the head of the person driving.

Chloe glanced at Max - who was standing next to her, watching the car with poorly hidden anxiety.

Chloe nudged her.

“You _sure_ I can’t handle her?” She muttered.

Max sent her a _look._

_“Yes,_ Chloe, I’m sure. She’s my friend.”

“Doesn’t act like it…” Chloe muttered under her breath.

“Just… let me talk to her. Okay?”

“I know, I know. Be careful, though.”

“She’s my _friend,_ Chloe.”

“I know.” Chloe said, leaning in a little closer as Victoria’s car pulled to a stop. “But still.”

“Alright… lemme talk to her alone?”

Chloe sent her a _look._

“Really? You expect me to-”

_“Yes,_ Chloe, I do. Victoria barely knows you - she knows me. I’ll tell her what’s going on, and then you can introduce yourself. Okay?”

“...I really hope this isn’t a mistake, Max.” Chloe murmured, as she took a few steps away.

Max sent her one last, reassuring smile - and waved her off.

She stepped behind a broken down school bus - and got ready to eavesdrop.

Alright, sure, she trusted Max - but she didn’t trust Victoria Chase as far as she could throw her.

* * *

Kate missed Alice.

She rode a little over the speed limits. She’d had a lead foot from the beginning - unlike Max, who was so hesitant and fearful that she’d barely managed to drive at all. In the end, she’d sured up - but Kate had no doubts that she’d never forget her turn signal.

Kate never quite managed to rid herself of her lead foot, though. Even on a casual drive down to the store, she’d push the speed limits.

She wanted her bunny back.

It was dumb. Alice had died nearly four years ago now - Kate shouldn’t still be thinking of her. She’d been a _pet._

But she’d had Alice for over ten years, and she’d grown attached to the bunny. Alice had been there when she’d first had doubts about Mom. When she’d first started questioning her sexuality. When she’d first become friends with Max. Alice had been her oldest tea party partner, and her best friend for years and years.

But Mom hadn’t wanted another after the first one. Said they were too much of a hassle - and that she was too old for pets now.

She was probably right.

Kate’s hand went tight against the wheel - and she glanced at the speedometer.

_75 MPH._

Alright - brakes. Cool.

Luckily, no police were around.

And there was the junkyard.

Her foot hit the brake, _hard._

A screech.

* * *

Maxine had her collar turned up.

That was the first thing that struck her, when she first saw the girl. She was wearing a loose plaid jacket, and she stuck her hands in her pockets and scuffed a heel against the dirt as she waited for Victoria to come up to her.

And her collar was turned up against the wind. The edge of it touched the sunset, and went hazy.

_(She was reminded, suddenly, of the tree standing on the street corner of her house. The edge of light from one of the windows touched the edges of the leaves, on overcast days, and lit them in an odd way.)_

She heard Maxine begin to hum.

_(She was humming ‘Blackbird’.)_

“Uh - hi, Victoria.” Max muttered, as she came close enough. She took a hand out of her pocket, and waved it awkwardly.

She’d never seen Maxine wear plaid.

_(She hated it instantly.)_

“Where’s _Price?”_ She managed to grit out - and her lips pulled back in a snarl.

Max gave her a look that seemed to be… reassuring, of all things.

“I told her to leave us alone, for a bit. So I could tell you-”

“Maxine.” She said - and her voice was very cold.

Maxine stopped.

“...Max.”

“No. _Maxine._ We’ve talked about this-”

“No.” Maxine said - and she stopped, because _what?_ “We didn’t. I agreed to re-brand myself for one night - not for life, Victoria.”

She stared.

Maxine leaned away, a little - but she didn’t fold.

“I was going to say that I came out here with Chloe, so I cou-”

“You weren’t going to say _anything.”_ Victoria hissed - and Maxine stopped, staring at her. “We’re leaving. _Now.”_

She reached forward, to snatch Maxine’s wrist.

But she pulled her hand back.

“I…”

She pulled back under Victoria’s glare - and, for a moment, things were right again.

But then - she straightened.

“I’m not going anywhere, Victoria.”

Victoria stared at her.

“We - we can t-talk about this right here.” She said. “We’re friends, right? Let’s… let’s talk about it.”

“There is not a _thing._ To talk about.” Victoria said - and her voice was very, very cold. Just starting to _really_ get angry. “I said that we. Are. _Leaving.”_

Victoria tried to get her again.

And Maxine leaned away again.

“And I said - we _aren’t.”_ Max said - and her voice wavered, but didn’t stutter.

Victoria stared at her for another moment.

And snapped.

_(Her hand whistled through the air - and her ring glinted against the line of the sunset, just as the last vestiges of it began to vanish._

_The sun lowered over the horizon - and vanished._

_It was night.)_

Maxine fell against the ground - and a single drop of blood trickled down to her lip.

She stared up with wide, wide eyes.

“You _don’t get to-”_

Victoria never got to finish that sentence.

* * *

Chloe lunged - and her hand slammed against the metal stake, firmly stuck in the ground.

She yanked it up.

Saw red.

And swung.

* * *

There was a sickening _crack,_ as impact was made.

In the close distance, there was the screech of car breaks.

And the world was very still for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	39. Pick-Me-Up

People often made a mistake about Chloe, by assuming she was protective. She kind of was - but the reasons people listed when she asked why they thought that were always dead wrong.

She was protective because she wouldn’t let anyone touch the sausage on her plate at Mom’s diner. She was protective because she gave Rachel her jacket whenever it started raining. She was protective because she warned Max about Victoria, and what she’d heard.

She  _ wasn’t _ protective because she smashed people’s heads in.

It wasn’t protectiveness that made her do that.

It was  _ vengefulness. _

The slam of a car door echoed in the distance.

And she stared at the fallen form of Victoria Chase.

_ (HAH! FUCK YOU, BITCH.) _

She did her best to ignore the voice - and, instead, tried to understand what the fuck she had just  _ done. _

And, in the meantime - blood began to leak from the wound on Chase’s head.

Footsteps.

She glanced up.

* * *

Kate pulled to a stop.

A thin cloud of dirt gathered at her feet, for a moment.

And slowly fell - as she took in the scene before her.

_ (Chase, lying on the ground, passed out cold. _

_ Max, backed up against a piece of rubble, staring at the prone form of her friend.) _

...And Chloe - standing over Victoria with a rusted metal stake in her hand.

She stared.

Chloe stared back.

The stake slowly slipped from her hand - and landed against the ground, bouncing weakly and rolling over.

Silence.

* * *

“Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?”

_ “Double c-case of assault - and we n-need an ambulance.” _

* * *

Chloe was taken to the police department.

Victoria was taken to the hospital.

* * *

**_Kate - this is your number, I believe. If not, forgive me stranger. I wanted to ask about the Max/Maxine incident, and its outcome._ **

_ i might need you to pick me up _

**_‘Pick you up’?_ **

_ from the police station. me and max are there now _

**_I’m going to call you now._ **

_ Brrrri- _

_ “...Brooke?” _

**_“I thought I told you to not be miserable in the future.”_ **

_ “Brooke, I - I don’t want to ask for this, I know we aren’t great friends or anything, I don’t even know if you have a car - but I can’t ask Mom, and Dad isn’t answering my calls. I… I really wanna go home.” _

**_“I do have a car. My family, to put it in simplistic terms, is quite loaded - and I got my license just a few weeks ago. Lucky for you, I’ve been in driver’s ed for a while now.”_ **

_ “Thanks so much, Brooke. I - heh - promise not to throw up?” _

**_“Please don’t. It’s a new car, and that smell does not wash out easy.”_ **

_ “Scout’s honor.” _

**_“Were you a scout?”_ **

_ “Not really. I went camping in Bible Camp?” _

**_“That doesn’t count.”_ **

_ “...Could you pick me up now?” _

**_“Sure.”_ **

_ “Thank you, Brooke. Really. I… really don’t wanna be here any more.” _

**_“It’s my pleasure, Kate.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Brooke gets her first appearance! Fun times all round.
> 
> Hah, you guys thought you'd get answers this chapter?
> 
> Well, kinda. Hope you enjoyed. For those of you who are also reading Chase the Dawn, and my end notes - the trip went well. We had nutella and marshmallow cream sandwiches. Went camping. Roasted more marshmallows. We brought lots or marshmallows.
> 
> It was a fun, romantic trip. And it was really just what I needed to get me outta my funk. My significant other is too good at reading when I'm a little... off-balance, for want of a better term. And they know that I cannot resist the combined temptations of the woods and toasty marshmallows.
> 
> Smug bastard.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	40. Outta Trouble

Max really wasn’t in her element.

Sitting in the lobby of a police department in a very uncomfortable chair in the middle of the night was something she’d never thought she’d do.

She gently reached up to touch the sharpest edge of her cheekbone.

And winced, at the dull flash of heat that flared there.

A red streak was on her finger when she pulled it back.

She wasn’t sure what to think.

She wondered how Victoria was doing. The police had said she wasn’t in any danger of death, but…

She needed to call Kate. Her best friend had been talking to the police for about thirty minutes before leaving the station, and getting picked up by a car Max didn’t recognize.

She’d asked the officers about what would happen to Chloe, after they’d finished questioning her.

They said that she’d probably be spending a night or two in jail - but, other then that, she should be off the hook pretty quickly with her witness testimony. 

Unless Victoria decided to press charges when she woke up.

And maybe sue.

Max felt sick.

“Excuse me?”

She glanced up at the rough, harsh, slightly callous voice - and found an officer standing over her.

He had a sheriff’s badge.

She hunched in on herself, a little - pulling her propped up knees a little closer to her chest.

“Yes, officer?”

“You’re the one Chloe was supposedly defending, yes?” The man said - he had a deadly straight mustache and a very firm, slightly southern voice.

“...Yeah?”

“I’m her step father.”

“Oh!” She said, and straightened - flopping her feet off the edge of the seat and adjusting her hair a little. “It’s, uhm - nice to meet you, sir.”   


“Yeah, it’s a real pleasure alright.” He muttered. “Listen, I’ve been defending that brat against allegations since I came into this family. Frankly, I’m not in the mood for it anymore. Can you confirm that Chloe was acting to defend you against assault?”

“Yes, sir, I can.” She said, instantly and as firmly as she could.

She wasn’t sure how to feel about all this - but she knew what had happened. And she didn’t lie to police officers.

“I’m letting her off the hook this  _ last time. _ But if I see you  _ or _ her in this station again - I’m not raising a pinky finger to keep you outta trouble, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir.” Max said, trying her best to meet his eyes.

He peered at her a moment longer.

And then, quite suddenly, stuck his hand out.

“David Madsen.”

She stared for a moment - and then, gingerly, took his hand, giving it as a firm a shake as she could.

“M-Max Caulfield.”

He nodded, pulling his hand back and stepping away.

“Don’t let me see you in here again, Max Caulfield. And keep that girl outta trouble - she’ll end up dead in an alley, the way she’s going.”

She nodded.

“I’ll do my best, sir.”

He stared at her for another moment.

And left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does law work again? I sure as hell don't know. I tried to do my research for this, but man. It ain't easy.
> 
> I guess this all hinges on whether Victoria presses charges, now. Which means we have to dedicate some time to Victoria.
> 
> ...Yaaay.
> 
> Oh, and David is in this fic. Surprise!
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	41. Just Me And You

_ Brrring. _

_ Brrring. _

_ Brr- _

“What’s up, Chloe?”

**“Uh. I just… uh. Thought I should be the one to warn you.”**

“‘Warn me’? Did you commit arson without me again?”

**“Victoria Chase is in the hospital because I hit her upside the head with a rebar.”**

“...”

**“...I’m not sorry.”**

“You. Did.  _ What.” _

**“She slapped Max.”**

“...”

**“Frankly, Rachel - I don’t care if she’s your friend. I don’t care if she’s the second coming of Christ. She slapped Max. And… you should’ve seen the conversation they had beforehand. Rachel - I’m not sorry. I’m sorry that you’re hurt - that you’re clinging to this bitch for no good reason - but I’m not sorry for hitting her.”**

“...I know.”

_ Click. _

* * *

Chloe rubbed her wrists where she’d been cuffed. Those damn things had always been uncomfortable - there were thin red indents where they’d dug into her skin.

She glanced up at her step father.

“Thanks.” She managed - though it came out a little flatter then was strictly polite.

“Don’t let me see you in here again.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She muttered - already walking off. 

“I mean it, Chloe!”

She ignored him.

* * *

She stepped out of the police station, already prepared to walk all the way home. She knew David wouldn’t tell Mom about this, and asking her for a ride would spill the beans instantly. And she certainly wasn’t gonna ask step-douche for a ride. Rachel was… it was better to let Rachel be for a bit. It was easier to just walk, even if it might take an hour or two. And she was ready to  _ drop. _

She stopped, very suddenly, when she saw Max sitting against the wall of the station outside.

Max glanced at her.

Froze.

…

“...Can I…”

Chloe gestured weakly to the pavement next to Max.

Max - who slid a little to the side, like she was making room.

Chloe flopped down next to her.

There was a moment of strained quiet.

“...I’m not sorry.” She said, finally.

“I know.” Max muttered, pulling up her knees and setting her chin on them.

“She hit you. I wasn’t going to let that go.”

“Alright.”

“I’m not going to apologize for that.”

“Okay.”

“...I’m really not sorry.”

Max didn’t say anything.

“...D’you th-”

“Can I say something?” Max said - and her voice was quiet, but remarkably clear.

Chloe shut up very quickly.

“...Please.”

Max was quiet, for a moment.

Her head lolled back, so she was looking up at the stars.

“...Victoria was always mean to me.”

Chloe blinked.

“Even when I met her, she was mean.” Max said - and her voice was quiet, delicate - but there was something very deep there. “I… I had a crush on her from the moment I saw her. She was beautiful. But… she was so mean. Cold, and rude. Just… mean. Just mean. And I’d see her, sitting on the steps and laughing at people, making mean comments to her friends, and I thought… I dunno. I thought maybe she just needed someone to be nice to her. Someone who wouldn’t laugh along - but who would support her. I thought… I thought that there was someone good there. That there  _ had _ to be.”

“I don’t know why. But I always thought that about mean people. That… that something good was there. That they were going through something, too. And maybe… maybe I was right. I don’t know. I still don’t.”

“Because Victoria never opened up. Victoria never let me call her nicknames, or hugged me, or… or just did anything nice, for the sake of it.”

“Maybe… maybe I thought I deserved it?”

The low light of distant streetlamps reflected in Max’s eyes - and tears began to gather there.

“I don’t know. I… I  _ don’t know. _ Sometimes it feels like I don’t know much of anything.”

“But I just… I looked at Victoria, and I… I saw something good. I saw someone who needed help. I looked at everyone - and I couldn’t see just that cold meanness that everyone else saw. I couldn’t… I dunno. Maybe I just couldn’t understand why someone would be like that. Maybe… maybe I was just looking for a reason, that everyone was always so mean to me.”

“And I started to, like… put that suffering - that suffering I’d pasted onto Victoria, that wasn’t even really  _ there _ \- I started to… like, glorify it? I started to push down that little part of me, that said that Victoria was being rude. That Victoria was treating me in a way that wasn’t fair. I pushed it down - because Victoria was hurt, too. I made everything about how… how Victoria was suffering. I made it all about her - and she made it all about herself.”

Max started to cry.

“And it got worse when we were friends, y’know? I just looked at her - and I was able to push away the little nagging thoughts, about how this wasn’t how you treated friends. I was able to convince myself that… I dunno. That Victoria was just being nice in her own way, or something. That Victoria didn’t know what she was doing. That Victoria was my friend - that she must be doing what was best for me.”

“I… that was dumb, wasn’t it? I - I wanted to think people were  _ good, _ that - that there was a reason for them being like this. I put them up on these pillars of misery that I’d made for them, and… and it was  _ me _ that really pushed me down. It wasn’t Victoria, it… it was just me.”

“And - Chloe, I… I wasn’t even… I think I was starting to forget, what it had even been like. To be happy. To be supported. To… to let yourself think someone else is bad.”

Max turned to her - and her face was the perfect picture of a world crumbling.

“T-that doesn’t make  _ me _ bad, right? I’m… I don’t want to - to  _ want _ Victoria hurt, I…”

Chloe couldn’t have stopped herself if someone had put a gun to her head.

She pulled Max into her arms, and gripped her like her life depended on it.

And Max gripped back - like Chloe was the only stable thing in the world.

“I’m not a bad person, right?” Max muttered - and her tears stained Chloe shoulder as she gripped her.

Chloe pulled her closer.

“No, Max. You aren’t. Don’t  _ ever _ think you are. You - you’re the nicest, bestest, most awesomest person I know, Max.”

Max giggled wetly into her shoulder - and hiccupped.

“T-that’s not a word, Chloe.”

Chloe gripped her tighter.

“I don’t care. It’s the truth, Max.”

“I… I just - I want you to know that…”

Max gripped her - and her voice was so quiet that, even so close, Chloe could barely hear her.

“T-that you gave me back my - my - I don’t know - my… my want to be happy?”

Max chuckled very, very weakly.

“T-that sounds dumb.”

“No… no, it’s. I get it.” Chloe said. Because she did.

“Max… I just want  _ you _ to know - that, no matter what; you’ll always be my adorable, kindest, bestest, awesomest dork.”

Max giggled again - and sniffed very loudly.

“You’re s-such a  _ dummy.” _

“Really, Max.” Chloe said, as wisely as she could manage. “You’re the most wonderfulest, dopest, amazingest-”

Max started to laugh into her shoulder.

“S-shuttup.” She said, weakly.

“-Spectaularest, incrediblest, astoundingest person I’ve ever met.” Chloe finished, gripping her tightly. “And don’t you ever forget it.”

“...Thank you.” Max whispered.

Chloe leaned back - just enough to press a kiss to Max’s forehead.

And Max leaned into the contact, like a drowning woman - desperate for any form of affection.

“...You’re so warm.” Max muttered.

Chloe smiled at her, pressing their foreheads together.

“Feel free to use me as a heater any time, dork.”

Max giggled weakly.

“...I broke my promise.”

Chloe blinked.

“What?”

“I laughed. I said I would hold it back.” Max said - though she didn’t really sound all that sad about it.

Chloe leaned back - so she could look into Max’s eyes.

“Max - you never have to hold back with me, okay?”

Max looked right into her - and she looked so desperate, so hopeful, and yet so wary and cautious, that it tore at Chloe’s heart.

“...Okay.” She said, finally - and her voice wavered, but didn’t break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on an ending now.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	42. Moonlight Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may have, understandably, lost track-
> 
> _Max is italics,_
> 
> **Chloe is bold,**
> 
> Rachel is underline,
> 
> _ Kate is underlined italics, _
> 
> ** Victoria is bold underline, **
> 
> **_Brooke is italicized bold._ **

hey chloe, I need you to get a number for me

* * *

Chloe handed Max back her phone - and pressed the blue  _ send _ button below the number on her own phone.

They leaned against each other - comfortable with the warmth that filled them both - for a long time, before Max finally posed the important question of,

“How do we get home?”

Chloe blinked.

“...I was just gonna walk, but… I could call up my Mom, if you’d rather not.”

“It’s, like - a thirty minute walk to school.” Max muttered. “But… I could make it, if you’d rather not call anyone.”

“I’d rather keep walking for thirty minutes as a last resort.” Chloe said, very simply. Max nodded against her shoulder. “Do you have anyone you could call?”

Max thought.

“...I could try Kate. She got picked up by someone - she’s probably got her car back by now.” Max said, digging out her phone.

“Uh… are you sure she’ll drive  _ me _ too?”

Max paused.

“...If she won’t, then… I can do something else, I guess. Or we could walk.”

“We could get a cab?” Chloe offered, shrugging the shoulder Max wasn’t leaned against.

“I don’t have any cash.” Max said, scrolling through her contacts. “Let’s just try Kate first, okay? Maybe if I explain… Kate’s my best friend. I’m sure she’d be willing to pick us up.”

Chloe - very hesitantly - nodded.

“Oh, did I mention she’s terrifying?”

Max snorted.

“Yeah, she is. Now shush, you - I’m dialing.”

Chloe mimed zipping her lips, and Max cracked a smile - pressing the phone to her ear.

* * *

_ Brrring. _

_ Brrring. _

_ Brrring. _

_ Brrring. _

_ Brr- _

_ “Mmf - yeah?” _

_ “...Kate?” _

_ “Wha - Max? What’re you… it’s nearly midnight, hun.” _

_ “I know, and I’m sorry for waking you - but me and Chloe really need a ride.” _

_ “...Urgh… Chloe and I, first of all. And you didn’t wake me - someone else called earlier… Uhm… I can… okay, I can send someone to pick you both up.” _

_ “That would be wonderful. Thanks so much, Kate.” _

_ “...Could you hand the phone to Chloe?” _

_ “...Yeah. Hold on.” _

**“...Yo, Kate? Max said you wanted me?”**

_ “Yeah. I just… wanted to say I’m sorry. About… everything.” _

**“...Oh. Uh. It’s okay. I can’t blame you, heh.”**

_ “Just… I can… be kinda judgemental. I know that. And-” _

**“Dude. It’s fine. I get it. I’m not mad at you. Hell, I should thank you for giving me any kind of chance.”**

_ “I just… I’m sorry.” _

**“You, Kate- I don’t know your last name.”**

_ “Marsh.” _

**“You, Kate Marsh, are hereby forgiven. Oh - and thanks for taking care of Max for me.”**

_ “Heh. I… I didn’t, really. I’ve… been kind of a crummy friend.” _

**“...Well, we can start anew! Work together, to protect Max from the horrors of the world.”**

_ “That sounds nice. I’ll send that car to get you guys now.” _

**“Thankee! Max, say thanks. ...Max says thanks, too.”**

_ “Alright, I have to sleep. Goodnight.” _

**“Night!”**

_ Click. _

* * *

_ hey, brooke _

**_Hello Kate._ **

_ can you do something else for me? im sorry i keep asking for stuff :( _

**_It’s fine. What is it?_ **

_ once you get my car, can you go pick up max and chloe from the police station? _

**_Well, what have you done for me lately?_ **

_ BROOKE D: _

**_Joking. See, I told you my jokes were bad. I’ll get them._ **

_ thanks so much :) _

**_:)_ **

_!! _

_ you smiled!!! _

**_Don’t get used to it._ **

_ srsly though, thanks so much. youve been a Godsend  _

**_Well, shucks. Next you’ll call me an angel._ **

_ your an angel, brooke ;) _

**_I do not approve of the suggestiveness of that wink._ **

_ ;;;;;) _

**_That is a lovecraftian monster of a text if I’ve ever seen one._ **

_ ok but really gn now _

**_Sweet dreams, Katherine Beverly Marsh._ **

_! _

_ you know my middle name??? _

**_No. It was a wild shot in the dark._ **

**_Of course I do, you absolute alec._ **

_ how??? _

**_I know all._ **

_ ok but really though _

**_You had a card from your mother in your bathroom. Leaning against the mirror. It was one of the few pieces of decorum you own. I took notice._ **

_ thats really nice brooke _

_ that you remembered that _

**_The ratio of truthful to untruthful texts in this conversation is waning._ **

_? _

**_Nevermind._ **

**_I expect your hair to be down when I see you tomorrow morning._ **

_ aw _

_ i like it in a bun :( _

**_Irrelevant._ **

_ fine, you meanie _

_ we have classes in the morning, though _

**_Including History. Where we are partnered. And I am not sitting next to you unless you have your hair down. I’ll fake an illness - I can vomit on command._ **

_ you can? _

_ nevermind i believe you _

**_It’s not hard. You just use your stomach like it’s a lung._ **

_ brooke, please never say anything like that again _

**_Alright._ **

_ but really now i need sleepsies _

**_Sweetest dreams, Katherine,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_As I do so hope that you  
_ ** **_Aren’t unhappy, love._ **

_??? _

**_It’s a goodnight haiku. I wrote it just for you._ **

**_I have decided to rhyme, to make my time more fine in this line._ **

**_I like to think I’m a wordsmith._ ** ****

_ …’love’? _

**_I was under a time crunch._ **

_ right _

_ you... wrote me a goodnight haiku _

**_You really do have an obsession with repeating things I say._ **

_ your really something else, brooke _

**_And you are bad with distinguishing homophones._ **

_? _

**_Nevermind._ **

_ nighty night, brooke _

**_May the night smile upon you, Kate._ **

* * *

Kate’s car pulled in front of them.

It wasn’t Kate in the driver’s seat, though.

Max and Chloe exchanged blinks when they saw the girl with black hair - with dyed red and aqua marine highlights - with her hand on the steering wheel of Kate’s vehicle.

“Well? Get in. I’d rather get us all home fast - I’ve been standing too much today.” She said, simply.

Max glanced at Chloe.

Who shrugged - and opened the rear door, gesturing her in.

“I’ll be your private chauffeur today.” The woman in front said, as Max slid in and fastened her seatbelt and Chloe closed the door behind them. “Brooke Scott, in case you were wondering. Oh, and I am not driving to two separate locations - so, you’re having a sleepover tonight, Chloe Price. Nothing personal, but I am not driving an extra ten minutes - it’s nearly midnight, and I’m about to collapse from the walk I just had.”

“That’s… fine with me. If Max doesn’t mind,” Chloe added hastily, glancing at Max - who had a very faint blush, and a slightly less faint smile.

“...Sure. You can check out my dorm.”

“Wonderful.” Brooke said - and it even had a hint of sincerity to it. “Everyone buckled in?”

They both nodded.

“In that case - let’s go home.” Brooke said - and gripped the wheel.

* * *

The rest of the ride was very quiet.

Every now and again, Chloe would glance at Max - and Max would send her a little smile, before looking out the window again.

Nobody spoke - but they didn’t really have to.

* * *

“Oh, one moment please-”

Chloe paused - and Max with her. The punk turned back to Brooke - who was leaned casually against the parked car.

“Can I bum a fag?”

Chloe blinked - but reached into her pocket.

“Sure. One mo’.”

And indeed, after one moment - Chloe offered the brunette a cigarette.

Brooke took it - and Chloe couldn’t help but notice that she did not hold a smoke like a smoker would.

“Need a light?”

“Please.” Brooke said.

Chloe flicked on her lighter.

Brooke lit the cigarette a little more carefully then was strictly necessary - and then, took a very sudden, very deep drag of it.

Before hacking up a lung.

Max and Chloe both stumbled back a step - as Brooke suddenly nearly doubled over with the force of the hacking cough that overtook her.

“Uh - are you… okay?” Chloe said, leaning towards her hesitantly.

Brooke nodded weakly - still coughing.

A pause.

“Uhm…”

Brooke - slowly - began to straighten again. Her cough subsided.

She rubbed her throat.

“...Thanks.” She managed. “That’s all. Go have your sleepover.”

Chloe and Max exchanged a concerned glance.

“Uh… alright?”

They glanced at Brooke again - hesitantly - but began to slowly walk away.

Brooke stamped out the cigarette as they left.

* * *

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

_ … _

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

_ … _

_ Knock, kno- _

Victoria groaned.

“Come in!” She called, voice sickly-sweet - and waited for another bothersome nurse, or, worse, the doctor.

Instead - in came Dawn.

Victoria blinked.

“...Nice place you’ve got here.” Dawn said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Victoria glared at her.

“What do  _ you _ want.”

Dawn winced.

“I just… wanted to visit you. Ask how you’re doing.”

“Well. You’ve visited. Goodbye.” Victoria offered, sitting up so she could point to the door - and trying to ignore the splitting sensation in her skull.

Dawn stepped into the room, and closed the door.

Victoria glared at her.

“What. Are. You.  _ Doing.” _

“Coming in, Viccy.” Dawn said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Victoria sent her a fierce, cutting glare

“Do  _ not. _ Call me that.”

Dawn, gently, closed her eyes.

Victoria glared at her.

“...I wanted to ask if you’d get some lunch with me.” Dawn said - and her voice was… dead. Completely devoid of emotion.

Victoria blinked.

“...Ex _ cuse _ me?”

“Just me and you. After you get out of the hospital.” Dawn said - and she opened her eyes again, walking over to the bed with a few quick strides. “A date. We can go to that new wing place downtown - I’ve heard good things. I’ll pay.”

Victoria stared at her.

_ (...For one very short, very fragile moment - she almost wanted to say yes.) _

Her glare could melt iron.

“You just get  _ funnier _ and  _ funnier _ with every passing year, don’t you Amber? It’s probably that bitch best friend of yours -  _ Price. _ You need to stop hanging out with her so much - she’s killing what’s left of your brain cells.”

And something  _ changed _ in Dawn’s face.

“I came to warn you not to try and sue my…  _ bitch best friend.” _

Victoria raised her eyebrows - and grinned, wide and cold.

_ “Warn _ me, hm? What’re you going to do, Dawn - scrape me with those nails?”

“No.”

Dawn stuck her hands in her pockets, and raised an eyebrow at her.

Her eyes were suddenly very, very cold.

“I’m going to get you thrown in a prison cell for assault and battery against Max Caulfield.”

Victoria froze.

“Well,” Dawn said - and shrugged, voice completely inflectionless. “I’m kinda assuming on the battery part. But I’m willing to bet that there was threatening involved, too.”

Victoria stared.

“...You would lose that case.” She said, finally - though her tone wasn’t quite as steely as she’d meant it to be.

Dawn raised her eyebrows.

“Would I? I’m not so sure, Ms. Chase. I’m sure I would make a good character witness - you know how people love redheads. And I called up one Katherine Beverly Marsh to ask her to be a character witness, too - but guess what? Turns out she had something even better for me.”

The bottom dropped out of Victoria’s stomach.

“Another case of assault! Against a  _ minor, _ too - and you know how the papers love a scandal.”

Dawn - finally - met her eyes. And her gaze could not have been more threatening.

“Even if the charges didn’t stick - you’d be ruined, Victoria Chase.”

Victoria - for one sickening moment - had no response.

Her hand gripped the sheets.

And she let her eyes water, a little.

“You’d do that to your best friend?” She muttered - and her voice came out sounding very betrayed.

For a moment -  _ something _ flitted across Dawn’s eyes.

And then, her fist tightened. Her knuckles turned a deadly white.

“No. I wouldn’t.”

Dawn turned away - and walked to the door.

“But I don’t know you.” Dawn threw over her shoulder.

And the door slammed closed before Dawn could see the expression that graced Victoria’s face.

* * *

Victoria didn’t press charges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are curious - Rachel learned about Kate in that same conversation that Chloe learned about Victoria. They basically spilled out the entire story to each other in one off-screen convo. I actually do plan to write that and publish it over on Chase The Dawn at some point, though.
> 
> I microwaved some food, and then started writing this chapter. My significant other had to remind me of said food when they went to microwave some lukewarm coffee - it was already cold by that time.
> 
> Man, this fic really sucked me into its clutches. And I don't think I'll escape until I manage to finish it.
> 
> Long chapter. Important chapter. Brooke gets her first on-screen appearance - so, to those of you who haven't been reading Chase The Dawn, uh... hope you like her.
> 
> And I'd like to confirm the statement of one Tangent101 - thanks for your support, by the way, ma'am - when I say that the end of this fic is *not* the end of this series. Or of my Life is Strange career. This series - Lovestruck Fools - will be continuing with more Chase The Dawn, and I already have three more LiS fics in the works. No spoilers, but... I'm having fun fleshing out those ideas.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	43. Sleepover!

Chloe sent a quick, searching glance around when she entered Max’s dorm - and then did a double-take when she saw the wall of photos above her bed.

Max, weakly, laughed.

“Oh, yeah - I should’ve warned you. I’ve kinda got photo stuff everywhere.” She muttered, taking off her shoes and setting them next to her bookshelf. “Welcome to my cocoon-away-from-home.”

Chloe looked around again - this time a little more slowly. Max, in the meantime, flicked on the string of lights above her bed with a dismissive movement of her foot.

“...Well, this is a nice place you’ve got here, Max.” She said finally, and about as firmly as she could manage with sleepiness thick in her voice.

“Thanks.” Max said - and her jaw split into a silent yawn. “I’mma go get ready for bed. You… uhm… I dunno. Hang out?”

“Cool beans.” Chloe offered, with an easy double-thumbs-up.

Max walked through a door - which, presumably, led to a bathroom.

Now, let it be known - Chloe Price is a snooper.

But, despite this, she really  _ hadn’t _ intended to snoop this time. She supposed it just kinda… happened, with or without her input.

She wandered a little - glancing down and chuckling reluctantly when she saw the  _ keep calm and carry on _ rug she’d been standing on. She glanced up at the wall that happened to contain the entrance door - and noticed a very empty wardrobe, with the notable exception of a guitar, adorned with flower stickers.

She’d  _ have _ to get Max to play that thing for her sometime.

She glanced at the sofa - where she’d be sleeping, probably. It had just one cushion that looked hand-knit, and a book cheerily titled  _ The October Country _ in black font.

Chloe wandered a little, staring at the mess of posters above the couch - until she hit the desk on the far wall of the room, and stumbled.

She straightened herself - planting a hand on the desk and against a book. She glanced down at the surface of the piece of furniture - and the book next to her hand caught her eye.

She gingerly lifted it, holding it in front of her - and the dim lighting from behind her glinted against the cover.

She opened to a random page.

What looked like a very young Max, with her hair tied back, and an even younger Kate with her hair  _ down _ were leaning upside-down, the bottom of their hair scraping the ground. Chloe couldn’t quite tell what they were sitting on - because the camera was close enough that she could just see both of their faces.

The photo had the caption  _ Kattie and Maximus - BFFs forever. 2008 _

She didn’t glance at any of the other photos - and just flipped the page instead. She started to subconsciously wander back a few steps.

A picture of Max and what looked like her parents, holding out their tounges at the camera - they were all stained blue.

_ Max and the fam, with mall slushies. 2009 _

Chloe flipped a few more pages.

It seemed it was around 2012 that Max finally got a hairdo closer to her current one. She and Kate were in most of the photos - even the ones with Max’s family usually had Kate lounging around somewhere.

The bathroom door opened.

Chloe glanced up, a little startled - and was met with the image of a sleepy Max rubbing her eyes, wearing a loose t-shirt with a deer on it and what looked like boxer shorts.

_ Don’t tell her she’s adorable don’t tell her she’s adorable don’t tell her- _

“You’re adorable.”

Max glanced up - and, suddenly, froze.

“...Don’t move an inch.”

Chloe blinked.

Max dove for her desk - no, scratch that, for the shelf  _ next _ to her desk - and opened up a wooden box with a hinged lid, before tearing an item out of it.

Which turned out to be a camera.

Max backed up a step, and took a hesitant half-step to the left - and put the camera to her face.

She considered.

Chloe didn’t move.

Max, finally, tilted just a little to the left - and snapped a photo.

Chloe blinked, shying away from the glare of the flash - while Max frantically shook out the photo that shuddered out of the crappy, probably year or two old camera.

The moment she set eyes on it, she grinned - wide and sparkling and perfect.

“Chloe - I  _ knew _ you were the perfect subject.” Max said happily, flopping onto her bed rather ungracefully - and she seemed to have suddenly lost every bit of sleepiness. “Here - look, look,”

Max shoved the photo in front of her face.

It… looked better then she had expected.

The right side of her silhouette was backlit by the lights hanging over Max’s bed - and her tattoo sparkled just slightly. One of her eyes was an odd, bright, dilated colour - like frosted over steel, while the other was just her normal, very dark blue.

And… man, her dyejob really sucked. She had to get it re-done, her roots were starting to show.

“I… look pretty much how I always do.”

Max blinked at her.

“No - c’mon, you can’t see it? I got  _ you.” _

Chloe blinked back.

“...Huh?”

“I - I dunno how else to put it. I finally got  _ you. _ I’ve been trying to get a shot like that ever since the first time I saw you - that first time was another one, where I could’ve gotten you. But I didn’t have my camera. But  _ this _ \- it’s you, come on, can’t you tell? The lines of your face, the way one eye is lit- it just…”

Max stared at the photo - and smiled.

“It’s… it’s  _ you. _ And it’s  _ perfect.” _

Chloe blinked.

And then, slowly - an itchy, uncomfortable heat crawled up her cheeks.

“I’m not perfect, Max.”

Max glanced up from the photo again.

“What?”

“I’m… not perfect.” She said, again - and this time, the vulnerability was gone from her voice. There was just an old, tired bitterness. “Hell, I’m not even  _ good. _ I’m a constant asshole, I lie to my parents, I gave up on religion, I - I  _ just _ assaulted someone. I commited arson just a day or two after I met you. I’m a criminal reprobate.”

Max blinked.

And then, said - like it was the simplest thing in the world,

“You’re one of the nicest people I know, you’ve never lied to me, you refuse to believe in something that let you down, you defended me from a woman far more rich and powerful then you, and… and you’re  _ my _ criminal reprobate. So I get to say if you’re perfect - and guess what, Chloe,”

Max leaned forward, and grabbed her hands.

“You are.”

Chloe stared at her.

“Max…”

She chuckled lowly.

“You’re such a dork.”

“Well, get used to it, chump.” Max said, pulling her towards the bed - much to Chloe’s confusion. “You’re stuck with me.”

“What’re you doing?”

“Well, you aren’t sleeping on the couch - that thing is really uncomfortable.” Max said, simply.

“...That bed’s pretty small, Max.”

Max grinned.

“Afraid of a little cuddling, Chloe Price?”

Chloe, after a moment of shock - grinned back.

“In your  _ dreams.” _

“Then go get you teethsies brushed.” Max said, pointing firmly to the bathroom door.

* * *

Max, laying in her bed and facing her photo wall - she’d add the picture of Chloe tomorrow - was  _ not _ ready for Chloe to suddenly flop on the bed next to her.

And she didn’t have time to prepare herself before Chloe slid up to her - and  _ oh no. _

And very warm, very soft, very  _ bare _ legs gently slid against her’s - and Chloe’s arm wrapped around her torso, and maybe when she had said cuddling this was  _ not _ what she meant.

Her entire body suddenly felt very, very hot. Her waist tingled where Chloe hand touched her stomach - though how it touched her stomach when it was in her throat was beyond her.

_ “Heya Maxxie.” _

Oh no.

_ Oh no. _

And Chloe’s voice was  _ right _ next to her ear, thick and husky, and her hot, humid breath washed over Max’s skin and  _ she was so screwed. _

Her mouth was very dry.

She swallowed.

“Hi Chloe.” She muttered - and it was only because her voice was so low and quiet that it didn’t break.

She couldn’t imagine she’d get much sleep that night.

* * *

And yet - the moment she started to focus on anything other then how  _ close _ Chloe was - she noticed just how warm she was. Like always. And how her skin was so soft and smooth, almost a cushion all on its own - even with the little nicks of scars she could feel on Chloe’s hand.

Eventually, her hand tangled with the one around her waist - and she started to drift.

“...Goodnight, sweet Max.” She barely heard - and she didn’t quite feel the kiss pressed to her temple before she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Chloe and Max time. I think this chapter contains the most references to the actual game so far.
> 
> Just to cover some changes here - in Blackwell liberal arts college, every student gets a personal bathroom. Because it's convenient for the story, not because it really makes sense. And this all takes place in 2020. So, Max being 18, Chloe being 19, Kate being 18 and Brooke being 17 would mean that they were all born in the early 2000s.
> 
> ...Man, it's too early for me to start feeling old.
> 
> I think next chapter will be the last chapter. For this fic, anyway. I'll have an epilogue and an extra mini-series in Chase The Dawn.
> 
> Man. I kinda can't believe it's almost over. Honestly, I could stretch this fic out forever - which is why I'm ending it early. Because I know that, if I keep stretching it - I'll be tempted to never finish. And this story is almost over.
> 
> Lover of Emoticons,
> 
> -Howard R.


	44. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wild ride, huh?

When Chloe woke up, Max was already well on her way to being out the door. She had a stack of books in a bookbag on her desk, a toothbrush in her mouth with a bit of foam on her cheek, and she actually had pants on.

Unlike Chloe.

She sat up slowly, rubbing the sun out of her eyes and mumbling about nothing.

Max turned upon her - and smiled, taking the toothbrush out of her mouth.

“Chloe!” She said - and her voice was a little… foamy, but she sounded remarkably happy about her being up.

Max rushed into the bathroom - Chloe heard her spit out some toothpaste foam - and then she was hit in the face by a flying pair of pants.

“Put on your pants and get outta here-” Max said around her toothbrush, flipping through what looked like an essay. “Not that I don’t wanna hang out, but classes are in two minutes and I have stuff to do.”

Chloe blinked away the last of sleep - and shook out her hair.

She stood up, pulling on her pants and picking lint off her shirt.

By the time her pants were on, Max had  _ (somehow, call it student superpowers) _ gotten about three binders into her bookbag and finished brushing her teeth.

“Oh, awesome, you’re decent.” Max said, zipping up her bookbag and slinging it over her shoulders. “Get outta here, punk - or I’ll wave my fist and shout about kids these days like the old cooger I am!”

Chloe snickered - but went to leave.

By the time she was in the hallway closing the door behind her, though - Max was rushing out, glancing at her phone.

She suddenly skidded to a halt, though.

“Oh, right, I meant to - uhm - meant to ask you something.”

Max turned around.

And, very suddenly - all the energy that had been in her posture drained. She hunched in on herself - and a pink flush crawled up her cheeks.

“Uhm.”

“...What’s up, Mad Max?”

“Well I - uh - I just wanted to, uh, I was just wondering - you don’t have to say yes, but I’ve been meaning to ask, uhm-”

Max hunched in on herself a little more, and pulled back like she expected to be hit - but still managed to say,

“Would you wanna go out with me sometime?”

Chloe stared at her.

Max shied away just a little more.

And then, finally, she managed to stop being shocked - and a massive, jaw-aching grin stretched across Chloe’s whole face.

“I’d love to, Max.”

Max stared at her for a moment.

And then, a nearly identical smile spread across her face.

Her eyes lit up.

_ (She was really beautiful when she smiled.) _

“Uh - great! You - uh - have some time later today? I get off early, I think - so, like… five? We could get dinner.” Max tugged at a stray strand of her hair, and  _ God _ she was adorable.

“Works for me, Maxxie.”

Max smiled a little wider.

“You’re a poet, and you don’t even know it.”

“Oh, please,” Chloe said, drawing herself up. “I’m fully aware of  _ all _ my spectacular talents.”

Max snorted.

“Can’t say it enough, Price,” She said, sticking her hands in her pockets, smile never slipping, “your diffidence is really astounding.”

And then, suddenly - she startled.

“Crap - classes! Uh, I’ve gotta go, I’m -  _ shit _ \- probably late by now, uhm,”

Chloe leaned forward and pressed her lips to Max’s cheek.

Max went silent in record time.

“See you tonight, Max.” Chloe murmured.

She couldn’t have known that the smile she gave Max was her personal favorite - the tiny, perfect one that ruined her for minutes, if not hours.

And Max couldn’t have known that Chloe could’ve died happy in that moment, having seen the expression on Max’s face after a surprise kiss on the cheek.

And Chloe walked off with her hands in her pockets, confidence practically tangible and glee glittering behind her eyes.

Max ended up being five minutes late. And, when she wandered into class, she had an expression that made it clear that her mind had never been  _ less _ on classes.

But, then and there - Max couldn’t have cared less about school, or grades, or  _ anything _ \- except the tingling feeling that ran all the way to her toes and into her bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who says a romance needs kissing? Not me, that's for sure. Well, except cheek kisses - you can have those for days.
> 
> Removing that ? from 'Chapter Number: 44 of ?' kinda hurts.
> 
> I started this fic July Seventeenth, 2020. I am hereby ending it On October Fifteenth, 2020 - 12:02 PM EST. Extra details will be in the comments below, if you really need to see more of this series and this romance - but I've told this story. Anything else would just be... gratuitous.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me on this very fun ride. Thanks to Dontnod Entertainment and SquareEnix for their wonderful game. And thank you to anyone who's reading this entire fic now that it's finished. I'd like to thank Holadiven for helping me with a name for the first, and currently only, side fic, I'd like to thank Tangent101 for analyzing this story and elucidating certain plot points in the comments, I'd like to thank my significant other for my continued mental health, and I'd like to thank everyone else who's gotten this far - just for reading my story.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Howard William R.


End file.
